Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: Alguna vez has pensado que tu vida no es tuya y que sólo es la voluntad de alguien más? Harry acaba de descubrir lo que pasó entre Draco y Blaise unas noches atrás, y Seamus tiene mucho que ver con eso... Qué está dispuesto a hacer Harry ahora? HD SLASH
1. Cap01: Mejor que el café matutino?

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune AKA Veneficus  
**

**Página: darkcrimson (punto) net / veneficus /**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.   
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

Nota .- Voy a responder unas cuestiones con respecto a Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada que me dejaron en los reviews del último capítulo: Alguien mencionó por ahí que Draco tenía los sentidos más desarrollados en el cap 22, y que por eso podía sentir algo por Harry… pues no es así es de suponer que había una atracción dormida ahí que fue despertando con el tiempo. A Blaise y a Seamus les dan detenciones por 'comportamiento no apropiado' Sí, dejé en el aire lo de LM/SS/RL porque no puedo decidirme --' no me dejaron, los tres son muy tercos… Y, ahem, Dumbledore no murió en esta historia… ' Las canciones no tienen relación con el capítulo . si sucede alguna vez, es pura coincidencia. Hum… creo que eso es todo si a alguien le quedó más dudas sobre DMLSP pues me puede dejar las preguntas en los reviews o escribirme directamente.

**Capítulo Uno  
**

Había sangre, mucha sangre… por donde volteara, hacia donde mirara, no podía escapar a ella, rojo, rojo, rojo por todos lados. Los muros de piedra sangraban, las gárgolas lloraban lágrimas tan rojas como los frescos de las paredes y aquel olor salado de sangre fresca impregnaba el lugar.

Caminó, siguió de frente, sus pasos ligeros y veloces se hacían cada vez más difíciles, aquel lugar se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una piscina de sangre humana. Sus gruesas y altas botas ahora totalmente manchadas de carmesí eran lo único que lo mantenían separado de aquella humedad.

Siguió caminando y aquello parecía no tener fin, uno no podía ver en toda aquella brillantez, había demasiada luz, todo era demasiado claro, el contraste entre el rojo y el blanco era chocante… pero no así menos hermoso. Siguió, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí; a pesar de que el lugar no le era del todo desagradable, había algo que hacía a su estomago voltearse, una sensación que no sabía cómo tomar… era como anticipación, como el momento antes de quitarle la vida a alguien pero con un cosquilleo algo desagradable.

Aquel lugar parecía no tener fin, todo brillaba tanto, demasiado, había demasiada luz, todos los colores palidecían a blanco con cada segundo, todos menos el rojo de la sangre. Era o rojo carmesí, o blanco o casi blanco… era un contraste resplandeciente, chocante a la vista y a los sentidos. De tanta claridad que había daba la impresión de que no existía un final, era hermoso y horrible al mismo tiempo… En un momento la luminosidad llegó a intensificarse tanto que parecía ya casi no haber colores además del blanco y el rojo, las cosas ya no se podían diferenciar las unas de las otras, y eso fue lo que provocó que cayera.

Se había tropezado con algo y caído a aquel charco de sangre que era el suelo, sus manos sosteniendo su caída y evitando que hundiera la cara en aquella corriente que iba en aumento. Debía levantarse, pero sus piernas parecían no querer obedecerle, así que decidió por cambiar a una posición sentada y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no se había tropezado con algo, sino con alguien.

Escuchó la agitada respiración que no era suya tan pronto se dio cuenta de esto. Volvió el rostro y trató de ver quién era. No podía distinguirlo bien, aquella persona también parecía desvanecerse en todo ese blanco, así que se le acercó, llamándola. Pero nada. Ni siquiera volteaba. Se acercó más y a medida que lo hacía el nudo que se había formado en su pecho se hacía cada vez más apretado. A diferencia de él, parecía que la sangre no podía macular a esta persona, estaba toda de blanco y los cabellos habían tomado un color plata tan claro que ni la luna palidecía a ese nivel. Ahora ya más cerca podía discernir algunos de los sonidos que el extraño profería, parecía estar haciendo un encantamiento… eso o de otro modo hablaba en una lengua que no podía comprender, pero sí entendía que estaba repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

Llegó a su lado y no se preguntó por qué le había tomado toda esa distancia para alcanzarlo si sólo había tropezado y caído a unos pasos del extraño. Pudo distinguir la figura, estaba arrodillado y al parecer sostenía algo contra el pecho, con la cabeza inclinada hacia aquello. Lo llamó pero al parecer aquel hombre no le escuchó, seguía balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, así que le puso la mano encima. El sujeto se detuvo, dejó de balbucear, dejó de moverse, inclusive parecía que había dejado de respirar, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió el rostro lentamente.

Aquel rostro joven… dónde lo había visto antes?… era su padre! El rostro pálido de cabellos platinados estaba manchado de lágrimas de sangre que fluían con asombrosa facilidad en el rostro de expresión vacante y ojos muertos mientras en sus brazos abrazaba la cabeza desmembrada de alguien… la de su hijo.

Su cabeza.

"Papá!!" Draco se despertó de un salto y sus ojos se abrieron enormes a la oscuridad de la noche. "Papá…" Estaba sudado, su respiración era agitada y temblaba, las imágenes de aquel sueño todavía demasiado frescas en su mente como para salir de aquel trance, y ahí quedó, sentado, apretando fuertemente las sábanas contra su pecho, mirando al vacío por el resto de la noche.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Draco! Estás ahí?" Esperó por unos momentos más, pero nada. Qué raro. No lo había visto en el desayuno y eso era extraño. Si bien a veces al rubio se le daba por no probar bocado, en ocasiones inclusive en días, siempre asistía a las comidas, por lo menos para hacer acto de presencia. Las únicas veces que Draco se las había saltado habían sido cuando tenía detención…

Blaise miró la entrada del cuarto de su amigo, suspiró con algo de preocupación y caminó de nuevo hacia la sala común. Si no veía al rubio en clase iba a ir a buscarlo, por todo el castillo si era necesario. Debía admitir que a veces Draco podía ser algo… complicado, raro, inclusive para los estándares de Slytherin, pero desde hacía unas semanas algo extraño había estado sucediendo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero a dos meses de comenzar las clases el rubio había comenzado a tener unas pesadillas extrañas, lo sabía porque ya dos veces había sentido a Draco salir silenciosamente de la habitación que a veces compartía con ellos y regresar un par de horas después.

Y sabía que habían sido pesadillas porque, a pesar de que el rubio siempre era muy silencioso y nunca le había escuchado despertar gritando, una vez le había visto despertar de una de ellas.

Estaban en el cuarto año, ambos tenían 14, y fue justo la noche siguiente a la prueba de los dragones.

Draco todavía no había sido elegido Prefecto así que ellos compartían dormitorio todos los días junto con Vicent y Gregory. Blaise entró a la habitación y vio al rubio durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cubrecama, sin siquiera haberse cambiado. Eso le había resultado peculiar, el rubio era demasiado quisquilloso con sus cosas como para dormir vestido o algo parecido, pero lo dejó pasar porque había notado a su amigo algo cansado durante la sesión de estudio que habían tenido en la mañana. Supuso que, después del almuerzo, el rubio había subido a tomar una pequeña siesta y se había quedado dormido, y había supuesto bien, pero no tenía idea de por qué el rubio estaba tan cansado. Con las preparaciones para la prueba que Potter acababa de ganar los alumnos no habían tenido mucho que hacer dentro del alboroto del colegio.

Blaise había dado de hombros y se había sentado en la cama de Draco para despertarlo y jugar algo de ajedrez, cuando notó que el rubio estaba sudando ligeramente y que tenía el ceño fruncido. Qué extraño, pensó para sí mismo, qué estaría soñando? Pero antes de que tuviese tiempo para preguntarse algo más el despertar del rubio lo tomó tan por sorpresa que casi lo hace gritar.

De un momento a otro Draco había prácticamente saltado de la cama en un movimiento brusco, pero en lugar de lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo sólo se le quedó mirando, de tal forma que parecía que no lo estuviera mirando a él, sino a través de él. No había hecho ningún ruido, ni siquiera había gritado, pero la expresión en su rostro sudado era una entre horror y pena.

La habitación seguía en aquel silencio de ultratumba, ni Draco ni Blaise se habían movido de donde estaban. El rubio seguía sentado, cogiendo con fuerzas las sábanas, y el pelirrojo entre sentado y parado en el borde de la cama. Casi cayó fuera de ella cuando la suave voz del otro rompió aquel silencio.

"Maté a alguien esta semana, sabes?" Le había dicho el rubio mientras miraba algún punto en el techo del baldaquín de su cama. "Maté a alguien y no me afecta en lo más mínimo, no siento ni remordimiento ni alegría por haberlo hecho. Fue como respirar, o caminar, simplemente lo hice y no pienso en eso… cuando quizá debería. Pero sabes qué? En lugar de que esas imágenes me atormenten lo hacen otras de hace mucho, y de algo que yo no hice. Aunque sólo vienen a visitarme rara vez." Hubo silencio por unos momentos, silencio que sólo era interrumpido por las dos personas en el cuarto. "Me gustaría olvidar, pero al mismo tiempo me odiaría si lo hiciese. Sería una blasfemia…"

----------------------------------------------

"Sucede algo?" Preguntó el rubio acariciándole el cabello mientras ambos escuchaban el libro que se estaba leyendo solo en voz alta.

"Hum?"

"Es que… has estado muy… no callado, te conozco esos silencios de horas. No tranquilo, porque ya me acostumbré a que a veces puedes parecer una estatua y no te mueves por horas. Lo que fue algo… perturbador al principio, pero… digo…"

"Seamus." El chico de cabellos rubios cenizos calló en cuanto escuchó al pelirrojo. "Estás balbuceando." Y se ruborizó, pero continuó como si el otro no le hubiera interrumpido.

"Estás… extraño. Has estado así desde la semana pasada. Casi no nos hemos visto, no estás comiendo, no estás durmiendo y ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo así que no es mi culpa. Estás aquí pero no estás, como hace unos segundos, y la verdad…"

"Estoy preocupado por algo de lo que no te puedo hablar."

"Ah…" Fue su única respuesta, pero el otro pudo sentir el cuerpo del más pequeño tensarse así como la expresión de su rostro.

Blaise suspiró y se sentó, liberándose de los brazos del otro que lo habían estado acurrucando hacía ya varias horas.

"Fuiste tú el de la idea de todo esto. No soy del tipo que le gusta la cursilería, ni del tipo que endulza verdades por el bien de los demás. No puedo hablarte de esto porque no es de mis asuntos, pero… estar en tu compañía me tranquiliza, me… conforta. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero hey, soy Slytherin, además…"

Un sorpresivo beso lo calló y aquellos brazos volvieron a enredarse en él.

"Eso es lo más bonito que has dicho hasta ahora." Murmuró Seamus contra su cuello. Blaise parpadeó un par de veces, pero luego lo abrazó también.

"Eh? Ustedes, Gryffindor, son un grupo extraño."

-----------------------------------------

El alba se acercaba, no lo sabía porque pudiese ver o sentir cómo los primeros rayos del sol luchaban por hacerse un camino en la hermosa y casi impenetrable negrura de la noche; lo sabía por el extraño reloj que el rubio había traído hacía sólo unas semanas para adornar la pared contigua a la chimenea.

Era un impresionante reloj de péndulo que se alzaba hasta el techo de piedra. Al igual que el que había visto en la madriguera, indicaba las actividades de ambos, como cuando estaban en clase, o en práctica de Quidditch, o sirviendo detención. Porque sí, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy podían estar teniendo sexo como conejos, pero eso no evitaba que todavía pelearan de vez en cuando, para frustración de todos los profesores, y diversión de ambos. Pero aquella antigüedad también tenía otros atributos, otros detalles curiosos. Por ejemplo, tenía un mecanismo en el que la lámina plateada tras el péndulo funcionaba en una forma bastante parecida a la de su mapa de los Merodeadores. O el color que tomaban las agujas del reloj con cada pequeño cambio de luminosidad en el exterior. Por eso sabía que recién estaba amaneciendo.

Se estiró ligeramente, no queriendo despertar al rubio que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, tan cerca suyo que no necesitaba de sus lentes para poder trazar cada uno de los contornos de aquel sublime y pálido rostro.

Aquella había sido una de las raras ocaciones en la que ambos pasaban la noche entera juntos, usualmente el Slytherin desaparecía después de la una sesión sin mayor explicación de su paradero, pero por lo menos Harry sabía el porqué y el con quién. Claro, sabía perfectamente que iba con esa extraña bruja de la cual era pupilo. O si no Harry tenía que quedarse en Gryffindor, en la sala común, para pasar un tiempo con los demás y no levantar sospechas, y cuando llegaba a aquella habitación secreta ya no había nadie ahí.

Las cosas habían ido mejor de lo que Harry había esperado. Si bien era cierto que Malfoy todavía era Malfoy, un mocoso malcriado y engreído con aires de superioridad difíciles de imaginar, y con una completa aberración por los muggles… pues por lo menos su relación, o como quiera que se llamara lo que ellos tenían, no consistía sólo en diversión sexual de un par de horas, habían aprendido de una forma algo extraña a disfrutar de cierta forma la compañía del otro. Como cuando Harry tomaba un libro y se ponía a leerlo en voz alta en el sillón frente a la chimenea, mientras el rubio escuchaba atentamente tirado, relajado y contento, sobre el grueso felpudo. O como cuando Draco se sentaba frente al piano y se ponía a tocar hermosas melodías, intensas melodías, tristes o sacras, mientras Harry se echaba en sofá y lo miraba, lo veía concentrado, presente en aquel otro mundo que eran aquellas notas musicales.

El Gryffindor levantó el torso con cuidado, apoyándose sobre sus codos, sosteniéndose a sólo centímetros del cuerpo de su amante.

"Será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación para haberme levantado a estas horas, Potter." Masculló el rubio volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar los cabellos oscuros del otro que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Harry rió. "Pero claro que la tengo." Respondió, agachándose para mordisquear aquella nívea área del cuello que le acababa de ser ofrecida. "Quiero." Y lo mordió, esta vez apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el de Draco y friccionando contra este para darle a entender qué era exactamente lo que quería.

"A ti sí que te entran ganas en las mañanas, Potter…" El rubio tiró las sábanas de seda verde botella hacia un lado y abrazó con las piernas las caderas del Gryffindor.

"Oh, nunca te he escuchado quejarte por eso." Harry besó el níveo cuello que le era presentado, subiendo hasta llegar a un punto justo detrás del lóbulo de la oreja y mordisqueó ahí. La reacción fue instantánea, Draco arqueó la espalda mientras un delicioso gemido abandonaba sus labios.

"Hazlo ya, Potter," jadeó el rubio, "no tenemos mucho tiempo…"

Ah, cómo Harry adoraba esos sensuales sonidos que producía el Slytherin, pero Draco tenía razón, no tenían tiempo, debían regresar a sus cuartos antes de que todos se levantasen y pretender que habían dormido toda la noche.

Atrajo el pomo del lubricante con un _accio_ y embadurnó su miembro, no sin antes haber lubricado por unos cuantos segundos la entrada al cuerpo del rubio, y en una sola estocada, firme pero suave, entró en él.

La sensación era divina, era como si el alma se le saliese del cuerpo y volara, pero el sentir unas uñas arañando su espalda lo mantenía en aquella realidad en la que existían sólo ellos dos. Consciente e inconsciente, ambos moviéndose con tal armonía que parecía que fuesen a fusionarse en cualquier momento, a una cadencia suave, sosegada, pero a la vez intensa; los únicos ruidos en la habitación eran el rozar de las sábanas de seda con los cuerpos que frotaban sobre ellas y sus respiraciones agitadas.

De un momento a otro las respiraciones se detuvieron, un sonido grave pero bajo se dejó escuchar por algo de un segundo y luego los movimientos fueron haciéndose cada vez más pausados, hasta detenerse y las respiraciones también se fueron calmando hasta que regresaron a un ritmo normal.

"Hum… sexo matutino, eso hace maravillas con el humor." Draco se apartó un poco de Harry, que había caído a su lado, para estirarse todo lo que pudo, disfrutándo el cosquilleo post orgásmico que todavía acariciaba su piel.

"Mejor que el café matutino?" bromeó el Gryffindor, apoyándose sobre sus codos para tener una mejor vista del rubio estirándose y arqueándose sobre la cama, sudado, ruborizado, y con aquella pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

"Hm… sólo un poco." Dijo con humor, sonriéndole de lado para luego levantarse.

Draco tomó su bata de seda celestial, y entró al baño. Harry adoraba aquella bata. Él mismo se la había regalado al rubio un par de semanas atrás con la excusa de no quererla para sí mismo. Recordaba claramente cómo Draco lo había mirado, como si fuera el sujeto más ignorante en el mundo mágico. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente…

_"Qué acaso no prestas atención a ninguna clase? Está bien que te hayas criado con muggles, pero cualquiera diría que después de seis, casi siete años viviendo en el mundo Mágico ya hubieses aprendido algo." Malfoy había tomado la prenda y la había frotado contra el rostro. "Este es un tipo bastante raro de seda, está hecho por gusanos que viven dentro de los vientres de ciertos tipos de Dragones, además de eso es extremadamente difícil de conseguir porque si el dragón muere los gusanos también."_

Oh, y Harry lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en aquella prenda, había escuchado de eso. Pero no fue por eso que la adquirió, fue porque pudo imaginarse el deleite de su amante al verla, sabía cómo el consentido Slytherin estaba acostumbrado a lo mejor. Y también, aquella deliciosa seda semi-transparente hacía juego con los ojos de Malfoy.

Y no se había equivocado, el rubio había estado deleitado con eso. Ahora era prácticamente propiedad de ambos, quien lo cogía primero lo usaba, y Harry no tenía ningún problema en que su amante la usase, todo lo contrario, le encantaba poder ver sus contornos claramente delineados a través de aquella tela que parecía agua deslizándose por el cuerpo del otro en lugar de algún tipo de vestimenta.

Bueno, tenían clase con Hagrid a primera hora, sería mejor que se bañase también.

---------------------------------

Era un sueño, un sueño y una memoria. Podía ver claramente a un niño con nariz aguileña y cabello azabache sentado frente a una pila de libros en la biblioteca, escribiendo algo furiosamente sobre un pergamino.

Luego entró otro, uno que parecía tener en el rostro una sonrisa cálida adondequiera que fuese, de cabellos castaños y color miel. Estaba cargando una mochila algo vieja y llevaba un libro en la mano.

Los ojos claros se dirigieron hacia la figura que estaba prácticamente escondida entre tantos papeles y libros, en un rincón de la biblioteca, a aquellas horas de la noche. Y se acercó.

"Qué haces aquí a estas horas? No se supone que estés aquí, no se supone que nadie esté aquí, es muy tarde, no temes que Flinch te atrape."

Los ojos negros, tan negros como su cabello, se alzaron hacia el intruso, mandándole una mirada poco amigable, pero a la vez no agresiva, parecía decir 'y a ti qué?', pero el muchacho, de apenas unos 12 años, no dijo nada.

"Tú eres Snape, no? Severus Snape, de Slytherin, no es así?" El otro muchacho, también de unos 12 años, se sentó sin ser invitado en una silla al lado de él. "No me hablas porque soy de Gryffindor, no? O dime que me equivoco." El muchacho de cabellos claros arrimó los papeles y puso su mochila sobre la mesa. "Qué sucede? Te comió la lengua el gato o algo?" Bromeó el chico, pero por la mirada que le dio el otro supo que su broma no había sido tomada en el mejor sentido de la palabra. "No quise ofender, sólo estaba bromeando." Se acomodó el cabello que le estaba cayendo en el rostro. "Creo que no me presenté, qué descortés de mi parte, me llamo Remus, Remus Lupin. Mucho gusto." Sonrió.

El otro muchacho se le quedó observando, una expresión de confusión en el rostro que duró sólo unos segundos, para luego regresar al rostro serio y algo fastidiado de hacía unos momentos.

"Y se puede saber, Remus Lupin, qué haces tú a esta hora de la noche en la biblioteca? Además de ser una molestia y no dejarme trabajar tranquilo, claro." Esto, al parecer, tomó al otro chico por sorpresa, "si hubiera querido a alguien balbuceando tonterías en mi oreja me hubiera quedado en mi Sala Común, en lugar de estar soportando a alguien que sufre de insomnio."

"Hey!" El otro se puso de pie, una expresión algo indignada en el rostro. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, otra voz más clara y fuerte lo interrumpió.

"Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte aquí, Severus? Sabes qué hora es? Recoge tus cosas de una vez que te llevo a tus dormitorios y hablo en serio. O las recoges y nos vamos o te llevo y no me importa lo que pase con ellas." Reclamó una pálida figura de cabellos rubios platinados desde la puerta, claramente no muy alegre con aquella situación.

TBC

**EASIER TO RUN**

its easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
its so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone  
something has been taken  
from deep inside of me  
a secret I've kept locked away  
no one can ever see  
wounds so deep they never show  
they never go away  
like moving pictures in my head  
for years and years they've played

if I could change I would  
take back the pain I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
if I could  
stand up and take the blame I would  
if I could take all the shame to the grave I would

sometimes I remember  
the darkness of my past  
bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
sometimes I think of letting go  
and never looking back  
and never moving forward so  
there would never be a past

just washing it aside  
all of the helplessness inside  
pretending I don't feel so misplaced  
is so much simpler than change

its easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
its so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA

**ES MÁS FÁCIL CORRER**

Es más fácil correr  
Reemplazar el dolor con algo de indiferencia  
Es mucho más fácil irse  
Que enfrentar este dolor aquí, solo  
Se han llevado algo  
De adentro mío  
Un secreto que había mantenido guardado  
Nadie podrá ver  
Las heridas profundas no se muestran  
Nunca ser irán  
Como una película en mi cabeza  
Que ha pasado por años de años

Si pudiera cambiar, lo haría  
Te quitaría el dolor  
Volvería sobre mis errores  
Si pudiera  
Tomaría la culpa y lo soportaría  
Si pudiera llevarme toda esa vergüenza, lo haría

A veces recuerdo  
La obscuridad de mi pasado  
Trayendo de vuelta esos recuerdos  
Que no quisiera tener  
A veces pienso en rendirme  
Y nunca regresar  
Y no seguir adelante  
Así no habría un pasado

Sólo poniéndolos a un lado  
Toda esta frustración  
Pretendiendo que no me siento en el lugar incorrecto  
Es mucho más fácil que cambiar

Es más fácil correr  
Reemplazar el dolor con algo de indiferencia  
Es mucho más facil irse  
Que enfrentar este dolor aquí, solo

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA


	2. Cap02: La pregunta correcta

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune AKA Veneficus**

Página: darkcrimson (punto) net / veneficus /

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
****Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

Nota .- Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me encanta leer lo que dejan ahí, pero no creo poder ponerme a responder 27 review por aquí, ahora tiene una pequeña claúsula que dice que no se puede poner un capítulo aparte con notas, sino que algo pequeño al final de cada cap -- ya le han borrados fics a algunas personas por esto así que... bueno, sólo voy a responder a los que me han dejado preguntas o algún comentario que yo necesite aclarar . **Por favor, entiendan que me encanta leer sus review, sobre todo los largos pero que no voy a poder responder a todas y cada una de ustedes.**

Nota2.- Si no entienden algo, o tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla a veces hay cosas que yo doy por sobre entendidas, que están en mi cabeza y pienso que en la de todos los demás, y dejo algunas cosas al aire '

**Capítulo Dos  
**

"Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte aquí, Severus? Sabes qué hora es? Recoge tus cosas de una vez que te llevo a tus dormitorios, y hablo en serio. O las recoges y nos vamos o te llevo y no me importa lo que pase con ellas." Reclamó una pálida figura de cabellos rubios platinados desde la puerta, claramente no muy alegre con aquella situación.

Severus le dio una mirada airada a Lucius, pero no protestó. Con un ademán de su varita la mayoría de los libros se encogieron y volaron hacia su maleta, así como todos los demás papeles. La colgó en su hombro, tomó los demás libros que sobraban en sus brazos y salió hacia donde estaba caminando el otro muchacho, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió, miró al muchacho de ojos miel y regresó hasta él.

"Toma." Dijo, poniendo en la mesa un grueso libro. "Ese libro que tienes no te va a servir para el trabajo de la próxima semana en pociones, sólo asegúrate de regresármelo después. Pídele a Madam Prince que te busque libros sobre actos reflejos, de eso es de lo que se supone se trata el trabajo, y hazlo bien o McKeenan te va a reprobar."

Lupin parpadeó un par de veces, algo sorprendido, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Gracias…" dijo, tomando el libro de cobertura gruesa, pero para esto el Slytherin ya se había ido.

-------------------------------------

Las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas, ya no podían, eran demasiado pesadas, demasiadas, tantas que ya sus ojos no podían retenerlas, haciendo que se resbalasen por sus mejillas ruborizadas una tras otra, una tras otra, como si ellas fueran el único escape que tenía ante la hermosa y horrorosa imagen que tenía en frente.

El piso estaba inundado de sangre y todo lo demás desvanecía a blanco, un blanco demasiado fuerte como para no verlo, un rojo tan intenso que parecía querer enceguecerlo, pero no veía nada de esto, sólo tenía ojos para la imagen más sublime y más dolorosa que hubiese visto nunca.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y apretó aquello que tenía entre sus brazos más hacia su pecho, con todo el cuidado y el amor que podía, negándose a aceptar que aquello era real, que estaba sucediendo.

Alzó aquello hasta la altura de su rostro y tuvo que contenerse para no romper en llanto. Era tan hermoso que dolía. Presionó sus labios rojos contra los otros pálidos sin poder evitarlo, mientras interminables lágrimas seguían resbalándose por su rostro, y volvió a besarlo, y volvió a hacerlo si sólo para negar que aquellos labios estaban tan fríos, congelados, y que no respondían. Pasó las manos por la tersa piel que le era tan conocida, por aquellos cabellos rubios tan sedosos con los cuales siempre había estado embelesado, tan rubios como los suyos propios, pero más largos.

Lo acarició todo, besando por cada lugar que pasaban sus manos, ahora con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose que la helada piel era cálida, como acostumbraba ser cada vez que le había puesto las manos encima. Besó sus ojos con reverencia y sólo entonces abrió los suyos, tan lentamente como si le costara demasiado trabajo hacerlo, como si estuviera rehusando pero no tuviera otra alternativa… y en eso sintió que todo se desvanecía, como si despertase de un sueño, y abrió los ojos.

Ya no estaba en aquel lugar perdido en blanco, estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, era de día, así lo decía el gran reloj que estaba empotrado en una de las paredes, era hora del desayuno, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a clases. Intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba echado, no estaba en su cama, estaba en medio de su cuarto, delante de ella. Cómo había llegado ahí? Intentó moverse, pero cuando lo hizo aquel sonido lo hizo detenerse, aquel de cuando despiertas aguas tranquilas sólo que más pesado, y luego se dio cuenta del ruido a líquido goteando. Entonces lo sintió y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, pero intentó guardar la calma mientras hacía todo lo posible por seguir mirando al frente, aunque la mitad de su cuerpo se sentía humedecido, pero tibio.

Sus ojos bajaron por inercia hacia su mano derecha mientras la alzaba y la vio, la sangre que chorreaba de su manga y que goteaba por sus dedos y por un instante pensó que era hermosa, pero luego un miedo abrumador tomó cuenta de todo su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo, apartando su atención renuentemente de la hermosa sangre. Porque era hermosa, a Draco siempre le había gustado el rojo sangre, y aquel olor tan conocido entre salado y algo más que no sabía definir. No, no fue la sangre lo que le infundió pavor, era lo insólito de la situación y lo que se temía siguiera.

Sintió lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y mezclándose con la sangre, su cuerpo tembló casi con furia cuando comenzó a sentirlo todo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda y volvió el rostro sin abrirlos, pero no pudo mantenerlos así por mucho tiempo ya que el peso en su brazo izquierdo se había hecho insoportable y parecía reclamar que los abriese. Y así lo hizo.

Delante de él, acomodada en su brazo izquierdo, descansaba la cabeza sin vida de su padre, con aquella hermosa expresión, con aquella pálida y fría piel, con aquellos labios que Draco había besado con reverencia unos momentos atrás, en lo que pensó fue un sueño. Un pesadilla.

Sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus órbitas.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Y el grito que salió de él pareció resonar en todo el castillo.

--------------------------------

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente, todas las mesas casi repletas, no era muy común que alguien faltase a los desayunos, pero había personas que sí lo hacían, por eso no muchos le dieron importancia al hecho de que el Príncipe de Slytherin no asistiese a la comida más importante del día aquella mañana.

"Buenos días," una voz risueña y con un toque provocativo se hizo paso entre los bostezos, risas y gruñidos de la mesa de Slytherin.

"Finnigan." Respondió el muchacho de cabellos lacios mientras terminaba su taza de café con leche. Algo que Seamus encontraba sumamente adorable era que a Blaise, el cuasi perfecto caballero inglés, le encantaba la leche, la tomaba en el desayuno, en el lonche en la sala común de Slytherin, y antes de irse a dormir. Eso era todos los días. Era tan indispensable para él como para Malfoy, el café.

Sólo que el rubio sí tomaba té a la hora del lonche. No importaba si estaba exhausto, si se le veía con sueño, o si simplemente necesitara con urgencia una taza de café, Draco Malfoy nunca tomaba café en el lonche, era té o té. Seamus lo sabía porque había pasado varias tardes en la sala común de las serpientes como para estar seguro de aquello. Tan seguro como que en estos momentos sabía que algo andaba mal con Blaise.

"No dormiste bien anoche?" preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba en el espacio vacío a su lado.

Blaise masculló una respuesta mientras terminaba lo último de su sándwich.

"Hey," el Gryffindor le jaló la oreja con suavidad para llamar su atención, pretendiendo que aquella actitud no le estaba afectando. "Si no me haces caso voy a besarte frente a todos y hacer un espectáculo de eso."

Usualmente el pelirrojo, aunque era raro eso de estar llamándolo pelirrojo cuando su cabello era tan oscuro que parecía negro, pensó Seamus, hubiera vuelto el rostro hacia él, con una ceja alzada, y lo hubiera retado a hacerlo; pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. Su única respuesta fue un ademán que respondía que no le importaba, haciendo que el Gryffindor entrecerrara los ojos en una mezcla de irritación y consternación.

Blaise pudo sentir muy claramente la mirada del otro, pero la ignoró. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba seriamente mal. Usualmente esa mirada lo hubiera hecho reaccionar. No, usualmente esa mirada no sucedía, y con eso se refería a que sólo había sucedido una vez antes.

Intentó prestarle atención, o por lo menos regresarle la mirada, pero no pudo, se sentía… no extraño exactamente, era como si ya lo hubiese sentido antes sólo que… diferente.

De un momento a otro aquella sensación extrañamente familiar le recorrió el cuerpo con más intensidad y supo lo que era. Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar el grito estridente que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su inconsciente, su cuerpo reaccionó. Fue como si lo hubiesen puesto de pie de un jalón y saltó sobre la mesa para salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta de que había botado todo lo que había encontrado en su camino, ni que se había herido la mano con un pedazo de la taza que había dejado caer antes de salir corriendo.

Una pesadilla… Acaso Draco estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

El grito en una voz que le era inconfundible parecía querer perforarle el cerebro.

---------------------------------

La conmoción que se formó en el Gran Salón después de que Seamus y el Profesor Snape habían salido tras Blaise Zabini no fue espectacular, pero se vio así ya que de un momento a otro toda la mesa de Slytherin comenzó a salir tras su compañero, y tras ellos otras personas de otras mesas también.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que el Director cerró las grandes puertas con un hechizo para evitar más desorden.

"Pero qué habrá sido eso?" preguntó Hermione a sus amigos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"No habrán peleado?" fue lo que escuchó decir a su novio en un tono algo desinteresado. "Sería bueno, estoy seguro de que Seamus puede hacer mejor que Zabini."

"Ese no es el punto, Ron." Ella le reprendió. No que estuviese de acuerdo con esa relación, pero si eso hacía a Seamus tan feliz como lo había estado haciendo, entonces algo de bueno debía tener. "Eso es cuestión de ellos. Además, no me pareció una pelea… tú qué dices, Harry?"

No recibió respuesta.

"Harry?" volvió el rostro hacia donde había estado sentado su amigo. Pero ya no estaba ahí.

----------------------------------

Blaise corrió, corrió lo más rápido que le pudieron llevar sus piernas, haciendo la distancia del Comedor hasta una de las partes más profundas de los calabozos en tiempo record, pero que para él fue una eternidad.

Algo estaba mal, algo estaba mal, algo estaba mal.

Por qué Draco había querido su cuarto tan lejos de todo!?

Ah, sí, privacidad. Su preciada privacidad.

"Mantis!!" Gritó hacia la puerta de piedra.

Tras de él pudo escuchar un grito por sobre los pasos que lo habían estado siguiendo, pero no le prestó atención y entró sin importarle que en cuanto la puerta se había abierto un río de un líquido rojo que olía y se sentía exactamente como sangre, que sabía era sangre, había salido con fuerza de su habitación. Toda su atención estaba posada sobre el muchacho en ropas de dormir que estaba arrodillado en medio de la habitación, manchado de rojo hasta la cintura y sollozando.

"Draco…" llamó su nombre y en un segundo se encontró a su lado, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras intentaba detener el violento temblor del que el otro era víctima.

"Lucius… dónde está Lucius?" susurró el rubio en su oído casi histéricamente escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. "no lo viste cuando entraste, no lo ves… no está acá, no es así? Dime que no es así, que no lo ves… Dime dónde está…" y de pronto se detuvo.

"Draco…?" Blaise se asustó, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, o de por qué el líquido rojo que todavía podía oler ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido. "Draco qué…?" el pelirrojo volvió el rostro y vio, casi por el rabillo del ojo, al profesor Snape, parado en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión neutra en el rostro. "Profesor…" dijo con una voz temblorosa. "usted… usted vio eso, no es así? Usted vio la sangre, no?"

En un instante Snape estuvo a su lado, su varita en la mano y pasándola a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del rubio.

"Está inconsciente, será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería." Intentó cogerlo en sus brazos pero no pudo sacarlo del abrazo en el que lo tenía el pelirrojo. "Sr. Zabini…" comenzó en un gruñido casi exasperado, pero lo que vio en los ojos azules del muchacho lo hizo detenerse. "Draco está bien, sólo inconsciente, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería." Su tono fue más pausado, pero indicaba claramente que no aceptaría objeciones ni se repetiría.

"Esto nunca había pasado antes…" dijo entregándole con cierto recelo a Draco a su jefe de casa mientras se ponía de pie. "Cuando tiene pesadillas a veces se puede sentir… algo extraño en él, como… una sensación de que algo de lo que sueña queda con él a pesar de que ha despertado… pero nunca algo así…" murmuraba para sí mismo mientras caminaba rápidamente tras Snape.

"Blaise!" escuchó esa voz familiar cuando se abrió la puerta de piedra que era la entrada a Slytherin, haciéndolo despertar de aquel trance.

Ahí se encontraba Seamus, parado en el umbral, con una expresión de angustia en el rostro, que se convirtió en una de casi horror al ver a Snape salir con Draco en brazos a toda prisa.

_Tiene que aprender a controlar más sus emociones_, pensó mientras pasaba por su lado, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro había tratado de cogerlo sin conseguirlo.

"Todo está bien," fue lo que dijo, dándole un beso en la frente para luego volver a seguir al profesor, no sin antes preguntarse qué hacía Potter ahí.

-----------------------------------------------

Tenía la sensación de estar flotando, corría viento, podía escuchar claramente el susurrar de su ropa mientras esta era sacudida violentamente por el fuerte viento que no lo dejaba escuchar nada.

Miró su mano derecha y, asombrado, se puso a estudiar la hermosa espada que tenía en las manos. Era preciosa, el mango parecía estar hecho de marfil y recubierto de una especie de metal traslúcido; la cuchilla, larga y filosa, blanca como la nieve parecía estar hecha de hueso, trabajada exquisitamente y con aquel filo que parecía invitar a probarlo.

La alzó, poniéndose en pose, midiendo la fuerza y agilidad de aquella espada… pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Aquel lugar… lo conocía, aquella claridad, el rojo bañando las paredes.

Caminó hacia delante mientras todo se hacía más y más claro, siguió caminando mientras sentía el líquido salado impedirle el paso, tiñendo su ropa, y lo escuchó. Aquel murmullo, no podía entenderlo.

Se detuvo, intentó escuchar, pero no podía. Siguió caminando, pero con más cautela, con cuidado de lo que pisaba… y lo vio. Una figura de blanco arrodillada unos centímetros al frente suyo, con algo en los brazos, balanceándose. Parecía que la sangre no podía macular a esta persona, estaba toda de blanco y los cabellos habían tomado un color plata tan claro que ni la luna. Ahora ya más cerca podía discernir algunos de los sonidos que el extraño profería, parecía estar haciendo un encantamiento… eso o de otro modo hablaba en una lengua que no podía entender, pero sí entendía que estaba repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez

Llegó a su lado y no se preguntó por qué le había tomado toda esa distancia para alcanzarlo si sólo había tropezado y caído a unos pasos del extraño. Pudo distinguir la figura, estaba arrodillado y al parecer sostenía algo contra el pecho, con la cabeza inclinada hacia aquello. Lo llamó pero al parecer aquel hombre no lo escuchó, seguía balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, así que le puso la mano encima. El sujeto se detuvo, dejó de balbucear, dejó de moverse, inclusive parecía que había dejado de respirar, pero al cabo de unos segundo volvió el rostro lentamente en una escena que le era terriblemente familiar… pero en lugar de ver el rostro de su padre, como sabía que haría, vio el suyo propio encarándolo con lágrimas de sangre recorriéndole el rostro.

Entonces… lo que tenía abrazado era…

"NOO!!!!"

Saltó y se puso de pie, pero ya no estaba en aquel lugar brillante, y ya no olía a sangre, y no había espada en su mano… se miró a sí mismo y se sorprendió cuando se vio vestido totalmente de blanco, con aquel traje casi líquido que usaba para ir de 'cacería', aquel que lo protegía. Pero… contra qué necesitaba protección?

Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de su alrededor, y sintió que no estaba sólo… es más, le estaban hablando.

Escuchaba que decían su nombre, después palabras entrecortadas como 'cálmate' o 'qué sucede?'… acaso, al fondo, era la voz de su padre la que escuchaba?

"Draco!" Alguien dijo su nombre muy claramente, llamando su atención y haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba.

"Morgana…"

"Fue sólo un sueño, Draco, relájate y baja esa varita." Le dijo la bruja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su tono de voz tranquilo y calmado, sobre todo en comparación a las voces que escuchaba en el fondo. Parpadeó un par de veces y la miró con algo de incredulidad. De qué estaba hablando? "La varita, Draco, no hay necesidad de ella en estos momentos."

El rubio bajó la vista y vio que sí, tenía su varita en mano y apuntándola hacia el frente, hacia Morgana y todos los que estaban tras ella. Vio su mano, cubierta con guantes blancos y de dio cuenta que tenía encima su traje blanco plateado, un denso líquido brillante que en realidad hacía de una segunda piel para luego deformar en aquel hermoso traje.

"Dime que lo que vi no es cierto… " fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento que se acababa de dar cuenta le faltaba.

"No puedo asegurarte tal cosa ya que no sé qué viste, Draco." Le respondió Morgana "pero sé lo que está sucediendo. No considero este el mejor momento, pero me temo que por tu propio bien tendrá que hacerse ahora, debiste de haber venido a mí antes. Escucha con cuidado. Voy a darte algo, algo que a pesar de ser sólo palabras vale mucho, es conocimiento y el conocimiento es poder."

Draco la miró atentamente, ya casi completamente de vuelta en sí, intentando ver más allá de aquellas almendras negras que eran sus ojos.

Asintió.

"Voy a darte una respuesta, Draco. Pregúntame lo que quieras, lo que desees, cualquier cosa, y la respuesta saldrá de mis labios como la verdad más pura. Puedes preguntarme por el fin de los tiempos, por la nada, por el pasado y el futuro, por lo imposible, puedes preguntarme cómo matar a la muerte si quieres… Pero," agregó ante de que el rubio abriese la boca. "ten cuidado con lo que preguntas, pueda que no te guste la respuesta o simplemente pueda que no hagas la pregunta correcta."

Draco la miró confundido. Una pregunta, de lo que sea… del futuro, del pasado, del presente. Preguntar sobre cómo matar? No necesitaba eso, sabía cómo hacerlo. Cómo detener esos sueños? Sería una buena idea, no lo estaban dejando descansar, pero no era eso lo que quería.

"Ahora tranquilízate, Draco, necesitas relajarte y pensar, pensar esto muy bien. Te daré unos días para que reflexiones…"

"No." Dijo él haciendo desaparecer la varita cristalina que no había guardado, pero el traje no, por alguna razón había despertado en éste y era mejor estar seguros. Luego hablaría con su serpiente, ésta seguramente le diría lo que necesitaba saber. "sé lo que quiero preguntarte," temblores todavía recorrían su cuerpo, aquellas imágenes recorriendo su cabeza, los ojos vacantes de su padre mirándolo, sin vida… pasando por delante de sus ojos una y otra vez. "Mis sueños… son premoniciones?" preguntó, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. El conocimiento y el poder no le importaban un bledo en esos momentos, necesitaba algo de seguridad y su mente estaba hecha un embrollo.

"No, no lo son." Respondió ella con la sombra de una ligera sonrisa naciéndole en los labios.

"Oh…" un suspiro de alivio fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de que volviese a caer en la inconsciencia.

----------------------------------------

"Creo que te subestimé, muchacho." Dijo Morgana mientras recostaba a su pupilo de vuelta en la cama de la enfermería, ignorando completamente a las demás personas que estaban en la habitación y que habían presenciado aquella extraña escena entre ella y el joven heredero de los Malfoy. "Pensé que harías lo mismo que hiciste cuando viniste a mí… aunque en cierta forma lo hiciste, no es así?" intentó tocarle el rostro pero en ese momento la máscara, que era el único accesorio que faltaba en aquel hermoso traje acuoso, apareció, negándole el derecho a tocar al amo de la serpiente plateada. "No hay porqué ponerse así, está fuera de peligro ahora." Siguió mirando al rubio, ahora completamente cubierto por aquel traje plateado, de los pies a la cabeza. "Muy bien, si así lo deseas."

"Qué está sucediendo aquí?!" Ahora sí, la voz imperiosa de Lucius Malfoy resonó en aquella amplia habitación . "Exijo una explicación en este instante. Qué fue todo eso?"

"Tu hijo está bien ahora, Lucius. Esto no debió de haber pasado, pero me temo que es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien bajo una protección más fuerte que la mía en ciertos aspectos. Yo debí de haber sido capaz de leer los signos, pero tu hijo es muy bueno con las apariencias." Dijo, sin rencor en su voz, sólo como si estuviera leyendo los hechos de un libro de historia. "Lo subestimé, sabes?" ahora su mirada se encontraba dirigida directamente al brazo derecho del muchacho. "pensé que, como muchos otros antes de él, no haría la pregunta correcta, pero la hizo."

"Pregunta correcta?" interrumpió Lucius, quien estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, si no fuera por el fuerte asimiento que Snape tenía en su brazo. "Explícate."

Se hizo unos momentos de silencio, y el rubio siguió la mirada de la bruja. Sabía muy bien a quién realmente le estaba hablando.

"Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Lucius Malfoy, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que el precio podría bien ser demasiado elevado, inclusive para ti." Contestó sin mirarle. "no sabes lo cerca que estuviste de la muerte ese día… o quizá lo supiste después, aunque dudo que Draco te lo hubiera dicho." Se volvió hacia ellos y comenzó a deslizarse hacia la puerta. "creo que es hora de que me retire. Déjenlo descansar."

Cuando salió del castillo, hacia los jardines que la llevarían hacia el bosque prohibido, disminuyó el paso, sabía que alguien la seguía.

"Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, muchacho?" dijo sin detenerse.

"Qué… qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese hecho la pregunta correcta?"

"Si me hubiera preguntado cualquier otra cosa, eventualmente se hubiera vuelto loco."

Harry se quedó congelado en donde se había detenido por unos segundo, en donde si quiera pareció respirar, para luego darse la vuelta y salir a la carrera en la dirección por la que había venido.

TBC

**Respuestas:**

Nota .- Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me encanta leer lo que dejan ahí, pero no creo poder ponerme a responder 27 review por aquí, ahora tiene una pequeña claúsula que dice que no se puede poner un capítulo aparte con notas, sino que algo pequeño al final de cada cap -- ya le han borrados fics a algunas personas por esto así que... bueno, sólo voy a responder a los que me han dejado preguntas o algún comentario que yo necesite aclarar . **Por favor, entiendan que me encanta leer sus review, sobre todo los largos pero que no voy a poder responder a todas y cada una de ustedes.**

Snivelly.- No, Voldemort no vuelve a la vida ni nada de eso, se murió en DMLSP '' y a menos que sea en flashbacks, no regresa.

Kat.- Err… bueno, tienen 17, las hormonas y todo… adictos no sé '' Blaise y Seamus son pareja, son la pareja estable del fic me gusta como quedan juntos… ahora, estable no significa perfecta. Draco y Harry no están 'saliendo'… están durmiendo juntos y comienzan a conocerse mejor. Severus sigue con Remus… y con Lucius '' No hay Voldemort por aquí, me deshice de él en DMLSP. Y no, Sirius y Remus NADA ' como ya he dicho tantas veces antes, me gustan como amigos, pero nada más. Si tienes preguntas, hazlas quizá haya gente que tiene las mismas y no las ha hecho. No me molestó el msj de 'no entiendo', sólo hizo una pregunta, pero no ofendió nadie.

Paola.- Esto… Harry y Draco no están teniendo una 'relación' en todo el sentido de la palabra '' hay una relación entre ellos, sí, pero no están 'saliendo juntos', sólo 'durmiendo juntos', lo que pase en el transcurso de eso pues ya es otra cosa Y no, Harry no sabe de sus pesadillas… aún.

Murtilla.- Hum… eso de los 'sentidos agudizados' está dentro de la historia y algo se va a ver de eso, pero ni las escenas lemon, ni la historia en general va a ser más sensible con respecto a su percepción ' Err… sí, los sueños de Draco, tú has sido la única que más o menos adivinó algo con respecto a ellos . Y no, Harry no lo ha visto así. Ni Ron ni Hermione saben nada.

Snuffle's Girl.- Claro que he visto el video de Numb que clase de fan de Linkin Park sería si no lo hubiera visto! Me gustó, por lo menos está mejor que el anterior, pero todavía prefiero del tipo que hacían en sus primeros video clips.

Gabriela.- Sip cabeza sola, sin cuerpo. Le habla a Blaise… pero qué puede hacer él? No creo que mucho, al menos no por ahora. Err…sí, va a haber un poquito Draco/Blaise, pero en el pasado No creo que sea importante quien es on top, pero a mí me gusta más cuando lo es Draco 

Usagi-hk.- Nadie los descubrió en las vacaciones porque nada pudo pasar ahí, Draco era un niño ''

Amaly Malfoy.- Premoniciones? . jo, eso supongo que ya está respondido, no? Hum… sip, hay gente que lo hace bien, pero cuidado con lo que lees, que también hay gente que escribe cada cosa… ' Público su amor? Esto… '' no sé si hay 'mucho amor' entre ellos, se atraen, eso es obvio… Mira, a mí me gusta desarrollar un argumento, y no me atrae la idea de que se amen de la noche a la mañana sólo porque durmieron juntos o algo así. Aunque, dentro de todo, Harry es un poco más abierto y sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos que Draco. Si algo pasa, pasará, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir '

Nemesis Riddle.- Gracias, gracias bueno, no, no pido reviews. Me encanta leerlos, es entretenido, pero no depende de ellos lo que escribo, o si escribo es más, detesto a la gente que dice que si no dejan reviews no actualizan -- nunca dejo reviews a esas personas, y usualmente nunca regreso a leer su fic. Si puedo decirte algo es que los reviews son halagadores, y a veces también didácticos pero no le des la importancia que alguna gente les da. Si escribes algo que sea porque lo disfrutas, porque te gusta hacerlo, que sea para ti misma antes que para los demás ese es mi consejo.

**BEHIND BLUE EYES**

No one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes  
and no one knows  
what it's like to be hated  
to be faded to telling only lies

CHORUS  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
i have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free

No one knows what its like  
to feel these feelings  
like i do, and i blame you!  
no one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain woe  
can show through

CHORUS

Discover l.i.m.p. say it (x4)

No one knows what its like  
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
behind blue eyes  
no one know how to say  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

CHORUS

No one knows what its like  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes

GROUP: LIMP BIZKIT

**TRAS OJOS AZULES**

Nadie sabe lo que es  
Ser el hombre malo  
Ser el hombre triste  
Tras ojos azules.  
Y nadie sabe  
Lo que es ser odiado  
Ser destinado a decir sólo mentiras

CORO  
Pero mis sueño no son tan vacíos  
Como mi conciencia parece ser  
Paso horas enteramente solo  
Mi amor es venganza  
Que nunca es libre

Nadie sabe lo que es  
Sentir estos sentimientos  
Como yo, y te culpo!  
Nadie se desquita tan ferozmente  
Cuando enojados.  
Nada de mi dolor y aflicción  
Se nota

CORO

Descubre l.i.m.p dilo (x4)

Nadie sabe lo que es  
Ser maltratado, derrotado  
Tras ojos azules  
Nade sabe cómo decir  
Que están arrepentidos, y no te preocupes  
No estoy diciendo mentiras

CORO

Nadie sabe lo que es  
Ser el hombre malo, el hombre triste  
Tras ojos azules

GRUPO: LIMP BIZKIT


	3. Cap03: Eres hombre muerto, Zabini

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune AKA Veneficus**

Página: darkcrimson (punto) net / veneficus /

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

Nota .- Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, adoro leerlos, sobre todo los más largos, pero de ahora en adelante no responderé reviews al final del capítulo, **se los reponderé directamente a su mail**, así que dejen sus mails en los reviews (para las personas que no hayan sign in ) así ya no importa cuantos reciba, voy a poder contestarlos todos. Algunas preguntas generales, que se repitieron en más de un review, los contesto abajo .

Nota2.- Don't stay significa 'no te quedes', pero para efectos de la canción he puesto 'Vete', que tiene la fuerza que implica lo que se dice en la canción.

**Capítulo Tres  
**

Era finales de noviembre, habían pasado cuatro meses desde el inicio de clase y el frío había comenzado a tomar cuenta del aire que soplaba diariamente por los corredores del castillo, especialmente en las noches. La nieve todavía no caía, pero se sentía en el ambiente que no faltaba mucho para eso; los magos y brujas ya andaban con ropas gruesas y chalinas, las chimeneas ardían constantemente, los hechizos para calentarse se habían vuelto populares y el chocolate caliente estaba a la orden del día… pero no tenía frío.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, con una calma que no había sentido en semanas, y reconoció sus alrededores casi instantáneamente. Estaba en la enfermería. En la nueva y mejorada enfermería, ya que la anterior había sido completamente destruida a finales de sus últimas vacaciones de verano. Una lástima, se había acostumbrado al aburrido estilo anterior.

Volvió el rostro a un lado, hacia una ventana que daba a uno de los tantos jardines del castillo. Era extraño que la cortina estuviera corrida, pero no iba a quejarse de eso, por lo menos ver a las ramas de los árboles azotándose contra el viento era más divertido que ver el monótono techo blanco.

Hacía frío, podía decirlo por los fragmentos de hielo que se formaban en las esquinas de las ventanas, pero no podía sentirlo. Ahora, no sabía si era por el muy bien trabajado hechizo que hacía que la enfermería mantuviera una agradable temperatura constante todo el año, o que estaba vestido con su Argento. Ah, cómo adoraba su hermoso traje que parecía plata líquida que lo había salvado en más de una situación. Le encantaba la forma en la que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, como en el caso de sus guantes o la parte del pecho y cintura, como una segunda piel. Cómo el grácil ropaje se movía cuando caminaba, casi tocando el suelo. Cómo parecía brillar así estuviera en luz o sombra. O cómo podía desaparecer en las sombras si así lo deseaba.

Era magnífico, pensó.

Pero claro que lo era, después de todo lo había 'tejido' ella, su serpiente plateada. Las varitas de sus primeras víctimas habían ido directamente para la confección de aquel traje, eso era pura magia…

Un ruido ligero lo sacó de sus divagaciones, alguien acababa de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería.

Cerró los ojos y profundizó su respiración, pretendiendo todavía dormir.

Escuchó los suaves y casi imperceptibles pasos acercándose a su cama para detenerse a su lado. Escuchó el susurro de una tela siendo removida y, de pronto, un tímido aroma conocido invadió sus sentidos. Era Potter. Pero qué hacía él a esas horas de la noche en la enfermería?

Una leve depresión en el colchón le hizo saber que el Gryffindor se había sentado al lado suyo. Pasaron los minutos, diez, quince, y nada, Potter no volvió a moverse, pero sintió el peso de su mirada posada tercamente sobre él. Cuando de pronto…

"Vi la sangre, la vi salir cuando Zabini abrió la puerta y también la vi desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado ahí." Susurró el otro. "Qué está sucediendo? Odio cuando algo sucede y no sé qué es… pensé que te estabas muriendo, Malfoy, desgraciado…" Unos dedos algo ásperos le acariciaron la mejilla en la más suave de las caricias. "Y luego esa extraña bruja viene a decirme que podrías haberte vuelto loco… En qué estás metido esta vez, maldito idiota? No me sorprendería que ahora que me he deshecho de Voldemort quieras toda la atención para ti. Pues olvídalo, aquí el que se mete en líos mortales soy yo, no tú, es mucho problema, probablemente tu delicada sensibilidad no lo soportaría." Susurró lo último con un toque de divertida ironía. "No me deshice de Voldemort sólo para seguir viendo gente morir, entiendes? Así que más te vale que sigas vivo y cuerdo… bueno, tan cuerdo como un Malfoy puede ser, pero… tú entiendes la idea."

Draco sintió el aliento de Harry muy cerca de sus labios, era tibio y olía a cerezas, de esas tan caras que el rubio siempre tenía en la habitación secreta de ambos y que el Gryffindor devoraba cada vez que las encontraba. No era que Draco las escondiese, todo lo contrario, siempre las dejaba sobre la mesita de centro, donde sabía perfectamente ya no estarían al día siguiente.

No llegó el beso que esperaba en sus labios semi partidos, pero sintió que algo húmedo cayó sobre ellos para dejar un sabor salado en su lengua cuando el líquido entró en su boca.

El colchón volvió a moverse y luego se quedó en su lugar. El Gryffindor se colocó su capa invisible de vuelta, completamente ignorante de la lágrima que había caído en sus labios del Slytherin, y salió de la enfermería, no sin antes darle una última mirada al tranquilamente dormido rubio.

Draco escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un silencioso 'clic' y abrió los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la boca, pero no la tocó, sino que se lamió los labios, como para cerciorarse de que aquel sabor salado no había sido fruto de su imaginación o un muy extraño sueño.

No lo había sido, ahí estaba, ese salado tibio. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mirando al techo sin saber exactamente qué pensar.

No tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder…

Y tampoco quiero saberlo… fue lo último que pensó antes de regresar a dormir.

------------------------------------------

La luz entraba por la ventana, pero era difuminada por las cortinas ahora cerradas que tenía. Ya era de mañana, era temprano, quizá un poco temprano para desayunar, pero tenía hambre, seguro que en cualquier momento Madam Pomfrey llegaría con algo para que comiera… y si no lo hacía pues tendría que molestarse en ir a la cocina y ordenar a algunos elfos domésticos que le sirvieran.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, estirándose todo lo que pudo para quitarse la pereza de encima; fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesto su traje argento, debía de haberse desvanecido en algún momento en la noche. Tomó un hondo suspiro, relajándose, dejando flotar sus sentidos… y fue cuando lo sintió. No estaba solo, alguien lo estaba mirando desde la puerta.

"Potter." Dijo, volviendo el rostro hacia ese lado de la habitación, sintiendo cómo aquella presencia se le acercaba más y más.

"Malfoy."

La figura de un muchacho con guantes y chalina apareció a unos metros de su cama, arreglándose los lentes que se le resbalaban por la nariz.

Se miraron a los ojos, unos verdes tan brillantes y claros como el verano; y otros grises-azulados que más asemejaban el plateado resplandor de la luna en una clara noche de invierno.

"Qué haces tú aquí? Y a estas horas?" Preguntó, sacándose la sábana de encima, tenía calor. "El desayuno no es hasta dentro de una hora."

"Se me antojó venir a molestarte, además pasé por la cocina antes de venir para acá." Respondió el Gryffindor en tono indiferente, pero sus ojos le contaban otra historia.

El rubio se le quedó mirando fijamente, sabía que Potter estaba diciendo una verdad a medias, aquel muchacho no era muy bueno para mentir. O por lo menos él no encontraba mucha dificultad en diferenciar una verdad de una mentira cuando salía de su boca… después de todo, no por nada se había pasado 6 años estudiando a su eterno rival.

"Déjame adivinar…" comenzó. "tuviste una discusión con tus oh-tan-interesantes amigos."

"Se podría decir." Respondió Harry algo fastidiado. Era cierto, había tenido una discusión con Hermione porque ella había descubierto que el mapa de los merodeadores ya no funcionaba para Harry. O ningún otro mapa que tuviera un poder de alcance no muy elevado… Se había puesto furiosa. No quería ni imaginarse si ella llegara a sospechar que cierto Malfoy tampoco podía ser ubicado en el mapa a menos que estuviera en Slytherin.

_1 hora atrás - Sala común de Gryffindor_

_"Harry, puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Lo llamó Hermione cuando lo vio queriendo salir a una hora descomunalmente temprana, inclusive para sus estándares. Y es que a su amigo, desde el año pasado, se le había dado por levantarse temprano y ser uno de los primeros en llegar a tomar el desayuno… pero aquello ya era el colmo, faltaba poco más de una hora para que lo sirvieran._

_"Seguro." Respondió Harry mirándola con algo de aprehensión. Había pensado en salir antes de ser notado, pero no había contado con que Hermione se hubiese levantado tan temprano para repasar las lecciones del día antes de entrar a las clases. Quiso darle alguna excusa, decirle que salía a correr, como ya varias veces había hecho, pero conocía aquella expresión. La chica sabía algo y no estaba muy contenta. _

_Se sentó en el asiento más cercano al fuego._

_"Harry, entiendo que hayas estado pasando por una fase de cambio, como todo adolescente, eso es normal. Comenzaste a actuar raro desde el asunto de las revistas de Quidditch, te alejaste un poco de nosotros con los meses, intentamos por todos los medios de acercarnos pero seguías manteniéndonos al margen… tratamos de entender, tu vida es cualquier cosa menos simple pero lo dejamos así porque Dumbledore nos dijo que pasarías las vacaciones aquí, con Sirius y Remus… luego algo sucedió en el verano, algo de lo que sé no quieres hablar aunque digas que no lo recuerdas." _

_Continuó Hermione antes de que Harry pudiese interrumpirla, no había terminado._

_"Ron y yo pensamos que quizá las cosas mejorarían, ya no había más… Voldemort por quien preocuparse, pero no fue así…has cambiado."_

_"Sigo siendo el mismo, Hermione." Respondió, casi temiendo a dónde iba toda esa 'conversación'. _

_"Lo sé, sigues siendo tú, pero a la vez… Es como si hubiéramos dejado de ser 'El Trío' que siempre fuimos, ya no…"_

_"Hermione," Interrumpió él acercándose a ella y cogiéndole las manos. "dejamos de ser 'El Trío' cuando tú y Ron comenzaron a salir. Como dicen, dos son compañía, tres son multitud."_

_"No puedes culparnos por eso, Harry; Ron y yo nunca te dejamos de lado."_

_"No me estás entendiendo, no culpo a nadie, estuve muy feliz por ti y por él, sólo aclaraba un punto."_

_"Pero entonces por qué nos dejas de lado a nosotros? Por qué hiciste esto?_

_Quiero entender y no puedo." Dijo ella ya en un tono frustrado, sacando de su túnica algo que asemejaba mucho al mapa de los merodeadores. "Cómo conseguiste que tu nombre no apareciera?!" Ahora sí sonaba molesta._

_"Ah, eso."_

_"Sí, eso!" Respondió ella parándose de golpe. "Desde cuándo?! Cómo conseguiste que el mapa no te detectara?!" _

_Ah, ya entiendo pensó Harry tratando de mantener la calma. No es un descubrimiento reciente el que yo no aparezca en el mapa, ya lo sabías… la pregunta es, desde cuándo? Has estado tratando de hacer otro, otro en donde mi nombre sí apareciera… "Quieres saber desde cuándo? Bien, te lo diré! Desde que me di cuenta de que mis amigos decidieron hacer de detectives y seguirme a donde quiera que fuera. Crees que no sé que mi capa de invisibilidad tenía una marca que brillaba en la noche? Un señuelo que seguían cuando salía en la noche a buscar algo de tranquilidad!" _

_"Estábamos preocupados por ti! No teníamos idea a dónde ibas! Siempre te llevabas el mapa y tu capa contigo, nunca nos decías a dónde, siempre evadías el tema, no tuvimos otra opción…"_

_"Sí tuvieron otra opción, pudieron haber respetado mi privacidad!"_

_"Ese no es el punto, Harry!" _

_"Entonces cuál es el punto!?" Se puso de pie de un golpe, alzando las manos al aire en frustración. _

_"Estamos preocupados por ti, Harry, te extrañamos… ya no sé qué hacer…" _

_El muchacho suspiró, no le gustaba ver así a su amiga… pero ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza. _

_Se le acercó. "No te tortures por eso, Hermione, las personas cambian pero siguen siendo ellas mismas, pero eso debes de saberlo tú, eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco." La abrazó brevemente, liberándose antes de que ella pudiera regresarle el abrazo. Tenía que salir de ahí o se haría muy tarde y no tendría tiempo. "Que haya madurado, que haya crecido, no significa que deje de ser tu amigo, o el de nadie… es sólo que… yo tengo mis cosas, cosas privadas, mías y sólo mías. Sabes cuántas cosas he tenido que hayan sido solamente mías y de nadie más? Ninguna, ninguna hasta hace poco y me gusta. Sé que suena algo egoísta, pero hey, no por nada el sombrero seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin." Dijo, en un tono reconciliador, pero que no daba pauta a algún argumento. "Ahora me voy a correr, te veo en el desayuno." Le besó la frente y salió lo más disimuladamente rápido que pudo. _

_Tan concentrado estaba en salir que no escuchó a la chica suspirar una última frase antes de regresar a su cuarto a cambiarse. "No significa que hayas dejado de ser mi amigo, pero qué tal mi mejor amigo?" _

"Pero no quiero hablar de eso."

"Bien, porque lo último que quisiera es aburrirme más de lo que ya estoy escuchándote hablar de tus amigos sangre sucia." Respondió Malfoy intentando levantarse de la cama, sólo para ser empujado de vuelta sobre ésta.

"Puedes ser de lo más despreciable cuando se te da la gana."

"Pero claro que puedo serlo, se te olvida con quién estás hablando? Y deja de empujarme, no porque estoy débil e indefenso significa que puedes abusar de mí." El rubio dijo lo último con un aire falsamente afectado mientras miraba el techo blanco.

"Débil e indefenso? Tú? Yo no te calificaría como indefenso ni aunque tuvieras cinco años…"

El rubio lo miró de reojo con una ceja alzada.

Segundos después ambos estallaron en risa, recordando el singular verano que habían pasado.

Draco terminó doblado sobre la cama, cogiéndose el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír, al igual que Harry, sólo que éste terminó cayendo sobre la silla más cercana.

"Tienes que admitir que eras un diablillo."

"Nunca dije ser un ángel…"

"Aunque lucieras como uno, eras adorable…"

"Ya te he dicho…" Gruñó el rubio.

"… en una forma bastante Malfoy, supongo. Debes de haber sido un niño horrible para con los de tu edad."

"Pero cómo te atreves…?" Intentó reprocharle el Slytherin en un tono casi fastidiado.

"Mientras tenías toda nuestra atención todo iba bien… pero en cuanto se te dejaba solo o no se te prestaba atención, las cosas comenzaban a estallar." El Gryffindor fue hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Frente al rubio, que todavía estaba recostado sobre ésta en forma transversal. "Por eso vine, no creí que la enfermería necesitara otra remodelación."

"Pues yo digo que sí, deberían despedir al decorador, horrendo el trabajo que hizo."

"Concuerdo contigo," Una voz los sorprendió desde la puerta. "hasta me atrevería a decir que la anterior decoración estaba mejor que ésta, y con eso digo bastante."

La puerta se cerró tras Blaise quien, si se sorprendió en ver al Gryffindor sentado en la misma cama que Malfoy, no lo demostró. Se acercó a ellos.

"Hola, Potter, qué haces por aquí?" Preguntó en un tono casi amable, estirándole la mano.

El Gryffindor la miró por unos segundos antes de tomarla y agitarla, nunca había agitado manos con un Slytherin a menos que fuese antes de un juego de Quidditch y obligado por Madam Hotch. Unos segundos después supo por qué nunca lo había hecho antes.

"Yo… eh… hum…"

El pelirrojo cogió su mano fuertemente cuando Harry trató de soltarlo, y lo jaló con fuerza, casi haciéndolo chocar con la cama contigua.

"Hey!" Protestó el Gryffindor al ser tan rudamente sacudido, pero cuando volteó vio a Zabini sentado donde él había estado y con la cabeza del rubio sobre su regazo, acariciando los sedosos cabellos casi platinados. Harry apretó los puños. A Draco no le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello.

"Me asombra tu dominio de la lengua, Potter, tan diestro como siempre." Blaise lo barrió con los ojos, le dio una mirada tan despectiva que sólo se podía comparar con la que Malfoy solía darle… Sólo que Zabini no era Draco, por lo tanto no tenía derecho a hacerlo. "Ya puedes irte." Ordenó el pelirrojo ya sin mirarlo, toda su atención dirigida al rubio que parecía disfrutar de la caricia. "Esperas una invitación para retirarte, Potter? Me voy a quedar con Draco y no te necesito aquí compartiendo nuestro oxígeno…"

Harry comenzó a ver rojo.

"Me traes algo de la cocina, Potter?" La voz de Malfoy los interrumpió, sintiendo la tensión en el aire. "Estoy hambriento y no quiero esperar al desayuno…"

"Tráetelo tú mismo, Malfoy!" Gruñó Harry, saliendo de la enfermería y golpeando la puerta tras él.

Draco vio todo eso con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

"Le haces algo a mi cabello y eres hombre muerto, Zabini."

----------------------------------

_PASADO: _

_Estaba nervioso… era la semana de fiestas de fin de año de su 4to año en Hogwarts. Hacía recién unos días que había llegado y ya podría decir que nunca la había pasado tan bien en su vida. _

_La mansión Malfoy era imponente y magnífica. No era que la mansión Snape fuese menos imponente pero era… algo más sencilla, a su abuela le gustaba el lujo en el que vivía, sólo que no le parecía útil la ostentación y por lo tanto tenían siempre lo suficiente, pero nada más. En cambio, la casa de Lucius era más que hermosa…_

_Los interminables pasadizos que daban a las alcobas principales estaban preciosamente iluminados con fuegos que hacían bailar las sombras sobres los exquisitos tapices al son que el que caminaba por ahí quería. Los cuadros, pintados por las más diestras manos, colgaban casi omnipotentes en los lugares más vistosos de la mansión. Era casi sublime caminar por los pasillos de la enorme biblioteca… nunca había visto tantos libros juntos, y de tanta variedad, en su corta vida. Y cada rincón, por más diminuto que fuese, hablaba de las riquezas que aquel lugar poseía. _

_Todo había sido maravilloso, los Sres. Malfoy lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto puso un pie en la mansión se sintió a gusto, pero aun así se sorprendió cuando su amigo le enseñó su habitación y no era una de las de huéspedes… se dio con la sorpresa de que casi todas sus cosas habían sido traídas de su casa, y como no era mucho todo lo demás había sido comprado para satisfacer sus 'necesidades básicas', como lo dijo el rubio, y claro eso significaba que ahora tenía cuatro veces más ropa que antes, entre otras cosas. Lo que no le sorprendió tanto fue que su habitación era la contigua a la de Lucius. _

_Esos días habían sido todo un alboroto, era ir de aquí para allá con Lucius, y a veces con su madre, a cuidar de los últimos detalles de la fiesta de fin de año, a hacer compras de navidad de último momento… Ah, la navidad había sido preciosa. Se había ido a acostar temprano, algo a lo que no pusieron mucha resistencia dado que, por causa del ajetreo de esos días, casi no habían dormido nada. A la mañana siguiente Lucius había entrado corriendo a su cuarto y juntos habían bajado a la sala principal para encontrar montones de regalos bajo el árbol, la mayoría de ellos de los Malfoy, aludiendo que todavía necesitaba muchas más cosas para hacerlo 'sentir como en casa'. Los Sres. Malfoy bajaron a saludarlos y luego salieron, eran personas muy ocupadas. _

_Ese día habían salido a esquiar hasta que ya no tuvieron el aire para seguir, comido hasta decir basta, bebido como nunca antes y dormido tan profundamente como un bebé. Claro, al día siguiente habían amanecido con una resaca digna de todo lo que se bebieron… pero felizmente Lucius siempre tenía un par de botellitas con poción para la resaca en su mesa de dormir. Para su suerte, extremadamente efectivas. _

_Pero ahora estaba algo inquieto… faltaban sólo unos minutos para el año nuevo, la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, con aquellos ánimos expectantes, sólo esperando que el reloj diera la media noche… y Lucius le acababa de susurrar en la oreja su primer propósito del nuevo año. _

_Una corriente le recorrió la espalda. _

_Desde aquel día en que el rubio lo besó en frente de Black y Lupin, Lucius había dejado las pretensiones y se dio a la tarea de enseñarle a Severus sobre el placer. Aquellos días habían sido… intensos, por decirlo de alguna forma. No habían llegado más allá de masturbarse el uno al otro, pero la mirada que el rubio a veces le daba le dejaba muy en claro que quería más, cada vez más, y que la espera no sería larga. _

_La sesión de besos y caricias que había tenido con el rubio antes de llegar a su casa le dejó bastante en claro que esa espera terminaría en aquella semana de fiestas. Faltaban diez minutos para que el portkey se los llevara a la mansión y Lucius había decidido que no podía entrar a su casa sin antes haber tenido, si quiera una vez, sexo oral. Él hizo maravillas con su lengua y lo había hecho venirse con fuerza. Cuando recobró el sentido se dio cuenta de que Lucius había introducido su dedo 'ahí', y aquellos ojos grises fulguraban con deseo. _

_"De esta noche no pasa, Severus…" Le había susurrado el rubio al oído hacía tan sólo unos minutos. "Voy a hacerte ver el infinito, Sev… ese es mi primer propósito para este año nuevo." _

_De pronto un ruido casi estruendoso lo volvió al presente. Miró a su alrededor vio en el cielo las luces de colores que hacían preciosas figuras. _

_Eran las doce._

_"Feliz año nuevo, Severus." Lucius apareció delante suyo de repente. "No quieres venir a celebrarlo conmigo en mi alcoba?" La claramente lasciva sonrisa que adornaba los labios del rubio era embelesante. _

_Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y sus ojos negros brillaron con determinación. Alzó la copa de licor que tenía en las manos hasta sus labios y se la tomó de un golpe, sin apartar la vista del rubio._

_Asintió. "Será un placer."_

_"Sí que lo será," Respondió Lucius con ese brillo de lujuria en los ojos. "claro que lo será._

TBC

**Respuestas **

A ver, me han preguntado si Lucius en realidad pudo haber muerto, y como dijo Morgana, sí, casi en DMLSP, pero ahí está, vivito y coleando. Cómo, cuándo y dónde... ya lo verán se explicará más adelante.

También aclaro que este no es un fic Lucius/Draco, a pesar de lo que pueda haber parecido en el cap anterior '' si quieren algo de eso vayan a leer Draconis, que está con mis otros fics de HP.

SÓLO POR ESTA VEZ responderé por aquí ya que estas dos personas no dejaron mail, todos de los demás que dejaron review recibirán un mail con mi respuesta

XD.- Te asusté con lo de Lucius . jo. Y la sangre… bueno, ya me han dicho que tengo algo con la sangre… '' pero en fin. Mis actualizaciones dependen de si tengo el cap o no. Si lo tengo rápido, actualizo rápido, si no tengo ganas de escribir pues…

Niky-chan.- Gracias y la historia gira alrededor de Draco, pero como este es un Draco/Harry, se podría decir que ellos son los personajes principales. A mí me gustan ambas parejas y no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer con eso.

DON'T STAY

Sometimes I  
need to remember just to breathe  
sometimes I  
need you to stay away from me  
sometimes I'm  
in disbelief I didn't know  
somehow I  
need you to go   
sometimes I  
feel like I trusted you too well  
sometimes I  
just feel like screaming at myself  
sometimes I'm  
in disbelief I didn't know  
somehow I  
need to be alone

don't stay  
forget our memories  
forget our possibilities  
what you were changing me into  
just give me myself back and  
don't stay  
forget our memories  
forget our possibilities  
take all your faithlessness with you  
just give me myself back and  
don't stay

I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
of you wasting me away

with no apologies

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA

VETE

A veces  
Sólo necesito recordar respirar  
A veces  
Necesito que te alejes de mí  
A veces  
Por incrédulo no veía…  
De alguna forma  
Necesito que te vayas  
A veces  
Siento que confié mucho en ti  
A veces  
Sólo quiero gritarme a mí mismo  
A veces  
Por incrédulo no veía…  
De alguna forma  
Necesito estar solo

Vete  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
En lo que me estabas convirtiendo  
Sólo regrésame a mí mismo y  
Vete  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
Llevate todas tus infidelidades contigo  
Sólo regrésame a mí mismo y  
Vete

Ya no te necesito  
No quiero ser ignorado  
No necesito otro día más  
De ti consumiéndome

Sin pedir perdón

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: METEORA


	4. Cap04: Maldición, Malfoy…

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune AKA Veneficus**

Página: darkcrimson (punto) net / veneficus /

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

Nota .- Entro en exámenes la prox semana así que los reviews los estaré respondiendo después

**Capítulo Cuatro  
**

Malfoy había salido de la enfermería, no asistió al desayuno, pero lo había visto entrar a la clase de Runas en compañía de Zabini.

"Harry, sé que no te agrada Malfoy, pero deberías dejar de gruñirle." Dijo Dean quien estaba caminando a su lado.

"Son un par de idiotas." Fue su respuesta, mandándoles dagas con la mirada a los Slytherin mientras entraba a su clase correspondiente.

"A mí me gusta uno de esos idiotas." Una voz tras de ellos. "Si no te importa." Seamus pasó caminando. "Y cuidado, que esas serpientes muerden." Entraron al salón.

"Y también son venenosas." Agregó Harry.

Tenían Hechizos Avanzados, con Ravenclaw.

"Sin comentarios…" Respondió Dean, mirándolos como si estuvieran locos. "Dónde están Ron y Hermione?" Preguntó cuando Harry se sentó con ellos.

"Reunión de Prefectos."

Media hora después Harry ya no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza que le había comenzado ni bien el profesor comenzó a dictar la clase.

"Sucede algo Sr. Potter?" Preguntó el profesor, que se había parado al lado del Gryffindor sin que él se diera cuenta. "Necesita ir a la enfermería?"

Harry alzó la vista y asintió, poniéndose de pie para salir del salón.

"Necesita que alguien lo acompañe?" Le preguntó cuando estaba saliendo.

"No es necesario, gracias."

Estaba en camino para pedirle a Madam Pomfrey lo más fuerte que tuviera para el dolor de cabeza cuando la vio. Era Morgana. La bruja estaba saliendo de los calabozos.

"Hey! Espere!" Harry corrió hacia ella, olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza.

Morgana volteó y lo miró con aquellos ojos infinitos que le daban desconfianza. Por un momento ellos lo distrajeron y no vio por donde caminaba.

Se tropezó justo cando estaba ya cerca de ella.

Harry maldijo entre dientes cuando vio que iba a caer sobre la bruja, pero en lugar de eso, pasó a través de ella, como si estuviera hecha de humo…

_  
Cuando entró la vio sentada sobre una silla de respaldar alto pero sin brazos, leyendo un libro grueso que tenía páginas de cuero y cubierta de papel._

"Has regresado a aceptar mi oferta." Dijo ella sin apartar la vista de las páginas, pasando sus largos dedos blancos por sobre líneas imaginarias sobre aquella página de cuero. "Dije que tu decisión no podía ser influenciada, sin embargo tu padre mandó por ti y ahora regresas a aceptar lo que hace poco rechazaste." 

"Él sólo me hizo ver más claramente las cosas y regresé para saber si después de haber hablado con ellos de todas formas vas a aceptarme como tu pupilo… O me retiro?" Draco no apartó la mirada de aquellos infinitos ojos negros, por alguna razón… le gustaban, se sentía atraído hacia ellos. Hacia ella.

"No es necesario que te retires, te escogí entres tus compañeros porque el potencial que tienes me intriga tanto como me atrae." El corazón del rubio se saltó un latido. "Tienes la ambición que se necesita, la astucia para lograr tus fines… y la inteligencia para controlarlos." Una mesa apareció a su lado y ella dejó el libro sobre ésta. "Haré de ti un Mago Obscuro si ése es tu deseo, Draco Malfoy, y como bien ya sabes eso tendrá su precio." La bruja se puso de pie, su cabello largo y blanco resbalándose de su hombro a su espalda. "He decidido que en lugar de cobrártelo eventualmente lo haré ahora, en cuanto firmes el acuerdo de Maestro/Pupilo. Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo después, pero por tu desobediencia será ahora."

Draco tragó saliva, no podía evitar que se le escarapelara la piel al sólo pensar en lo que le pudiese pedir aquella bruja. "Está bien. Dónde firmo?" De un momento a otro sus ojos claros se dirigieron hacia el libro de páginas de cuero y vio ahí aparecer unos párrafos en una escritura que jamás había visto antes, pero por alguna razón entendía perfectamente. 

Se acercó, tomó el libro y, sentándose donde previamente había estado Morgana, se puso a leer las letras que aparecían en cada página. No se detuvo hasta haberlo terminado todo.

"No estoy de acuerdo con algunos puntos." Su suave voz se alzó en el profundo silencio que había tomado aquel lugar desde hacía un par de horas.

La bruja alzó una ceja. "Algunos puntos son negociables."

No fue hasta una hora más adelante que el acuerdo estuvo listo, revisado por ambos.

"Sabes firmar con magia?"

"Desde luego que sí."

"Muy bien." 

Morgana tocó el cuaderno con la punta de su dedo y éste comenzó a sangrar, pero la sangre se evaporó al instante que ella retiró el dedo. Draco hizo lo mismo. Segundos más tarde el nombre de los dos brillaba con letras doradas sobre la última página de cuero.

El rubio se quedó mirando el libro mientras éste se desvanecía. Cerró los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y respiró hondo.

"Ahora fijaremos el precio?" Preguntó, intentando hacer que su voz no se quebrase.

"El precio ya está fijado." Respondió ella con esa suave voz que no le había escuchado hasta ese entonces. Por un momento le pareció que era tristeza aquella inflexión en la voz de ella que sólo duró una fracción de segundo. "Ese padre tuyo debería aprender a no entrometerse…"

"No te metas con él, Morgana." Le interrumpió él casi bruscamente, por primera vez atreviéndose a llamarla por su nombre.

"Es muy tarde, ya está inmiscuido, y él mismo lo provocó." Continuó con un timbre amable, su voz ya no se escuchaba tan severa como antes.

"No voy a entregártelo, entiendes? No a mi padre, no a él."

Se hizo un prolongado silencio mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas. Las irises claras fulguraban con decisión, mientras que las almendras negras no revelaban nada… hasta el último momento, en el que el rubio pudo ver cierto sentimiento en aquel negro infinito. Y Draco supo, de alguna forma, que no perdería a su padre.

"Te exijo la vida de uno de tu padres." Dijo ella en una voz tan tierna que en lugar de sonar como la sentencia de muerte que en realidad era, sonó como el comenzar de una dulce melodía. "Ése es el precio."

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandes y abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, ni siquiera aire, ya que el rubio sintió como si sus pulmones ya no le funcionasen. Comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo se sacudió y en su mente una voz gritaba 'no puedes pedirme eso!' mientras sacudía la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

"El precio está fijado, si no decides en próximos minutos, yo tomaré la decisión y tomaré su vida para sacarlo de la tuya."

Aquellas palabras fueron como si le hubieran lanzado una cruciatus, y lo hicieron retroceder unos pasos. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y ajustó los dientes. Era una pesadilla.

"No tienes porqué escoger, Draco, déjame eso a mí, su tiempo ha terminado…"

"Narcissa…" El nombre de su madre salió de su boca como un breve susurro, casi inaudible. Había dejado de temblar, sus brazos estaban relajados a sus lados y sus ojos la miraban directamente a ella. "Su vida es tuya, escojo a Narcissa." Una terrible calma tomó cuenta de Draco, su mente se aclaró de un momento a otro y todo fue tan fácil. "Tómala a ella y deja a mi padre en paz, déjamelo a mí." Todo era tan… frío. Se sintió de cristal. Si intentaba moverse se rompería? Quizá.

Ella lo miró por varios segundos, como si hubiese sabido que él iba a responder eso pero no esperara que lo hiciera. Y él la veía mirarlo, con aquel aire de indiferencia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y lo había convertido en cristal.

"Que así sea."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna se atrevió a resbalarse por su rostro.

Cuando golpeó contra el piso sintió que todo el aire le abandonaba el cuerpo; había sido tanta la sorpresa que se llevó al ver toda esa… memoria recorrerle la mente que ni cuenta se dio de que el suelo de piedra se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad. El golpe lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en sí escuchó unas voces a lo lejos.

"… acaso no podemos dejarlo ahí?" Decía una voz claramente fastidiada.

"Eso no nos va a librar de él, es peor que la mala hierba." Otra, igualmente irritada, contestó.

Escuchó pasos cada vez más cerca. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lamentó haberlo hecho. El nada amable rostro de Snape fue lo primero que vio.

"Qué haces tirado en el suelo?" Le gruñó. "y tan cerca de Slytherin?"

El Gryffindor apoyó las palmas de las manos en el piso para sostenerse y se sentó. La cabeza le estaba palpitando y fue recién entonces que sintió que algo húmedo y tibio le resbalaba por la frente.

"Lo siento profesor," le contestó tocándose la frente, lo que casi lo hace saltar de dolor. "la próxima vez iré a desmayarme a otro lugar." Su tono claramente irónico.

"Eso suena bien." Respondió Snape cogiéndolo del brazo para ponerlo de pie. "Ve a la enfermería y quédate ahí."

Harry masculló algo en respuesta y los adultos se alejaron. Dio dos primeros pasos y sintió que el mundo daba vueltas.

"Creo que me golpeé la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensaba."

"Harry…?" Escuchó una voz que se aproximaba.

"Potter? Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo en territorio Slytherin?"

"Blaise! No ves que Harry no está bien?!" Seamus corrió hacia su amigo.

"Y a mí qué?"

Seamus cogió a Harry y lo apoyó en sus hombros. Sólo entonces vio el rojo que manchaba su rostro. "Ven a ayudarme! Harry está sangrando, podría estar muriendo!"

"No estoy muriendo, Seamus…"

"No creo tener tanta suerte."

Seamus le mandó una mirada reprochadora al pelirrojo.

Blaise sólo alzó una ceja, contestándole la mirada mientras sacaba de entre sus túnicas su varita y la apuntó hacia los Gryffindor… lo siguiente que Hary supo fue que estaba sobre una camilla flotando en el aire.

"Hey!" Protestó el muchacho de cabellos negros. "Bájame!" pero fue ignorado mientras Blaise y Seamus seguían mirándose.

"Nunca olvides que eres un mago, Seamus." Fue lo único que le respondió el Slytherin antes de pasar por su delante, dirigiendo la camilla con la varita a la enfermería.

------------------------------

"Y cómo se hizo esto, Sr. Potter?" Preguntó la enfermera mientras terminaba de curarlo.

"No lo recuerdo, debo de haber tropezado - ouch!" Madam Pomfrey lo miró como si no le creyera. "El profesor me había dejado salir porque no me sentía bien, me estaba doliendo la cabeza, y me dirigía hacia acá cuando…" Frunció el entrecejo.

"La enfermería no está en la dirección de los calabozos, Sr. Potter."

"Lo sé… pero por alguna razón…" Por qué se había ido para allá? Había visto algo…? Morgana, sí, era algo sobre ella.. pero qué? Estaba seguro de que ella no lo había llamado; esa extraña bruja no intercambiaba palabra con otro que no fuera Malfoy a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Ahora se acordaba, había sido él quien quería hablar con ella sobre Malfoy… Draco! Algo le había pasado al rubio! Pero qué…?!

"Sr. Potter, está usted bien?" Vio el rostro preocupado de la enfermera frente el suyo.

"Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien…"

"Pero le ha bajado la presión, se ha puesto pálido…"

"No, no, estoy bien." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Gracias Madam Pomfrey."

Hary salió rápidamente, corriendo hacia los calabozos. Para suerte suya vio la cabellera rubia de Malfoy al fondo del corredor.

"Hey, Malfoy! Espera!" Gritó. Aceleró el paso, y vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien, pero cuando pensó que iba a chocar pasó de frente, sintiendo sólo un frío helado recorrerle el cuerpo. Cómo detestaba pasar a través de fantasmas. Volvió el rostro ligeramente y vio que el Barón Sanguinario miraba por sobre él con aquellos ojos fijos y sin expresión. El fantasma hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

Por qué sobre él?

Harry regresó la vista hacia delante y trató de detenerse, pero ya era muy tarde. Por segunda vez en ese día iba a chocarse con alguien…! Por segunda vez?

El golpe fue fuerte, tuvo la impresión de golpearse contra una pared porque prácticamente rebotó y cayó al suelo sentado. 

"Maldición, Malfoy…" Comenzó, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos grises irritados y odiosos, mirándolo con disgusto. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Malfoy.. no, pensó Harry, son de un Malfoy, pero no de 'Malfoy'. No de Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy…" Dijo ahora con más claro disgusto.

El tiempo que habían tenido que compartir en el castillo cuando estuvieron atrapados todos ahí había hecho que una especie de tregua se formara entre ellos. Entre todos, en realidad. Todos habían tenido que aprender a soportarse y/o ignorarse… pero por alguna razón, en cuanto le puso los ojos encima a Lucius, sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. 

"Potter," respondió el rubio alzando una ceja. "al parecer es hábito tuyo…"

Pero Harry no sólo escuchó las primeras palabras, lo demás se convirtió en un zumbido en el fondo. Sentía como si hubiera algo en lo profundo de su mente que quería salir a la superficie y tenía la seguridad de que tenía que ver con el Malfoy que estaba parado al frente de él.

De un momento a otro todo lo que había visto cuando pasó a través de Morgana le regresó con la violencia de un tsunami.

TBC

LYING FROM YOU

when I pretend  
everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
when I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
stealing second after second just cause I know I can / but  
I can't pretend this is the way it will stay / I'm just  
trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
so I'm  
lying my way from you

no / no turning back now  
I wanna be pushed aside   
so let me go  
no / no turning back now  
let me take back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
no turning back now  
anywhere on my own  
cause I can see  
no / no turning back now  
the very worst part of you  
is me

I remember what they taught to me  
remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
remember listening to all of that and this again  
so I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
and now you think this person really is me and I'm  
trying to bend the truth  
but the more I push  
the more I'm pulling away   
'cause I'm

lying my way from you

this isn't what I wanted to be  
I never thought that what I said  
would have you running from me  
like this

the very worst part of you  
the very worst part of you  
is me

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA

MINTIENDO PARA ALEJARME DE TI

Cuando pretendo  
Que todo es lo que quiero que sea  
Me veo como lo que tú siempre quisiste verme  
Cuando pretendo  
Que puedo olvidar el criminal que soy  
Robándome cada segundo sólo porque sé que puedo hacerlo  
Pero no puedo pretender que las cosas se quedarán así / yo sólo   
Estoy tratando de torcer la verdad  
No puedo pretender ser quien tú quieres que yo sea  
Así que estoy mintiendo para alejarme de ti

no / ya no hay vuelta atrás   
Quiero se puesto de lado  
Así que déjame ir  
no / ya no hay vuelta atrás  
Déjame recobrar mi vida  
Prefiero estar solo  
ya no hay vuelta atrás   
En cualquier lugar solo  
Porque puedo ver  
no / ya no hay vuelta atrás  
Que la peor parte de ti  
Soy yo

Recuerdo lo que me enseñaron  
Recuerdo las charlas sobre la persona que debería ser  
Recuerdo escucharlas una y otra vez  
Así que pretendí ser alguien que trataba de encajar  
Y ahora piensas que ése en realidad soy yo y yo…  
tratando de torcer la verdad  
Pero mientras más empujo  
Más me alejo  
Porque yo…

Mintiendo para alejarme de ti

Esto no es lo que yo quería ser

Nunca pensé que lo yo decía  
Te haría huir de mi  
Así

La peor parte de ti  
La peor parte de ti  
Soy yo

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: METEORA


	5. Cap05: Le petit mort

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune AKA Veneficus**

Página: darkcrimson (punto) net / veneficus /

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

**Nota** .- Como ahora se ha puesto más esquisito --' y no quiere mostrar los mails de todos, he decidido volver a dejar las **respuestas a los reviews al final del capítulo**, como lo hacía antes. Ahora sí enjoy.

**Capítulo Cinco**

"Lucius? Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías…" Snape pasó la vista del rubio al muchacho que se encontraba todavía sentado en el suelo, mirando a Lucius con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego su expresión cambió completamente, se puso pálido, y por sus ojos pasó algo… tristeza? Angustia? Pero sólo fue por unos segundos, porque eso que había visto en las irises verdes se opacó bajo la capa de rabia que se volvía más gruesa con cada segundo.

"Tú…" La voz de Potter parecía un gruñido, y lo vio sacar su varita y apuntarla hacia Lucius. El rubio hizo lo mismo, era casi instintivo, pero ninguno hizo nada.

"_Narcissa_," Dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros mirándolo con odio, el nombre de su esposa sonaba tan raro en labios de aquel chico que había sido su desgracia y a la vez su salvación. "_Narcissa_, fue lo que él dijo cuando era tu vida la que ella quería."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus cejas pálidas se fruncieron. "De qué estás hablando, Potter?"

"Ella dijo '_Ese padre tuyo debería aprender a no entrometerse_' pero él no le hizo caso, hasta se podría decir que la amenazó…"

"Potter," Snape intentó llamar su atención. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

"Ella lo supo, y por algún motivo a ella le importa porque…" Siguió balbuceando Harry. "Ella sólo quería lo mejor para él, por eso, el precio…"

"El precio…" repitió Lucius cuando el rompecabezas de los balbuceos de Potter termino de formarse en su cabeza. Cómo sabía Potter sobre eso? "Cuidado con lo que hablas muchacho, porque ese precio fue mi la vida esposa." En su mente todavía podía verla, durmiendo pacíficamente frente al fuego, sentada en el sillón con un libro en las manos. En ese instante lo había sabido, porque sabía que Narcissa nunca se quedaba dormida mientras leía.

"No!" Gritó Potter con tanta fuerza que casi lo hace retroceder. "No era ella, eras tú! Ella quería tu vida, pero Draco…'_No te metas con él_' fue su respuesta, y tenía miedo, tenía miedo porque sabía ya no había otra salida, había firmado ese contrato, pero él no había querido … Draco siempre hace su santa voluntad, pero lo firmó aunque no quería firmarlo! Por qué lo hizo?!"

El Gryffindor se detuvo unos cuantos segundo para tomar algo de aire, sus ojos le ardían y sus labios temblaban. Por un momento sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el recuerdo de aquella escena que parecía proyectarse en su mente una y otra vez.

"Ella lo hizo escoger, bastardo!" El Gryffindor parecía haber vuelto en sí, pues ahora lo miraba nuevamente con aquella rabia que no sabía como explicar. Era una rabia diferente a la que el muchacho había solido dirigirle antes de su pequeña tregua. "él le había dicho '_No voy a entregártelo,'_ con aquel tono que usa cuando no piensa cambiar de opinión aunque el mundo de venga abajo… _'No a mi padre, no a él'_ fueron sus palabras, y ella lo supo… supo que contrato o no Draco no te entregaría así que lo hizo escoger… lo hizo escoger porque ella pensó que si lo hacía tal vez él no podría… '_Te exijo la vida de uno de tu padres_' fue lo que dijo, y su voz era suave… "

Lucius no sabía de qué estar más desconcertado, del hecho que Draco hubiese escondido algo como eso, o que Potter estuviera llorando como si aquello le hubiera dolido tanto a él como sabía le había dolido a Draco.

"Cuando no reaccionó ella lo miró con… '_El precio está fijado, si no decides en próximos minutos, yo tomaré la decisión y tomaré su vida para sacarlo de la tuya_' le dijo. Draco tuvo que escoger!" Gritó el muchacho, haciendo retroceder al rubio casi de un salto, causando que chocara contra el profesor de pociones que se veía casi tan anonadado como Lucius. "Pero en realidad ella no quería tener que hacerlo escoger, sólo te quería a ti fuera del juego. '_No tienes porque escoger, Draco,_' dijo ella, parecía tan triste, '_déjame eso a mí_' pero él abrió la boca y dijo '_Narcissa… _' y su voz era tan… vacía… parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que ella… hasta que ella…" Su voz se quebró, no podía detener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, sentía que ardía por dentro y quería herir a Lucius, hacerlo sufrir, lastimarlo por haberle hecho eso a su propio hijo… pero continuó, continuó porque vio que sus palabras estaban hiriendo de alguna forma al maldito que Draco tenía por padre y que al parecer sí tenía un alma en alguna parte porque sus ojos claros enrojecieron con un pesar que Harry sabía el adulto estaba luchando por mantener bajo control. "Hasta que ella dijo '_Que así sea_' y en ese momento sus ojos… y Draco lo comprendió, se dio cuenta que había escogido… asimiló lo que estaba sucediendo… y… y… y no sé porqué la escogió a ella! Cómo puede querer tanto a alguien como tú?!"

"Ese no es tu problema, Potter." El rubio respondió ásperamente, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era descubrir de dónde el muchacho había sacado todo eso. Y si era cierto.

Y si lo era…

"TE ODIO!" Gritó el Gryffindor, retrocediendo unos pasos como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en le pecho. "Duele…" gimió, bajando la vista. "yo la maté… maté a mi propia madre…" terminó susurrando y cayó de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalándole por el rostro libremente.

"Potter…?" Escuchó una voz de lejos. Conocida. Alzó la vista y distinguió al rubio que se acercaba hacia él desde el corredor por donde había entrado. Y tras él, a la bruja de ojos negros como el infinito.

Por qué el rubio tenía esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro? Usualmente Draco podía esconder tan bien lo que sentía.

"Potter!"

Harry trató de sonreír, la confusión que nublaba su mente se fue disipando cuando vio que la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del rubio estaba dirigida hacia él. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Sentía como si el peso del mundo le hubiera caído sobre los hombros.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Esos sentimientos de desesperación no eran suyos, a diferencia de la rabia que le recorría por las venas.

Eran de Draco.

Del muchacho que esos momentos tenía su rostro en las manos tibias, tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero… por qué?

PASADO Mansión Malfoy - Vacaciones de fin de año

Dada la media noche Lucius lo había llevado a su recámara, ambos riendo en voz alta mientras corrían hacia ella, deteniéndose aquí y allá para besarse.

Lucius lo había tomado gentilmente, había marcado cada canto de su cuerpo con sus besos y caricias… tan diferente de la forma en la que alguien esperaría que 'Lucius Malfoy' hiciera…

"Relájate, Severus," Le suspiró en el oído ni bien entraron a la habitación. "no voy a lastimarte." Un beso profundo reclamó su aliento. "A menos que quieras que lo haga." Una mano entre sus piernas lo hizo morderse el puño para no dejar salir algún ruido muy fuerte. "No hagas eso," le reprochó aquella voz quitándole la mano de la boca. "Hoy quiero escucharte. Cada gemido, cada sollozo, cada grito que salga de ti. Hoy tu cuerpo es mío y sólo mío para hacer lo que yo quiera con él, para darle todo el placer que se le pueda proveer."

Todo sucedió tan rápido… En un momento ambos estaba besándose con voracidad y el siguiente estaban tendidos sobre la cama, desnudos, recorriéndose los cuerpos manos y labios, como si estuvieran tratando de memorizar cada canto, cada línea.

Severus gimió y su espalda se levantó de la cama cuando el rubio mordió con fuerza una de sus tetillas mientras sus manos hábiles acariciaban su ingle.

"Te gusta…" afirmó Lucius mientras seguía abusando de los sensibles nudillos de carne, disfrutando del temblar en el cuerpo más pequeño.

"Estás seguro…?" respondió el moreno entrecortadamente. "Yo creo que es el alcohol o…" un gemido que escapó de su boca evitó que continuara cuando una lasciva mano embarrada de aceites lo cogió de ahí y comenzó a acariciarlo con insistencia.

"Decías?" Comenzó a besarle el cuello, sus manos recorriendo las largas , y para ese momento, temblorosas piernas, mientras su cuerpo encajaba gradualmente entre los muslos pálidos.

Severus cedió a los avances del rubio. Todo él se sacudía ligeramente, eso y el rubor que dominaba su rostro eran los únicos indicios de su nerviosismo y deseo.

Lucius sonrió contra el cuello ahora completamente marcado del otro muchacho y fue por su boca, tomándola en un beso arrebatador. Lo sintió responder; las piernas, que se habían separado para dejarlo reposar cómodamente entre ellas, terminaron por abrirse completamente a él, hasta terminar abrazando sus caderas; las manos, tan hábiles en la preparación de pociones, que hasta ese momento habían estado aferradas a las sábanas, se aferraron a su espalada, arañándolo. Eso lo hizo gemir.

Ahondaron el beso mientras la posición era aprovechada para frotar sus cuerpos. Lucius apartó sus bocas, un hilo de saliva se rehusó a terminar aquella unión, sus labios húmedos y rojos se abrían y cerraban tratando de recuperar algo de aire mientras seguían aquella cadencia.

"Voy a tomarte," Jadeó Lucius en el oído de su amante, causando una reacción inmediata en éste, que clavó su unas en la blanca espalda. El rubio sonrió. Estiró una mano a un lado y, debajo de la almohada, sacó un pomito. "y no pienso esperar más." Le mostró el líquido azul que brillaba dentro.

"Eso no es…" Comenzó Severus, sus sentidos todavía ofuscados.

"No, no es, es algo mejor."

Lucius aprovechó que las piernas del muchacho estabas abrazadas a su cintura para alzarlo de las caderas y destapó el pomo.

"Estás tratando de drogarme, Lucius?" Preguntó Severus en un tono sarcástico cuando el olor le llegó.

"No, pero si tiene algo de datura y belladona." El rubio vertió el contenido en una mano y luego comenzó a untar su miembro con aquello por unos segundos, sacándole algunos suspiros. "Es un lubricante muy especial." Introdujo tres dedos, sorprendiendo al otro, pero para su asombro el gemido que escapó su garganta fue uno de placer. Intenso.

"Te gusta?" Le susurró Lucius en el oído. Severus asintió, moviendo las caderas para conseguir más fricción. "Lo conseguí en Knockturn Alley, una pócima bastante exótica… magia negra, Sev. Puedes sentir el poder? Puedes sentirlo?" El rubio movió sus dedos más profundamente en el muchacho para enfatizar su punto, sus miembros rozando el uno con el otro entre sus vientres, creando sensaciones exquisitas para ambos… un alo azul comenzó a rodearlos.

"Sí… puedo s-sentirlo…" El moreno escondió la cabeza en el cuello del rubio, intentando controlar sus cuerdas vocales.

"Si tres dedos se sienten así de bien, imagínate cómo se sentirá cuando te posea completamente."

Aquellas palabras cumplieron su cometido, recorriendo el cuerpo más joven como una corriente que lo sacudió, sus dientes se clavaron en la piel blanca y se vino, esparciendo su esencia entre sus vientres mientras los dedos seguían moviéndose dentro de él.

Snape todavía no salía de su orgasmo, por su cuerpo corría la sensación más placentera, parecía que sus pulmones no pudieran conseguir suficiente oxígeno… fue cuando sintió a Lucius invadirlo de un solo movimiento, causando que sus dientes se clavaran profundamente en el cuello níveo, como dos filosas navajas, sacando sangre, y el rubio se vino. Sintió aquella sustancia tibia llenarlo.

Lucius cayó sobre él, girándose a un lado para no apoyar todo su peso sobre Severus, y ambos se quedaron así hasta que recuperaron algo de aire.

"Esto es culpa tuya," se quejó el rubio en un tono no muy convincente mientras le besaba la cabeza y le acariciaba el torso. "Nunca me había pasado eso antes."

Snape rió, volteando el rostro para besar los labios del otro muchacho.

"A qué te refieres?" lo abrazó con brazos y piernas. "Estuvo bien, más que bien." Le besó la oreja, y vio que la herida que le había hecho con los dientes ya estaba dejando de sangrar. No pudo resistirse, la lamió. Lucius gimió y pudo sentirlo endureciéndose de nuevo.

"Bastardo…" Malfoy suspiró, cogiendo la cabeza de Severus para que ésta no se moviera de su cuello y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Así que a Lucius Malfoy le gusta el dolor…" Severus sonrió mientras mordisqueaba la parte herida, sacando más sangre. En ese momento se sentía algo aturdido, no sabía si porque su cuerpo estaba volviendo a excitarse junto con el de Lucius, o por que aquella sustancia roja que estaba probando del cuello del rubio le sabía más exquisita que cualquier manjar o ambrosía.

Que Lucius cogiera sus manos con una suya para entrar en él nuevamente con fuerza lo tomó por sorpresa, e hincó los dientes en el mismo lugar que la primera vez, causando que ambos gimieran de placer.

"Y a Severus Snape le gusta la sangre…" El rubio le dio una maliciosa sonrisa torcida mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de aquel cuerpo caliente y dispuesto.

"La sangre no, Lucius…la sangre es algo salad-ah!… metálica, pero… " El muchacho de cabellos negros cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras olas de placer lo recorrían cada vez que el certero rubio tocaba aquel mágico lugar dentro de él. "… la tuya es… diferen… ah!..." Lucius incrementó su tempo, silenciándolo al tomar los labios pálidos con los suyos casi rojos.

Con una mano el rubio cogió el miembro del más joven y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras con la otra le pinchaba las tetillas. Empezaron a moverse como uno, la penetración se hizo cada vez más profunda, más fuerte, más rápida.

Sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a luchar por oxígeno, hasta que sus jadeos se mezclaron con sus gemidos, hasta que tenían que separarse por fuerza de necesidad por unos segundos para luego volver a sumergirse el uno en el otro, intentando alargar el momento lo más posible, ambos queriendo retrazar el final un instante más, una eternidad más, hasta que llegaron a la inevitable muerte, donde sus cuerpos se sacudieron para luego fundirse, sus movimientos se hicieron casi frenéticos por unos últimos instantes y luego… luego…

Le petit mort.

TBC

Le petit mort.– La pequeña muerte en otras palabras, el orgasmo.

Reviews:

**Maggie**.- Blaise es... O Blaise me encanta, me parece un slytherin 'to the core'

**Gala Snape**.- Sorry '' pero no se puede forzar la inspración... pero mi musa se puso muy quisquillosa... y ya ves que de 'esa noche' no pasó winks

**Ayesha**.- Ahí lo tienes, my dear o espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como Sev Y Morgana es... ' eh... es Morgana ''' y sí, se las trae contra Lucius.

**Murtilla**.- Esos dos slytherin? Draco y Blaise? pues es obvio o claro que tuvieron algo. Y pues... que te digo, me gustan los cliffhanger así es más emocionante!

**Snuffle's Girl**.- No, no he desaparecido XD sorry si este llegó también algo tarde, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto... inclusive casi ni actualizo xq estuve teniendo problemas con la tarjeta de video cuando instalé el win xp... que ya desinstalé hasta nuevo aviso... Ah, sí, bueno, a quién no le daría cólera eso? Hice esa parte especialmente xq a mí Hrmione me parece muy metichi P El nuevo look de Tom me terminó gustando cuando vi la escena del pajarito de papel grax! kisses quiero helado... hum, un mcflurry...

**Sara**.- Gracias, es mi pareja favorita o

**Skgirlfan**.- Ya corregí eso de Limp Biskit '' es que usualmente trabajo con un cuadro, que luego se encarga de hacer desaparecer cuando subo el archivo -- y me había olvidado de cambiar el nombre del grupo... '

**PrincesaPotter**.- Si quieres hablar conmigo por msn, puedes agregarme tú si quieres o mi msn es sólo que no entro mucho al msn, así que si quieres conversar conmigo escríbeme y podemos quedar en uno de estos días

**Mary the bloody**.- A mí tampoco me gustan los capítulos pequeños, pero a veces no se pueden evitar... era eso o juntarlo con éste y hacerlas esperar el doble de tiempo... P Mira, Draco y Harry tienen personalidades... ahem muy explosivas o así que digamos que sí se llevan pero ninguno deja que uno tenga la ventaja sobre el otro '' no te preocupes, yo acabo lo que empiezo no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, no ls voy a abandonar

**Shion Zaitess**.- Morgana es... ni yo te podría decir exctamente o' algo se explicó en este capítulo por lo menos pero sí, Morgana estaría más que feliz de tener la cabeza de Lucius como trofeo de guerra P

**GaBo**.- Ya Morgana explicará más profundamente xq Harry vio lo que vio... ' si quiere... A mí también me encanta Blaise

**Sara**.- Sí, pobre Harry, es mejor que vaya pensando en comprarse lentes nuevos ' no vaya a ser que la sigt se caiga por alguna escalera... P

**Nemesis Riddle**.- No, sorry, no tengo tiempo definido para entregar capítulos, ahora no... ;; antes, cuando tenía uno o dos capítulos escritos por adelantado, podía decirlo; pero ahora ya no, los capítulos los publico cuando termino de escribirlos. Pero el sigt cap ya está medio escrito y la idea ya la tengo así que no debería tomar tanto como éste, esperemos...

**Amaly Malfoy**.- Te entiendo, a veces uno se abruma con cosas que hacer... y en mi caso, cuando me pasa eso, no hago ni la una ni la otra -- Hay una razón por la que Harry pudo ver ese recuerdo, sí y sí, Morgana es inteligente, muy inteligente y poderosa, pero yo detesto a las mary sues . así que ella se va a quedar en el background como buen personaje de apoyo que es o pero tampoco te puedo decir mucho xq nunca se sabe lo que puede estar pasando por la cabeza de esa bruja '' Hum... Harry y Lucius no se agradan '' pero creo que eso es más que obvio

**Diabolik**.- La serpiente vive en el brazo de Draco y sí, se puede manifestar, puede salir de ahí si quiere, pero usualmente no lo hace xq prefiere estar con el rubio. Y Draco puede sentirla a través de su piel y verla bajo su piel, aunque los demás no si quieres más info sobre la serpiente me avisas o se supone que las cosas debieron de haber quedado +/- claras sobre la serpiente en DMLSP... '

HIT THE FLOOR

there are just too many  
times that people  
have have tried to look inside of me  
wondering what I think of you  
and I protect you out of courtesy  
too many times that I've  
held on when I needed to push away  
afraid to say what was on my mind  
afraid to say what I need to say  
too many  
things that you've said about me  
when I'm not around  
you think having the upper hand  
means you've got to keep putting me down  
but I've had too many stand-offs with you  
it's about as much as I can stand  
just wait until the upper hand  
is mine  
so many people like me  
put so much trust in all your lies  
so concerned with what you think  
to just say what we feel inside  
so many people like me  
walk on eggshells all day long  
all I know is that all I want  
is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
there are so many things you say  
that make me feel like you've crossed the line  
what goes up will surely fall  
and I'm counting down the time  
cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
it's about as much as I can stand  
so I'm waiting until the upper hand  
is mine

one minute you're on top  
the next you're not  
watch it drop  
making your heart stop  
just before you hit the floor  
one minute you're on top  
the next you're not  
missed your shot  
making your heart stop  
you think you won

and then it's all gone

i know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
you knew your lies would divide us  
but you lied anyway  
and all the lies have got you floating  
up above us all  
but what goes up has got to fall

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA

DARSE CONTRA EL PISO

Han sido ya demasiadas veces  
que la gente  
ha tratado de ver dentro de mí  
preguntándose qué pienso de ti  
y protejo por pura cortesía  
Demasiadas veces en que lo he  
soportado cuando necesitaba apartarme  
temeroso de decir lo que pensaba  
temeroso de decir lo que necesitaba decir  
demasiadas  
cosas que has dicho sobre mí  
cuando no estoy cerca  
piensas que tener la ventaja  
significa tener que menospreciarme  
pero ya he tenido demasiados altercados contigo  
y ya no puedo soportarlo más  
sólo espera a que la ventaja sea mía  
tanta gente como yo  
confía tanto en tus mentiras  
tan preocupados con lo que puedas pensar  
como para poder decir lo que sienten  
tanta gente como yo  
andando con cuidado todo el día  
todo lo que sé es que lo que quiero  
es no sentirme pisoteado  
hay tantas cosa que dices  
que me hacen sentir como si hubieras cruzado la línea  
lo que sube tiene que bajar  
y estoy haciendo la cuenta regresiva  
porque he tenido tantos altercados contigo  
y ya no puedo soportarlo más  
así que estoy esperando hasta que la ventaja  
sea mía

Un minuto te encuentras en la cima  
el siguiente ya no  
te ves caer  
haciendo que tu corazón se detenga  
justo antes de dar contra el piso  
un minuto te encuentras en la cima  
el siguiente ya no  
perdiste tu oportunidad  
deteniendo tu corazón  
piensas que ganaste

y luego ya no hay nada

Sé que nunca confiaré en ninguna de tus palabras  
sabías que tus mentiras nos separarían  
pero de todas formas mentiste  
y todas tus mentiras te matuvieron  
flotando sobre todos nosotros  
pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: METEORA


	6. Cap06: No pasó nada no?

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune AKA Veneficus**

Página: darkcrimson (punto) net / veneficus /

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

**Nota** .- Versión revisada ) gracias especiales a Neko-chan guiños que me revisó esto mientras veíamos un par de películas en su casa 

**Nota**.- Oh, vi que a muchas personas les gustó eso de 'la petit mort' o) jeje, lo he estado empezando a ver en mi msn ya varias veces.

**Capítulo Seis**

Draco entró a la sala común, la cabeza le estaba latiendo y se sentía fatigado, todavía no se explicaba cómo había llegado Potter a saber lo sucedido. El imbécil ése no quiso hablar de eso, y ahora se encontraba en la enfermería, durmiendo plácidamente bajo los efectos de una potente poción para dormir que Pomfrey le había administrado bajo la amenaza de no dejarlo salir de ahí al día siguiente si no lo hacía.

Y la conversación con su padre no fue de mucha ayuda para su dolor de cabeza. Había sido algo incómodo. Lucius lo había llevado a las habitaciones de su padrino y ahí se habían sentado, uno frente al otro, cerca del fuego. Su padre con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

No había podido soportar mucho tiempo la mirada escudriñadora de Lucius, optando por bajar la vista para estudiar los repentinamente interesantes diseños en la alfombra persa que adornaba el suelo.

Cuando sintió unos fríos y suaves dedos tocar su mentón, casi salta del susto, pero no se resistió cuando ellos le alzaron el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los extrañamente expresivos de su padre.

No había podido contener las lágrimas, pero en lugar de la reprimenda que esperaba, vio el rostro de su padre acercarse hasta que su mejilla tocó la suya, y fue envuelto en un gentil y cálido abrazo.

"Lo siento." Fueron las únicas palabras que profirió Lucius en aquel momento.

Las lágrimas no habían querido dejar de caer y, tomando un profundo respiro, había devuelto el abrazo, ocultado su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Se habían quedado así por varios minutos.

Después de aquello Lucius simplemente le besó la frente antes de salir, sin siquiera preguntar qué tenía que ver Potter con todo eso. Tenía la seguridad de que esa conversación vendría más temprano que tarde.

Se sentía cansado, había sido un día mentalmente agotador…

Ver a Potter de esa forma había evocado en él todos esos sentimientos que lo habían abrumado aquellos primeros días en los que la desesperación de haber sido el verdugo de su propia madre fue casi insoportable… Sentimientos que habían sido contenidos por la presencia de su padre el día del funeral. Y apaciguados, unos días después, por un abrazo tan diferente al que Lucius le había dado no muchas horas atrás. Pero ambos igual de significativos.

Estaba exhausto.

Iba a sentarse en el sofá cuando sintió una mano tibia acariciarle el cuello en un toque suave y conocido. Esas tersas manos sólo podían pertenecer a una persona.

"Blaise…" Suspiró cuando la otra se juntó a la primera y comenzaron a frotar los tensos músculos de sus hombros y cuello. Sintió derretirse ante aquellas expertas manos y no puso ninguna resistencia cuando el pelirrojo lo recostó boca abajo en el cómodo sofá. Ni cuenta se dio en qué momento le había quitado las túnicas y la camisa.

Percibió un aroma suave y dulce que le hacía recordar las exóticas hierbas que Blaise gustaba de coleccionar. Ambos habían creado deliciosas fragancias con ellas. Y varios aceites también.

Sintió al pelirrojo sentarse encima suyo, sobre sus caderas, una pierna a cada lado en una sensación familiar. El suave olor del aceite aromático le llegó, y luego, tibio, fue vertido en su espalda. Las hábiles manos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo en delicioso masaje.

Se hacía en el cielo, no se acordaba de que Blaise tuviera esas habilidades… parecía que su cuerpo se estaba haciendo pudín… Se escuchó a sí mismo gemir de placer, y sintió, justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, unos suaves y calientes labios besando su columna sensualmente.

-------------------

Ya era de mañana, podía sentirlo en el aire cuando despertó, y la extraña sensación de varios ojos sobre él le estaba comenzando a molestar.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin pereza, fijando la vista en la primera persona que encontró. Una muchacha que lo estaba mirando como si fuera una rareza en alguna exhibición. Las voces que habían estado murmurando en el fondo se fueron apagando paulatinamente, hasta que el silencio tomó cuenta de la usualmente bulliciosa sala común de Slytherin, especialmente a esas horas de la mañana, cuando todo el mundo salía corriendo para desayunar.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces.

Esas horas de la mañana? La sala común? Y eso que lo estaba cubriendo parcialmente no era algo sino… alguien.

Sus ojos, dorados por los reflejos del fuego que todavía ardía en el hogar, se posaron sobre la durmiente figura de Blaise Zabini, que estaba prácticamente acostado sobre él. Semi desnudo.

Se disponía a empujarlo al piso cuando un brillo suave llamó su atención. Sus ojos lo siguieron y tuvo que contener su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Completamente desnudo. Y que aquella superficie lisa que brillaba era su piel.

El aceite… Pensó mientras veía los reflejos del fuego jugar en su piel. Cuántos litros de aceite me puso encima? Todo su cuerpo estaba brillando.

Blaise comenzó a moverse, pero claramente estaba todavía dormido porque se acurrucó aun más contra él, le besó el cuello, le tomó la mano y la llevó a su boca… Cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a lamerle los dedos Draco escuchó un suspiro colectivo de asombro. Cuando sintió a Blaise comenzar a moverse entre sus piernas decidió que ya era suficiente.

Suficiente espectáculo.

"Despierta, Zabini." Draco lo movió un poco, tratando de soltar sus manos, pero eso sólo causó que el pelirrojo metiera los largos dedos a su boca y comenzara a chuparlos. "Zabini!"

Blaise abrió los ojos, al principio un poco confundido, pero cuando sus profundos ojos azules se enfocaron en los dorados, se abrieron enormes. Trató de levantarse de un salto, lo que causó que cayera al suelo de una forma poco digna.

Draco vio la caída de su amigo con algo de diversión reflejada en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar recordar que sin Blaise como cobertor, estaba completamente desnudo. Gloriosamente desnudo, por las expresiones en los rostros de los demás. Y brillando. Por lo menos Blaise tenía algo de ropa encima.

Al parecer el pelirrojo también se dio cuenta de eso porque el segundo siguiente, con el ceño fruncido, le gruñó a los demás, mientras le tiraba a Draco la túnica que encontró en el suelo.

"Qué miran?" Los ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo, sin molestarse en acomodar la túnica que lo semi-cubría.

El último día de su primer año de colegio, cuando los cuatro, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Draco, habían entrado al cuarto que habían compartido desde el primer día de clases, el pelirrojo ni los miró, como era de costumbre. Siempre actuaba así con todos, como si no fueran lo suficientemente interesantes para llamar su atención. Sólo se dirigió a su cama, se tiró en ella y, antes de cerrar sus cortinas, posó la vista sobre el rubio, que estaba acomodando sus cosas después de haber mandado a sus otros dos amigos a ver si Pansy ya estaba lista. Iba a haber una pequeña fiesta de despedida esa noche.

"Mantén la fiestecita donde no molestes a nadie con tu presencia, Malfoy, ni pienses en subir aquí con compañía porque te delato con Snape." Sus indiferentes ojos azules habían chispeado aquella noche, y eso había atraído la atención del rubio, olvidándose por un momento de que aquel comentario debería haberlo molestado. Era como si al pelirrojo la sola idea de tener más compañía de la necesaria le diera asco.

Pero en lugar de eso sólo se puso de pie y, abriendo de par en par las cortinas de la cama, se sentó al lado del otro muchacho, que sólo lo miró con aquellos impasibles ojos azules.

"Y tú quién te crees que eres para amenazarme, Zabini?" Preguntó, extrañamente dócil. Lo usual en él hubiera sido que tirara una rabieta y mandara a hacer la fiesta al pie de la cama del pelirrojo sólo para molestarlo y probarle que podía hacerlo.

"No soy una persona muy paciente, Malfoy." Fue la respuesta flemática del otro muchacho, pero sus repentinamente expresivos ojos habían delatado su ligera sorpresa. "Métete conmigo y atente a las consecuencias."

Eso lo hizo enojarse, pero en lugar de gritarle se le acercó al oído. "Y por qué es eso?" Le susurró. Sintió al pelirrojo tensarse y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que el otro tenía su varita en la mano e iba a usarla si era necesario. Alzó el rostro un poco y le sonrió. Luego, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hizo, lo besó. Sólo fue un prolongado roce de sus labios con los del otro, pero lo suficiente firme para sorprender al pelirrojo.

"No había pensado en dárselo a nadie… especialmente no este año." Volvió a tocar su boca con la del otro por unos breves segundos. Blaise no se movió. "Ahora tienes algo mío, Zabini, algo de lo que nunca te vas a poder librar." Susurró contra los labios del otro, sonriéndole. "Tienes mi primer beso, y aunque nos volvamos a besar, nunca me lo podrás devolver." Se levantó, disfrutando de la evidente sorpresa en los usualmente inexpresivos ojos azules. "Que tengas unas agradables vacaciones."

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al día siguiente, en el tren, el pelirrojo lo acorraló en el último vagón, sólo para decirle que él también tenía algo suyo y que lo quería de vuelta, y que no iba a dejarlo solo hasta que se lo devolviera. Aquello habría sonado a amenaza, si los zafiros que eran sus ojos no hubieran chispeado divertidos.

"Si no averiguas una forma de devolverme mi primer beso, Malfoy, me temo que no vas a poder librarte de mí. Estarás condenado a mi compañía." Esa vez había sido él quien susurraba cosas a los labios del rubio. "Condenado a mis besos." Los labios, calientes y rojos, volvieron a tocarse. "Condenado a ser víctima de un _obliviate _si algún día llegas a averiguar cómo hacerlo…" Otra vez volvieron a tocarse. "porque no lo quiero de vuelta."

Fue la primera vez que Draco había visto sonreír a Blaise.

El rubio parpadeó, regresando al presente, cuando escuchó los pasos de los demás alumnos mientras salían de ahí apresuradamente, pero no les tomó atención. No había muchos ahí lo suficientemente tontos, o lo suficientemente masoquistas, para atreverse a contradecir al pelirrojo cuando sus ojos brillaban de esa manera. A Draco siempre le había gustado quedársele viendo cuando eso sucedía.

"No es necesario que aterrorices a los primeros años tan temprano en la mañana." Una voz confiada le reprendió desde el otro lado de la sala.

Draco alzó la vista. Pansy se había ido a sentar a su sillón favorito, el que estaba más al fondo de todos. Bueno, pensó regresando la mirada al pelirrojo, quizá con excepción de Pansy…

"Apresúrense o no llegarán a clases a la hora, Snape no ha estado de muy buen humor estos últimos días, así que mejor no lo provoquen." La chica se acercó a ellos, mirándolos despreocupadamente. Se apoyó en el respaldar del sofá.

Les sonrió pícaramente.

"Qué?" Preguntó ella cuando Blaise le dirigió una mirada molesta, aunque por lo menos ya no fulminante. Había desarrollado un nivel de tolerancia hacia Pansy a través de los años. "Estoy esperando mi beso de buenos días, muchachos. No esperarán que me vaya así como así después haberlos encontrado en esa pose."

"Eso a mí no me interesa." Le gruñó el pelirrojo.

Pansy pasó la vista de Draco a Blaise, algo ofendida. "Pues debería, quién crees que fue la que consiguió conjurarte algo de ropa antes que los demás los vieran tal y como yo los encontré?"

"No pasó nada." Aquel gruñido de nuevo.

La muchacha alzó una ceja, como diciendo: 'me crees tonta?', pero no lo dijo en voz alta, en su lugar sólo volvió a sonreír aquella sonrisa que usaba cuando se traía algo entre manos. "Como tú digas."

Se levantó al tiempo que arranchaba la túnica que cubría al rubio.

"Hey," Protestó Draco. "Parkinson!"

"Qué?" respondió ella con un falso tono de inocencia que no duró por mucho. "No es nada que no haya visto antes." Pasó la mirada sobre el reluciente cuerpo desnudo del rubio con apreciación. Alzó la vista hacia el otro y le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Pero no te preocupes, que si por algún medio esto llega a los oídos de tu noviecito, no será mi culpa, cariño…"

Los ojos de Blaise tomaron un brillo peligroso.

Draco se puso de pie, interrumpiéndola antes que su amigo le saltara encima. "Pansy, querida, vas a perderte el desayuno, la comida más importante del día, y no queremos que eso suceda, no?"

Era bien sabido que Seamus era un tema delicado en Slytherin… a la primera que el pelirrojo escuchaba algo que no le gustaba, alguien salía lastimado.

Apoyó una rodilla sobre el sofá, estirándose hacia ella para besar su mejilla.

Pansy recibió el beso sonriente, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Blaise, y salió despreocupadamente después de asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no representaba ningún peligro inmediato.

Ambos escucharon la piedra que cubría la puerta de ingreso a Slytherin volver a su sitio después que la chica salió. Eran los únicos que quedaban en los calabozos.

Draco se volvió hacia Blaise. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por unos momentos.

"No pasó nada, no?" preguntó el pelirrojo, su expresión en blanco, pero el casi imperceptible salto a su acento francés lo delató ante el rubio.

Draco alzó una ceja. "Pero claro que no pasó nada." Los ojos azules siguieron clavados en los dorados. Segundos después pudo sentir al otro relajarse ligeramente. "Ahora vamos a tomar una ducha, no quiero llegar tan tarde. Pansy tiene razón, es mejor no provocarlo, lo escuché ayer discutiendo con Lucius y lo más posible es que esté de pésimo humor."

Blaise asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima. "Cómo te sientes?" preguntó. "Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza? Ayer estabas muy tenso."

"Oh," por primera vez, desde que abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que toda la tensión del día anterior había desaparecido, como si hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, algo incómodo por la situación, pero aun así relajado. "Sabes que no hay nudos que tus manos no puedan deshacer." Le sonrió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El pelirrojo le sonrió de lado, cogió su varita, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. "Vamos a bañarnos de una vez, antes que Pansy regrese a sacarnos."

"Ya te alcanzo," rió suavemente el rubio. Blaise le dio una sonrisa brillante y se dio la vuelta, acelerando hacia el baño de Prefectos.

Draco se volvió ligeramente para buscar su ropa, sus ojos todavía sobre la figura que estaba desapareciendo por el corredor.

Vio su camisa y su túnica tiradas cerca de la mesita de cristal negro, justo al pie del sofá. Se agachó a recogerlas, y cuando lo hizo, sintió aquel ligero fastidio que sólo confirmaba sus sospechas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sí había sucedido algo anoche. Claro que había sucedido algo anoche. Algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo entre ellos.

Y por qué Blaise no se acordaba de lo sucedido?

Tomo aire profundamente y, recogiendo sus ropas, se dirigió hacia el baño de Prefectos.

-------------------------------

Blaise se metió en la ducha y abrió las llaves del agua para regularla. Un suspiro de consternación escapó de sus labios y puso la cabeza contra la pared, apoyándose en ésta. Cuando se despertó todo había estado en blanco, no había tenido idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí, en su memoria sólo había imágenes no muy claras de la noche, como si hubiera estado completamente ebrio.

Se acordaba de haber estado terminando su trabajo de Artimancia cuando otro de esos dolores de cabeza le volvieron a comenzar; pero en el momento en que vio a Draco entrar a la sala común con aquella expresión en el rostro se le olvidó el dolor de cabeza y fue cuando todo comenzó a hacerse borroso. Se vio a sí mismo acercándose al rubio por detrás, llevarlo al sofá, y comenzar a tocarlo, relajando los músculos tensos.

Había sucedido algo? Draco le dijo que no, pero… Blaise conocía muy bien cómo se veía Draco la 'mañana después', y eso era exactamente lo que había visto el pelirrojo al levantarse.

Cerró toda el agua caliente y dejó caer el agua helada sobre su cuerpo, pero el pelirrojo ni se movió, y fue entonces que, poco a poco, como si estuviera viendo por omniculares, todo comenzó a regresar a su mente en cámara lenta.

Cuando salió de la ducha estaba casi azul.

Al salir se encontró con el rubio esperándolo en la puerta. Le sonrió algo forzadamente, no tenía la energía para darse cuenta de que la media sonrisa que le devolvían era más tranquilizadora que de buenos días, y ambos salieron hacia el aula de pociones.

Para suerte de ambos, Snape los había encontrado en su camino al aula, regresando de la oficina del director, y no había estado de muy buen humor.

Afortunadamente para los tres, todavía no habían entrado al salón cuando éste explotó.

TBC

- Obliviate.- Hechizo que borra la memoria.

- Omniculares.- Algo así como unos binoculares, pero que pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas con las imágenes: ponerlas en cámara lenta, aumentarlas, ver de cerca, repetir escenas, etc, etc, etc.

**Reviews:**

**Maggie**.- Claro que se entiende gotas

**GaB**.- Cuando yo tengo ideas sueltas, las apunto en algún lugar (si estoy en clase, en las últimas hojas de mi cuaderno, si estoy en casa, en la comp), pero a mí me gusta cuando me vienen varias ideas ) al mismo tiempo, es divertido! Sip, pobre Harry…

**Murtilla**.- Qué tal estás, my dear:-) Lo de Lucius y Snape pasó en noche de año nuevo ;-) perfecta forma de comenzar el nuevo año, no te parece?

**Rebk**.- No eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso :-) puse un comentario al respecto en mi grupo: "sí, sé que  
lo 'correcto' es oscuridad, pero la palabra original es obscuridad, con la B, y todavía la puedes encontrar en el diccionario. La dejé ahí en honor a un profesor que me inspiró mucho respeto como catedrático que era, y que una vez comentó que la palabra era con b, porque viene del latín Obscuritas. Que porque a los castellano hablantes nos daba flojera pronunciar la b, no quería decir que fuera correcto P me gustó lo que dijo y pienso que tiene razón, así que lo  
dejé así." Alguien respondió que estaba bien de las dos formas, y supongo que así es porque si lo buscas en el diccionario de la REA lo vas a encontrar de ambas formas :-) aunque el Word no lo reconozca…

**Nemesis-riddle**.- Sí, lo sé gotas me demoro… pero no nada que pueda hacer al respecto… I'm so sorry. Gracias, gracias :-) cuando escribo ese tipo de escenas trato de hacerlo más sensual que sexual, porque la verdad la crudeza no es mi estilo, y mucho menos las vulgaridades. Aunque, mientras esté bien escrito, leo de todo P no tengo problemas con nc-17s o PWPs :) mientras, reitero, estén bien escritos.

**Sara**.- Ah, bueno, eso lo vas a tener que averiguar leyendo los sgts capítulos del fic :-) no te puedo adelantar esas cosas. Ya les debía esa escena a Sev y Lucius, si no la hacía, iban a entrar en huelga. 

**Lios**.- Oh, que bueno que se está entendiendo así :-) esa fue mi intención desde el principio, hacer entender que Draco/Harry no sucede de un momento a otro, como muchos fics -- sino que es algo que sucede poco a poco, de manera 'sencilla y silenciosa' :) como lo pusiste. Si quieres recibir un aviso cuando el fic se actualice puedes suscribirte a mi lista en yahoo: http://mx.groups. :) you are so lovely.

**Mary the bloody**.- jeje :-) me gusta tu nick… oh, sí, esas escenas risas me siento alagada porque al parecer a todos les encanta cuando hago ese tipo de escenas ;-) Lo del link fue culpa de porque cambiaron el formato de sus URLs.

**Akane**.- Que linda niña :-) y tus adulaciones te llevarán a cualquier parte P El fic claro que lo voy a continuar, no soy del tipo de personas que deja las cosas a medio terminar. Te contaré, my darling, que la inspiración me vino la otra noche en la forma de Blaise o) fue precioso! Me estuvo susurrando ideas al oído para este capítulo winks

FROM THE INSIDE

I don't know who to trust  
no surprise  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts sift through dust  
and the lies  
trying not to break  
but I'm so tired of this deceit  
every time I try to make myself   
get back up on my feet  
all I ever think about is this  
all the tiring time between  
and how  
trying to put my trust in you  
just takes so much out of me

I take everything from the inside  
and throw it all away  
cause I swear / for the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

tension is building inside  
steadily  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts forcing their way  
out of me

I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
waste myself on you  
you

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA

DESDE ADENTRO

No sé en quién confiar  
Eso no es sorpresa  
Siento a todos tan lejos de mí  
Ideas importantes se disciernen en polvo  
Y las mentiras…  
Tratando de no quebrarme  
Pero estoy cansado de este engaño  
Cada vez que trato  
De volver a ponerme en pie  
Esto es todo en lo que pienso  
Todos los ratos perdidos  
Y como…  
Tratar de confiar en ti  
Toma demasiado de mí

Recojo todo desde adentro  
Y lo arrojo lejos  
Porque juro / por última vez  
Que ya no confiaré en ti

La tensión aumenta adentro  
A ritmo seguro  
Siento a todos tan lejos de mí  
Ideas importantes tratando de salir de mí

No confiaré en ti  
No me desperdiciaré contigo  
Desperdiciarme contigo  
Tú

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: METEORA


	7. Cap07: Cómo te atreves, Ron!

**Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune **

**Página: www. / darkcrimson . net / veneficus **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH - Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Miren el rating de este capítulo, **es R**, hay una escena subida de tono más adelante, así que vayan con cuidado si no les gusta eso. Están advertidos.

Nota2.- Me preguntaron, y aclaro: A la Neko a la que hacía referencia en el cap anterior es MiauNeko, no confundir, por favor :) jeje, a ella no le gusta mucho eso de que la anden confundiendo con otros nekos...

Nota3.- Tuve algunos pedidos para un lemon Draco/Blaise... jeje, si siguen así me van a dar qué pensar :)

**Capítulo Siete**

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente en el aula de pociones, que había terminado con toda la clase de NETWs avanzadas en la enfermería.

El profesor había estado furioso. Era Pociones Avanzadas, un curso opcional abierto sólo a los mejores alumnos, sabían que no debían tocar nada sin previa autorización por la alta peligrosidad de algunos ingredientes con los que trabajaban…

"Se lo merecía," gruñó Blaise. "Me alegro de que el profesor Snape haya tomado la situación en sus manos, que si no el inútil del director no hubiera hecho nada por ser uno de sus Gryffindor, como siempre…"

"Estás loco, lo que hizo no tiene nombre!" respondió molesto Seamus. "Pobre Hermione, si la vieras, está destrozada. Todo está en su expediente permanente y…"

"Como si me interesara." Bufó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros. "Y si es esto de todo de lo que vas a hablar yo mejor me voy a acab…" una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca, evitando que se parara.

"Se puede saber qué te sucede?" lo jaló con fuerza, consiguiendo que el Slytherin cayera de vuelta a su lado en el colchón. "Estás muy irritable…" dijo, sentándose sobre las caderas del otro. "Será por toda la semana de abstinencia a la que has sido sometido?" preguntó en tono travieso el irlandés, agachándose para tocar los labios de Blaise con los suyos. "Me extrañaste?"

Seamus había sido uno de los que había tenido que pasar la semana en la enfermería bajo supervisión, aunque nada grave le había sucedido.

Los ojos claros del Gryffindor terminaron de perder su brillo cuando el otro muchacho sólo alzó una ceja en respuesta, su mirada indiferente. Seamus cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando un profundo respiro. Cuando los volvió a abrir su expresión ya era otra.

"Qué rayos te pasa?" Siseó, sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, pero se rehusaba a dejar que el dolor de ese rechazo se manifestara en lágrimas. Nunca antes había hecho algo parecido. "Qué cambió en una semana!" Seamus alzó la voz, parándose de un salto, terminando de quitarse la camisa y arrojándosela al pelirrojo que lo miraba fríamente, todavía tirado en la cama. Esos ojos azules del Slytherin parecían vacíos… por un angustioso instante la idea de que el otro ya no sentía nada por él lo invadió y un terror se apoderó del Gryffindor. "Maldita sea, qué!" Gritó.

Escuchó algo explotar, pero no tuvo tiempo de saber qué, porque lo empujaron con fuerza hacia atrás, y vio pedazos de vidrio pasar frente a él antes de golpear con la pared de piedra y rebotar contra ésta. El golpe lo hizo botar el poco aire que le quedaba, pero aun así pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un pedazo de vidrio volando directamente hacia su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y alzó el brazo para cubrirlos, escuchó el vago sonido de algo filoso incrustándose en la carne de golpe… y luego sintió la manga de su camisa humedecerse.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido porque el dolor agudo que esperaba nunca llegó, y vio una mano a centímetros de su rostro, empuñando el pedazo de vidrio mientras sangraba.

"Te hiciste daño?" le preguntó el pelirrojo palpándolo rápidamente con la mano sana. "El vidrio te llegó a herir?"

Seamus no contestó, estaba demasiado desconcertado por lo que veía en los ojos azules del pálido Slytherin. Donde hacía tan sólo unos momentos no había más que un vacío apático, ahora fluían las emociones a flor de piel. Blaise estaba molesto, preocupado… pero sobre todo molesto.

"En qué rayos estabas pensando!" gritó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Seamus sólo se le quedó mirando, tenía la impresión de que siquiera pestañeaba todo aquello iba a desaparecer e iba a regresar la apatía a aquellos hermosos ojos que adoraba. "No debes dejar que tu magia salga de control! Pudiste haberte hecho daño!"

Los grandes cúmulos de nubes que cubrían el cielo eran arrastrados por el viento frío de invierno y, por unos momentos, la luz plateada entró en aquella habitación por la pequeña ventana cercana al techo, haciendo que el cabello negrusco del Slytherin tomara su brillo rojizo. Muchas veces el irlandés se había preguntado cómo un cabello tan negro como el de Blaise podía brillar rojizo con la luz.

"Me estás escuchando!" oyó vidrio cayendo al piso y romperse.

Un brazo le cogió de la cintura y fue atrapado con fuerza entre la pared y el sólido cuerpo que ahora cubría el suyo. Sus labios fueron violentados por otros que ardían como fuego, una lengua forzó entrada en su boca, tomando dominio de ella, succionando la suya con fervor, mordiendo sus labios hasta que pudo probar el sabor de su propia sangre en aquel ardiente beso… con tanta intensidad que juraba que le estaban comiendo la boca, y una idea pasó por su mente: ser devorado vivo podría ser una experiencia deliciosa.

De un momento a otro un calor extraño le recorrió el cuerpo, y sintió el delicioso contacto de piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Se sorprendió por un momento; no había escuchado a Blaise decir ningún hechizo… o podría ser que simplemente no lo escuchó por estar demasiado distraído. Quién podría culparlo, las manos de su Slytherin eran deliciosamente hábiles. Nunca había entendido la obsesión de Blaise con las manos de Draco si las suyas eran más que exquisitas.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue cuando su amante insertó dos dedos en él y la textura no parecía la misma… era menos viscosa de lo usual. Al parecer, sin darse cuenta había vocalizado sus pensamientos, porque el muchacho de cabellos oscuros rió suavemente en su oído y le respondió.

"Uso lo que nos provee la naturaleza." El tono era divertido y algo morboso, y se apartó del Gryffindor un poco al tiempo que insertaba otro dedo en él, preparándolo, para luego poner la otra mano en su cadera y obligarlo a dar la vuelta, de modo que Seamus ahora le estaba dando la cara a la pared y su espalda contra el pecho de Blaise. "Quieres saber qué?" con sus pies separó los del rubio, le apartó las nalgas y se posicionó en la entrada que estaba toda húmeda.

Seamus apenas había terminado de descifrar la pregunta cuando la mano que lo había estado lubricando se posó sobre sus labios. Su boca se abrió por sí misma, chupando los dedos con avidez y sintió ese sabor… sus ojos se abrieron grandes, y soltándose de una mano de la pared, cogió la de Blaise para poder verla mejor. Las heridas que se había hecho hacía unos momentos con el vidrio no habían dejado de sangrar, y por aquellas fisuras, algunas más profundas que otras, fluía libremente el líquido rojo.

La mano herida se libró de la suya con un tirón, para luego tomar su muñeca y volver a posicionarla en la pared, y luego regresó a su boca. Pero Seamus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque en ese preciso instante Blaise lo invadió de un solo movimiento.

"Blaise!" Gritó, mientras de su cuerpo tomaba cuenta de un orgasmo. El espasmo que produjo el clímax contrajo su pasaje, haciendo gemir deliciosamente a su amante, que no había dejado de moverse dentro de él, y que por lo que parecía, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Seamus gemía, sollozaba, suspiraba y gritaba en placer, un placer tan intenso que dolía, que hacía tensar su cuerpo en éxtasis cada vez que su diestro amante masajeaba su próstata, y cuando la mano húmeda tomó su flácido miembro éste volvió a la vida, haciendo que el mundo se convirtiera en una borrosa mancha lejana.

Sus piernas se sentían hechas de gelatina, su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus manos sobre la pared, parecía haberse olvidado de cómo respirar… pero de alguna parte salían fuerzas para impulsar sus caderas hacia su amante, haciendo la penetración cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profunda, cada vez más violenta. Justamente como a él le gustaba.

Blaise sintió aquel músculo que rodeaba su miembro contraerse en espasmos, y supo que Seamus se correría nuevamente. Dejó de jugar con las tetillas del Gryffindor y lo cogió del mentón, obligándolo a volver el rostro hacia él mientras lo seguía masturbando.

"Ahora," susurró contra los labios rojos y brillantes. "vente por mí." Y tomó su boca en un beso profundo mientras los dos alcanzaban el clímax juntos.

Momentos más tarde ambos seguían en aquella misma posición, tratando de recobrar el aire, todavía unidos el uno al otro.

Seamus había salpicado en la pared, dejando manchas blancas con tintes rojos; mientras que Blaise se había venido dentro de su amante, cosa que cuando salió de él, de su pasaje comenzó a chorrear un líquido rosáceo que se deslizaba por sus piernas.

Blaise se quedó mirando aquello, le encantaba ver a Seamus así, pero aquella mezcla entre su sangre y su esperma mezclados saliendo del pequeño cuerpo del irlandés era la visión más erótica que hubiera visto nunca. Se puso de rodillas, cara a cara con la entrada que todavía pulsaba, abrió más los carnosos glúteos, y comenzó a lamerla. Escuchó el sollozo de placer de Seamus, y lo cogió justo a tiempo cuando las piernas del Gryffindor cedieron, ya no pudiendo mantenerlo parado, y continuó su tarea con fruición.

"No creo… ah!... poder…" la lengua entró en él, "Blaise!" y comenzó a jugar en él, "Por Morgana! Ah!" entraba y salía, haciendo que más de esos jugos saliesen. "me matas…!" una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo violentamente, haciéndole perder el conocimiento por unos segundos, pero el exigente beso de Blaise lo trajo de vuelta, sintiendo aquel extraño sabor en la boca del otro, pero inmediatamente supo qué era, y correspondío con el mismo ardor y hambre a aquel beso, queriendo más y más de aquella extraña mezcla de la cual todavía quedaban residuos en la boca del Slytherin.

Cuando regresó a sus sentidos se encontró con que estaba de espaldas a la pared, apoyado contra ésta, sentado en el piso sobre Blaise, quien tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello y lo estaba mordisqueando. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero era un dolor exquisito, placentero, un recordatorio de su amante que sentiría por horas, o hasta por días como sabía iba a ser el caso esta vez. Dudaba que podría pararse aunque lo intentase, mucho menos caminar. Y si Blaise seguía haciendo eso iba a terminar con todo el cuello marcado… felizmente era invierno y usar ropas con cuello alto iba a evitarle muchos problemas. Una cosa era una marca en el cuello, otra muy diferente era un cuello lleno de ellas.

"Prefieres quedarte aquí o nos vamos para la cama?" escuchó a Blaise preguntarle mientras le metía la lengua en la oreja, haciéndolo gemir despacito.

"La cama suena delicioso…" suspiró, "pero dudo que pueda moverme." La suave risa de su amante dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No hay problema." Y de un impulso Blaise se puso de pie, con Seamus abrazado de su cintura y cuello, rodeándolo protectoramente con los brazos para sostenerlo. La cama, por suerte, estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, porque el pelirrojo también estaba que caía de sueño.

"Te quiero…" suspiró casi dormido el muchacho de cabellos rubios cenizos, acurrucándose más contra el pecho de Blaise mientras éste los cubría con las gruesas frazadas.

Si no se hubiera quedado dormido tan rápido, quizá se hubiera preguntado porqué no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Harry estaba de mal humor. 

Se suponía que se iba a encontrar con Draco a media noche, después de sus clases con Morgana, a la que el rubio la había convencido de arreglar su horario según el del colegio, pero justo hoy a la bruja esa se le había ocurrido mover las clases para después de la cena porque, según lo que Draco le había contado, iban a hacer un hechizo en donde necesitaban la luz de la luna en pleno cuarto creciente… pero cuando fue a la habitación a eso de las diez, después de haberse prácticamente escapado de Gryffindor, encontró una nota del rubio que decía que no iba a regresar hasta el día siguiente.

El Gryffindor rió al acordarse de cuando Draco le había echado la culpa de haber tenido que declinar su puesto como Representante Estudiantil porque Harry acaparaba mucho de su tiempo. Habían tenido una pelea por eso.

En ese momento Harry había estado molesto porque era la segunda semana de clases y ya había tenido una discusión con Ron y Hermione, porque creían que estaba sufriendo por dentro y debía hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido en el verano, a pesar que les había dicho que no se acordaba de nada. Hermione había tomado aquella actitud de 'no me iré hasta que me digas qué es lo que sucede', pero Harry había conseguido escabullirse y se fue a ocultar en la habitación secreta. Y había encontrado a Draco ahí, terminando su ensayo en Runas Antiguas.

Draco se había puesto a quejar de que ahora ya no iba a poder disfrutar de quitar puntos y asustar a otros alumnos porque su tiempo era ya demasiado limitado con las clases de Morgana, las NEWTs, el Quidditch y Harry Potter. Cansado de escuchar acusaciones, el Gryffindor había explotado, y lo que siguió a aquello fue una acalorada discusión que continuó en golpes y terminó en grandioso y apasionado sexo.

No fue hasta el día siguiente en el desayuno que Harry, ya mucho más tranquilo y relajado, digirió el significado de la admisión del rubio la noche anterior. Draco había declinado su posición como Representante Estudiantil, había renunciado a la posición más alta a la que un alumno podía acceder en la escuela, una gran marca en su expediente permanente, porque otras cosas más importantes ocupaban su tiempo. Y él, Harry, estaba incluido entre ellas.

Una sensación cálida le había invadido, regresándole su buen humor, lo que había terminado en una larga conversación con sus amigos en donde les había dejado en claro que no se acordaba de nada y que era inútil que insistieran, que él estaba bien, que no estaba sufriendo ningún tipo de depresión o trauma, y que tampoco estaba pensando en suicidarse. Todo lo contrario, que estaba feliz de estar vivo y mucho más de que ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse porque un psicópata con aires de regente del universo estuviera tras su cabeza. Y quiso creer que lo que los había tranquilizado había sido su tan elocuente discurso, pero una parte de él sabía que había sido la sonrisa sincera que se rehusaba a marchitarse. Al principio se había sentido culpable de tener que mentirle a sus amigos, pero sabía que había demasiado en juego, si un poco de información se filtraba podrían reabrir el caso y encontrarse con sorpresas no muy gratas, como la presencia de Morgana en el colegio, la serpiente plateada, o peor aún, quién era aquel tras el traje blanco. Los asesinatos se habían detenido desde la muerte del auror que había pasado con ellos las vacaciones de verano…

En aquellos meses había conseguido que poco a poco el rubio se abriese a él, había aprendido que la forma más efectiva de hablar con Draco tranquilamente era después del sexo, donde ambos se encontraban demasiado relajados y cómodos en los brazos del otro como para compartir algo sin pleitos de por medio. La primera vez la situación le había sido placenteramente aterradora; el simple de hecho de intercambiar un par de oraciones mientras los brazos del rubio lo rodeaban, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho pálido y escuchaba los cada vez más calmados latidos de su corazón que habían terminado por arrullarlo hasta que se había quedado profundamente dormido hasta el día siguiente… Pero no era un Gryffindor por nada, y había tomado la siguiente oportunidad que se le presentó para intentar mantenerse despierto por unos momentos más, quizá alargar el intercambio de oraciones a algo que se asemejara a una conversación, para luego volver a ser sosegado plácidamente por el latir del corazón de Draco.

Harry rió para sus adentros, una risa entre divertida y atemorizada. Nunca dormía mejor que cuando el tranquilo y constante latir lo arrullaban hacia un sueño profundo y reparador… Ahora lo aterrador no era la novedad de la experiencia, sino el darse cuenta de que aquello estaba sucediendo y el riesgo de lo que eso implicaba. Especialmente si dicho riesgo se llamaba Draco y era un Malfoy, parpadeando frente a sus ojos en grandes letras rojas que gritaban PELIGRO INMINENTE.

Salió de los calabozos por la entrada principal sin darse cuenta, demasiado ensimismado como para ver por donde caminaba, hasta que chocó con alguien, casi haciéndolo caer al piso.

"Disculpa…" comenzó, pero al alzar la vista un rostro pecoso y pálido lo sorprendió.

"Harry…?"

"Ron?" Preguntó, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro para ocultar su nerviosismo. Ron era Prefecto, tenía una excusa para estar fuera de los dormitorios a esas horas, pero Harry no lo era, y la proximidad al territorio Slytherin era demasiado obvia. "Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí…" pero antes que terminara la frase escuchó a alguien maldecir tras su amigo para luego salir corriendo. Lo único que pudo ver fue el lacio cabello negro brillando con la tenue luz en su huída.

Un momento… cabello negro lacio?

Parpadeó un par de veces, mirando al pelirrojo con atención. No había duda, Ron y esa chica habían estado…

"Ron!" Gritó enojado, "cómo te atreves…!" pero el otro muchacho le saltó encima para cubrirle la boca, una expresión de terror el rostro del pelirrojo.

"Aquí no!" Siseó rotundamente el prefecto en su oído. "Vamos a Gryffindor…" continuó, ahora jalándolo mientras sus ojos celestes inspeccionaban nerviosamente los corredores hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se soltó bruscamente de su amigo y se volvió para mirarlo con furia.

"Cómo te atreves, Ron!"

"Baja la voz, Harry!" Susurró el otro, sentándose en el sofá más cercano. "Mira, yo no quise… yo no planeé que las cosas fueran así! Sólo… pasaron." Ron se cogió el cabello en las manos y tiró ligeramente de él, todavía mirando a su colérico compañero.

"Sólo pasaron? Sólo pasaron! Esa es tu excusa!" Harry mantuvo la voz lo más baja que pudo, pero ni por eso sus palabras sonaron menos acusadoras. "Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione!"

"Excusa? Yo no necesito de ninguna excusa para…!" El pelirrojo se paró de golpe, frente a Harry, tomando ventaja de sus estatura para agachar la vista hacia su amigo y mostrar su indignación cuando…"Espera… qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?"

"Cómo que qué tiene que ver!" Harry empujó a Ron con suficiente fuerza como para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo, pero sin hacer mayor daño. Estaba indignado, pero aquel en frente suyo todavía era su amigo. "La estás engañando con otra…!"

"Whoa…" interrumpió el pelirrojo, alzando ambas manos al aire, "un momento, Harry, creo que ahora entiendo." Puso las manos en los hombros de su amigo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Sé que tú, como la mayoría del colegio, piensa que ella y yo somos perfectos el uno para el otro y que vamos a regresar en cuanto nos demos cuenta de eso, pero déjame asegurarte que…"

"A regresar?" Harry alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza sin entender. "cómo que a regresar? Para regresar no tendrían primero que haber terminado? A qué estás jugando, Ron?"

"Jugando? Harry…" Ron lo miró como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando. "Harry, Hermione y yo terminamos durante las vacaciones." Su tono ahora era condescendiente. "Decidimos que era lo mejor si queríamos conservar nuestra amistad porque lo nuestro no estaba funcionando."

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, ahora totalmente confundido. Sabía que Ron no le estaba mintiendo, él no se atrevería a jugar con algo como eso… especialmente cuando sabía perfectamente que podría confirmarlo con sólo preguntárselo a la misma Hermione. La resignación que había visto hacía unos momentos seguía ahí, y se preguntó por un momento por qué Ron no estaba gritando por explicaciones por su comportamiento. Cómo era posible que no supiera que sus dos mejores amigos ya no estaban juntos…?

_Quizá porque así como ellos se dedicaron de lleno el uno al otro cuando estuvieron juntos, ahora eres tú quien te estás dedicando a alguien más. _

Una voz respondió en su cabeza.

Pero de todas formas, algo así debía de haberlo sabido.

Harry se invocó un vaso de agua, tenía seca la boca y la garganta. Como si acabase de tragar una lija.

"Pero… por qué no me lo dijeron?"

"Al principio, con todo lo ocurrido en el verano, no quisimos alterarte más; después todo el mundo se enteró y asumimos que ya lo sabías." la mirada de resignación en los ojos azules claros de su amigo le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Lo siento, yo…" tragó saliva, evitando la mirada del otro. "he estado concentrado en otras cosas y la verdad es que cada vez que estaba con ustedes sentía como si fueran a acorralarme a un lado e interrogarme."

Se dejó caer en el sofá. La adrenalina ya había pasado y ahora su cuerpo se sentía cansado.

Se hizo silencio por unos momentos, pero luego el peso de su amigo hizo que el sofá se hundiera ligeramente por un lado al sentarse a su costado.

"Supongo… supongo que también es culpa nuestra." Dijo Ron mientras jugaba con su chompa. "queríamos sabe qué pasaba contigo y tú no decías nada, estabas distraído, y nosotros seguimos presionándote y presionándote hasta que supongo simplemente… te alejaste."

"Es que hay cosas que… no es que no quiera compartir, sino que no son mías para hacerlo, y si otras lo son, es simplemente que son privadas y las quiero para mí solo." Harry suspiró, ahora sus palabras no eran más que susurros. "Quizá suena egoísta pero… acaso nunca has tenido algo que lo has querido sólo para ti o que lo tienes y no quieres que nada, bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo arruine?"

Ambos se quedaron mirando la chimenea, sus posturas más relajadas, pero todavía sin mirarse a los ojos, demasiado concentrados en sus propios pensamientos como para siquiera intentarlo.

"Claro que sí… pero supongo que ni Hermione ni yo entendimos eso." Se hizo otra pausa en donde lo único que se escuchaba era el crujir de la leña que ardía e iluminaba la sala común. "Antes solíamos compartir todo… Qué pasó?"

"Crecimos." Fue la única respuesta sencilla y sensata que se el vino a la mente. Y supo también que la más sincera. "Pero eso no quiere decir que tenemos que dejar de ser amigos. El trío dorado ya no existe, inclusive creo que para antes de las vacaciones ya no existía más, pero… no quiero seguir alejándome." Admitió. "No quiero perderlos."

"Yo tampoco." Ron suspiró. "Qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo?"

"No más interrogatorios, ni guardaespaldas, ni nada de esas cosas?" Preguntó Harry volviendo la vista hacia su amigo, que estaba haciendo lo mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa intentando dibujarse en su boca.

"Es un trato. Con lo que a mí respecta, puedes tener tu espacio."

Ambos sonrieron, esta vez con sinceridad, para luego regresar su atención al fuego.

"Qué?" Preguntó Harry cuando escuchó a su amigo reír.

"Es que yo pensé que estabas furioso conmigo porque me encontraste con una Slytherin."

"Slytherin…" Harry estaba algo asombrado, ni si quiera había reparado que a quien Ron estaba besando en ese corredor era alguien de ahí.

"No te molesta, no?" preguntó el otro con un tono ligeramente inquieto.

"No!" Harry lo negó, tratando de sonar lo más condescendiente posible. "Por qué debería?" Sería demasiado hipócrita de su parte, especialmente ya que él estaba saliendo no sólo con un Slytherin, sino con _el_ Slytherin. "Esta casi violenta rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin ha llegado demasiado lejos, me parece estúpida e inmadura." Y quizá si Ron estaba viendo a alguien de ahí… "Slytherin podrá ser muchas cosas, y sí, Voldemort salió de esa casa, pero eso no los hace automáticamente perniciosos." Sonrió. "es sólo que pueden llegar a ser demasiado amorales, sobre todo cuando les conviene, y eso a veces tiende a confundirse con otras cosas…" Eso era verdad.

"Tienes razón," ahora Ron volvía a sonar más tranquilo, "además, Pansy…"

El vaso con agua que había estado sosteniendo se resbaló de sus dedos y desparramó el agua por la alfombra.

"Pansy… Parkinson?"

TBC

Nota4.- Hay una parte donde uso el término 'correrse' en lugar de 'venirse' en honor a una amiguita a la que sí le gusta esa palabra -sonrisa traviesa-

Reviews

**Maggie**.- A mí también me gusta Draco/Blaise-sonrisas- Me gustaría que hubiera más fics de ellos… Quieres un lemon entre ellos? Hum… déjame pensarlo :) Esto… pero lo pasó ahí pues, por si no te diste cuenta, no pasó enteramente con su conocimiento… Y ya te enteraste que no fue Neville el que hizo explotar el salón, jeje, fue quien menos nos esperábamos, ya sabrás por qué después -grins-

**Murtilla**.- Jeje, más confuso? No te preocupes, las explicaciones vendrán en algún momento hacia la mitad o el final de la historia :o) El nombre de la historia se me ocurrió porque me acordé de un fic que me gustó mucho llamado 'Draco Malfoy and the Heart of Slytherin', me pareció perfecto para lo que pretendía para esta continuación -amplia sonrisa, y si adivinas porqué 'de la obscuridad' te daré, en privado, un pequeño hint de lo que se viene :) Y si tienes confusiones avísame, pregúntame y gustosamente te responderé.

**Mary The Bloody**.- Lo del aceite me pareció muy sensual… a mí me encantaría ver a Draco brillando de cuerpo entero con aceite perfumado ;) Blaise y Seamus hace una pareja explosiva en la cama, o por lo menos así me lo imagino yo :) ya que a diferencia de Draco y Harry, ellos tienen roles más determinados en su relación, especialmente en su relación sexual -sonrisas- no me imagino a Seamus 'on top' con Blaise.

**GaB**.- Otro pedido de lemon entre Draco y Blaise:) Si siguen así me van a dar qué pensar… hum… quizá hasta me anime a hacerlo, pero no aseguro nada. Son yummy -sonrisas- pero no me digas que Blaise y Seamus no son totally HOT -guiños-

**Akane Kinomoto**.- Oh, bueno, si es así, pues sí -sonrisas-. Ah, sí, Blaise no me dejó tranquila cuando escribía esas escenas, se le dio por estar dando brincos a mi alrededor mientras escribía… creo que demasiada azucar… Y lo de Senyu ya te he dicho que te lo cuento cuando nos encontremos por el msn… entro usualmente muy tarde en la noche :) Besos!

**Audrey Ludlow**.- Gracias :o) el desarrollo de la historia y de los personajes me parece que es lo más importante. Sorry por la demora, pero no puedo hacer mucho cuando no tengo ganas de escribir… tuve un año pasado horrible que se ocupó de ahogar casi toda mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir, pero ahora las cosas ya están un poco mejor y espero que mis ganas de escribir sigan regresando :) Creo que Lucius, Snape y Lupin aparecerán en el sigt cap, pero no estoy segura

**TheSniggleRulz**.- Oh, pues gracias :) Oh, sí, concuerdo contigo, con la excepción de uno dos, yo tampoco leo fics en castellano porque usualmente pasa eso. Esto… no entendí -gotas- quieres o no quieres un flash entre Draco y Blaise? Snape y Lucius me encantan, quizá en el sigt capítulo aparezcan :) La mayor parte de la gente en mi lista es mejicana o chilena, así que los saludos para allá son obligatorios, jeje, pero hay de todo un poco ahí. Ah, y no te preocupes, a mí me gustan los reviews largos, es divertido leerlos :) En cuanto a la demora… bueno, no es que quiera hacerlos esperar, pero si no tengo ganas de escribir no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, so sorry… pero espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo -sonrisas-

**Amaly Malfoy**.- Je, te entiendo, hay veces en que uno no puede simplemente dejar todo para ir a leer un fanfic… aunque un par de veces lo he hecho por uno que me encanta:) Qué sucedió? Jeje, ya te enterarás después.

**Snuffle's Girl**.- Sí, el cap 6 fue corto… pero era eso o tenían que esperar más -gotas- Sorry por hacerlos a todos esperar, pero aquí está el sigt capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :)

**Lucía**.- Hola :) A ver, en la primera parte se llegan a conocer más de lo que esperaban, y es un hecho que existe una atracción entre ellos… pero estaban enamorados? Hum… Draco no lo estaba, y Harry un poquito, pero no se daba cuenta :) Por eso es esta continuación, si lees con cuidado te darás cuenta que los sentimientos se están desarrollando entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

* * *

NOBODY'S LISTENING 

peep the style and the kids checking for it  
the number one question is how could you ignore it  
we drop right back in the cut  
over basement tracks  
with raps that got you backing this up like  
rewind that  
we're just rolling with the rhythm  
rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
with these non-stop lyrics of life living  
not to be forgotten  
but still unforgiven  
but in the meantime there are those who wanna  
talk this and that / so i suppose  
that it gets to a that point feelings gotta get hurt  
and get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
it goes  
try to give you warning  
but everyone ignores me  
told you everything loud and clear  
but nobody's listening  
call to you so clearly  
but you don't want to hear me  
told you everything loud and clear  
but nobody's listening

i got a  
heart full of pain / head full of stress  
handful of anger / held in my chest  
and everything left is a waste of time  
i hate my rhymes  
but hate everyone else's more  
i'm riding on the back of this pressure  
guessing that it's better  
that i can't keep myself together  
because all of this stress  
gave me something to write on  
the pain gave me something i could set my sights on  
you never forget the blood sweat and tears  
the uphill struggle over years  
the fear and trash talking  
and the people it was to  
and the people that started it  
just like you

i got a  
heart full of pain / head full of stress  
handful of anger / held in my chest  
uphill struggle / blood sweat and tears  
nothing to gain / everything to fear

coming at you

* * *

NADIE ESCUCHA 

Échale una ojeada al estilo y a los chicos que lo siguen  
La pregunta número uno es cómo pudiste ignorarlo  
Regresamos a lo mismo  
Con rimas que te hacen apoyar esto como  
Rebobina eso  
Sólo nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo  
Alzarnos de las cenizas de una división estilística  
Con estas letras de los vivos que no se detienen  
Para no ser olvidados  
Pero sin ser perdonados  
Pero mientras tanto hay quienes quieren  
Hablar de esto y aquello / así que supongo  
Que llega un momento en el que los sentimientos van a ser heridos  
Y ser ensuciados por aquellos que esparcen la suciedad  
Ahí va  
Traté de avisar  
Pero todos me ignoran  
te lo dije todo fuerte y claro  
Pero nadie escucha  
Te llamé muy claramente  
Pero no quieres escucharme  
te lo dije todo fuerte y claro  
Pero nadie escucha

Tengo  
El corazón adolorido / la cabeza estresada  
Coraje / acumulado en el pecho  
Y todo lo que queda es una pérdida de tiempo  
Odio mis rimas  
pero odio las de los demás aún más  
Dependo de esta presión  
Y creo que quizá es mejor  
Que no puedo tranquilizarme  
Porque todo este estrés  
Me da algo de qué escribir  
El dolor me dio algo en lo que podía enfocarme  
Nunca puedes olvidar todo el sudor y las lágrimas  
La ardua lucha de todos los años  
El miedo y la habladuría  
Y la gente que lo era  
Y la gente que lo comenzó  
Justo como tú

Tengo  
El corazón adolorido / la cabeza estresada  
Coraje / acumulado en el pecho  
La ardua lucha / el sudor y las lágrimas  
Nada que ganar / todo que temer

Atacándote


	8. Cap08: Estás jugando con fuego, Gryffind

**Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: ****PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - youkogingitsune(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**

**Página: www. / darkcrimson . net / veneficus**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- "Ne me quitte pas" es una canción en francés de un cantautor belga llamado Jacques Brel. Es para romperle el corazón a cualquiera ;; muy, muy triste...

Nota2.- Agradecimientos especiales a mi gatita de siempre, Miau, por una revisión ortográfica de última hora besos al gato ;)

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Harry estaba… sorprendido. Bastante sorprendido. De todas las personas que conocía, Ron era la última a la que se imaginaría socializando con las _serpientes venenosas_, como el pelirrojo muy cariñosamente solía llamar a los Slytherin. Ahora eso de _cariñosamente_ tomaba todo un nuevo sentido. El literal. Y al parecer a Parkinson le encantaba.

Ron! Creyente férreo de que los Slytherin eran la escoria de Hogwarts y que todos merecían ser mandados a Azkaban para asustar a los Dementores, estaba viéndose con una de ellos ahora! Y no con cualquier Slytherin, no… con Pansy Parkinson de entre todas.

Pero no dijo nada. Cómo podría? Con qué cara le diría algo a Ron si él estaba saliendo con El Slytherin.

Miró el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo y vio aquella sonrisa nerviosa que conocía tan bien. Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

"Pues… al parecer la vida está llena de sorpresas, no? Quién iba a creer que tras ese exterior se encontrara una chica tan… encantadora." A Harry no le parecía que Parkinson fuera encantadora en lo absoluto, pero por el bien de su amigo, y del suyo propio, sonrió condescendientemente.

"Bueno, sí, una vez que pasas por alto su sarcasmo y a su desquiciado sentido de superioridad, pues no son tan diabólicos." Dijo Ron, ya visiblemente más tranquilo. "Luego te acostumbras y hasta te parece… "

"Atrayente?" lo ayudó, cuando su amigo pareció quedarse sin palabras.

"Exacto!" rió el pelirrojo. "No son amables, a menos que les convenga, ni buenos, en el sentido general de la palabra… y una vez que le agarras el hilo a su sentido del humor…"

"No puedes evitar sentir que es un placer culposo!"

Ambos comenzaron a reír, toda la tensión drenándose de sus cuerpos mientras cada uno divagaba por sus propios recuerdos.

Hasta que, de un momento a otro, la risa del pelirrojo se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

"Harry!" gritó. "Tú…!"

"Yo qué?" preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros. Alzó la vista para mirar a su amigo, todavía con la sonrisa en la boca, y cuando vio la expresión de total incredulidad en su rostro se dio cuenta de que se había delatado.

Se había dejado llevar por el momento.

"Rayos…" maldijo bajo su lengua, sin dejar de mirar a Ron a los ojos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no había razón para avergonzarse de aquello. Especialmente no ahora. Sólo que ésa no era la forma en la que quería que sus amigos se enterasen.

"Tú!" dijo Ron, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo. "Y nunca me lo dijiste! Quién es!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ron," Harry alzó las manos, en gesto de defensa. "El muerto riéndose del degollado?" Ron gruñó, pero por lo menos ya no lo estaba mirando con ese brillo de traición en los ojos. "Quedamos en que hay cosas que son nuestras y al parecer tú también te lo tomaste a pecho, o no es así?" Esta vez fue Harry quien lo apuntó con el dedo. "Tú tampoco me dijiste que estabas viendo a Parkinson y sospecho que no lo habrías hecho tan pronto si no los hubiera encontrado."

"Bueno, quizá tengas razón," refunfuñó el pelirrojo después de unos momentos, ya mucho más calmado. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron con comprensión dibujada en ellos. "Ajá! Es ella! Es por ella que has estado tan distraído desde antes de las vacaciones! Y ahora que la has vuelto a ver, pues te ha dado peor!" señaló Ron, orgulloso por su descubrimiento. "Apuesto a que es ella a quien vas a ver casi todas las noches, no?" Harry no sabía si reír o salir corriendo. Reír porque Ron se veía tan seguro de estar en lo correcto y tan feliz por haber resuelto el 'misterio' por sí solo, o salir corriendo porque sabía que tendría que aclararle que no existía ninguna _ella_.

Los ojos celestes se posaron sobre los verdes con una curiosidad imposible de ocultar. "Y… la conozco?"

"Eh?"

"A esta chica? La conozco?"

"Sí…" respondió Harry, jugando con sus dedos, algo nervioso. "Lo conoces."

Silencio.

"Oh."

"Ajá."

Risa nerviosa. "Hum… con que… lo conozco."

"Sí." Harry dio una media sonrisa en respuesta.

"Vaya, no sabía que tú…"

"Yo tampoco."

"Y?" preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con anticipación.

"Y…?" Harry alzó ambas cejas, sin entender.

"Y? Quién es él? En qué año está? Hace cuánto están juntos?"

Harry bajó la vista, haciendo que sus cabellos negros cubrieran parte de su rostro, "Eh… verás… nosotros… todavía no estoy seguro de que haya un _nosotros_… hum…" pasó las manos por sus cabellos negros, alborotándolos aún más. "No hemos conversado sobre eso… y bien… la verdad, no quiero arruinar la posibilidad de que lo haya…" comenzó a morderse los labios. Había una razón por la que no pensaba en esas cosas. "un _nosotros_, digo… yo… ah…" Sintió un apretón firme en su hombro, haciéndolo alzar la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos celestes del pelirrojo.

"Está bien," Ron no se veía complacido, pero al parecer tampoco iba presionarlo. "No me digas, ya luego lo harás." Harry escuchó claramente el 'no es así?' que no había dicho en voz alta, y asintió. "Lo entiendo… Pansy me habría matado si se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. No me gusta la idea de estar encontrándome con ella en secreto, es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, y no es así. Pero ella tiene sus razones, y supongo que con quien estás saliendo también tiene las suyas, así que, _por ahora_, no voy a hacer más preguntas sobre su identidad…"

Harry rió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Se sentía tan agradecido, pero a la vez culpable. Sabía que no le esperaba una escena agradable cuando Ron se enterase de con quién estaba.

"Pero eso no significa que no pueda preguntar sobre lo demás…" continuó Ron. "Como por ejemplo… tú y él han… tú sabes… _eso_." Harry saltó a un lado, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron enormes de la sorpresa. "Lo han hecho!"

"Yo… nosotros… hum…" balbuceó Harry, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Y… es bueno?"

Sonrió con picardía. "… Excelente."

"Oh, vaya! Tienes que contármelo todo!" Ron se sentó en el sofá, indicándole a Harry que hiciera lo mismo, con una expresión de curiosidad que iluminaba su rostro. "Fred y George tenían un catálogo de artefactos sexuales escondidos en su cuarto… han intentado alguno?"

"Ron!" protestó Harry, avergonzado, sus mejillas parecían estar en llamas.

* * *

Estaba soñando. Soñaba que corría por un largo corredor de piedra. Gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, sus ojos se movían nerviosamente para todos lados, tenía la impresión de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero por más que sabía que ahí había una salida por alguna parte, no la encontraba. Se detuvo. Estaba atrapado, lo sabía. Pero qué… por qué…?

Un toque suave pero seguro en su hombro lo sorprendió, al punto que casi deja de respirar. Tuvo que concentrarse en el movimiento de su diafragma para regresar el aire a sus pulmones. Sintió sus manos temblorosas sudar frío, y algo lo compelió a darse la vuelta. Cerró los ojos antes de hacerlo, y cuando los volvió a abrir se salieron de sus órbitas cuando se encontraron otros idénticos a los suyos en frente.

Se despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron a la templada oscuridad que se desvanecía con la luz que filtraba a través de los cortinajes de su cama.

Estaba empapado en sudor.

"Un sueño…" dijo en un suspiro, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se quedó mirando el techo de la cama por largos minutos. Estaba amaneciendo, pero todavía nadie se despertaba. Abrió las cortinas y salió. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

* * *

"A que no sabes de lo que me enteré hoy." Rió Harry mientras besaba el níveo cuello que se estiraba para darle más espacio.

"Hum…" Draco se hizo el que pensaba mientras pasaba los dedos por los suaves cabellos negros alborotados. "Que todo lo que toma para manejar tu cabello es algo llamado cepillo y el shampoo apropiado?" gimió cuando una fuerte mordida lo sorprendió.

"No se supone que lo disfrutes, es fue un castigo." Dijo Harry en un tono quejumbroso, aguantando la risa porque ahora el rubio le estaba mordisqueando detrás de la oreja.

"Harry, eres un Gryffindor, por lo tanto, pésimo para esas cosas." Tomó el apetitoso lóbulo que tenía en frente en su boca, y comenzó a abusarlo con fruición, arrancando un gimoteo del otro.

"Eso no es… justo…" consiguió quejarse Harry, después que Draco consiguiera sentarlo en su regazo, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del rubio, mientras éste estimulaba uno de sus puntos más sensibles. Dio algo parecido a un maullido cuando la hábil lengua entró a su oído y comenzó a relamerlo profundamente.

"Vente…" Harry sintió las vibraciones de esa palabra recorrerlo, y la respuesta fue más fuerte que un Imperius. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y un súbito orgasmo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Momentos después todavía estaba intentando controlar su respiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos entrelazadas fuertemente con las de Draco. Aquello último lo hizo abrir los ojos, algo sorprendido, pero no por eso menos complacido.

"Wow…" dijo Draco con una expresión maravillada. "eso fue…" continuó, maniobrando la cabeza para conseguir acariciar con la nariz el rostro ruborizado del otro muchacho que lo miraba con grandes y asombrados ojos verdes. "excitante."

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, dejándose besar. Draco tomó esos labios húmedos con los suyos, los mordisqueó y los siguió besando lentamente, suavemente, con calma, como si el reloj se hubiera detenido y tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo sólo para besarse.

Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuánto tiempo habían estado sólo besándose, disfrutando de los labios del rubio mientras estos acariciaban su cuello, su rostro, siempre regresando a su boca, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo mientras yacía entre sus brazos.

A Draco el gustaba tocar el cabello oscuro, era suave al tacto y olía a rocío otoñal, le hacía acordar al jardín favorito de su madre en casa. No que le fuera a decir algo de eso a Harry, tenía una reputación que mantener, después de todo; pero le encantaba pasar los dedos por la desordenada melena negra, o posar la nariz en su nuca, donde estaba siempre cálido… especialmente cuando tenía la nariz fría, lo que hacía al Gryffindor temblar por unos segundos, pero nunca se quejaba. Le gustaba también cómo, cuando repartía besos ahí, Harry se retorcía contra él, como un gato, pero en lugar de apartarse, se le pegaba todavía más, parecía querer envolverse en él, como si fuera una sábana que apretaba contra su cuerpo para cubrirse del frío. Y lo peor de todo era que realmente aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario. Pero eso era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar demasiado.

Apartó el rostro y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Harry para contemplarlo mientras dormía, su rostro todavía ruborizado. Cerró los ojos, sólo iba a descansarlos por un rato, se estaba tan cómodo ahí, lo que era algo extraño porque ya había probado una cama en Gryffindor antes y no la había encontrado particularmente cómoda.

Sólo unos minutos… pensó, cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño casi instantáneamente, tan tranquilo que ni siquiera lo sintió llegar, tan relajante que quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

El despertar… bueno, el despertar ya fue otra cosa:

"Harry! Ya todos bajaron a desayunar, te vas a quedar sin…" Las cortinas se abrieron de un tirón, dejando entrar la luz abruptamente. "Malfoy!" El chillido agudo que gritó su nombre lo hizo levantarse de un salto, varita en mano, apuntándola al rostro sorprendido de…

"Finnigan." Gruñó, sacudiendo la varita en el rostro sorprendido del otro muchacho. "Qué crees que haces interrumpiendo mi sueño de esa forma?"

"Yo… ah… verás…" Seamus apuntó con el dedo al Gryffindor que sólo había atinado a devolverle la mirada, con igual sorpresa.

Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo que el rostro que había estado apoyado en su pecho hasta hacía unos instantes estaba tan rojo que sólo faltaba que le saliera humo por las orejas. La escena no podía ser más comprometedora, al parecer mientras dormían Harry había tirado la frazada a un lado, lo único que había quedado era una delgada sábana que estaba enredada entre las piernas de ambos… y que en realidad no estaba cubriendo nada.

El rubio posó la vista en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba empotrado contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, y pudo observar por sobre el hombro de Finnigan la imagen que tenía en frente. Ahí estaban ellos, tendidos en la cama, vistiendo el mismo traje que llevaban puesto cuando llegaron a este mundo: su piel. Su piel nívea tenía marcas rosáceas por todos lados, pero Draco sabía que donde habían marcas más pronunciadas era en sus muslos y abdomen, Harry adoraba mordisquearlos y besarlos, parecía que tuviese una placentera obsesión con ellos; mientras que la blanca piel de Harry, que tomaba una tonalidad café au lait al contrastar con la suya, también marcada por todas partes, tenía las más pronunciadas en su pecho y en el cuello. A Draco le encantaba explorar ese cuello tentador, especialmente la nuca, era una fijación suya el área justo donde el cabello negro daba paso a deliciosa piel… y a Harry le encantaba cuando jugaba con sus tetillas, daba unos gemidos especialmente deliciosos cuando las mordisqueaba y chupaba… a veces se preguntaba… Sus ojos grises volvieron a fijarse en la realidad que reflejaba el espejo, en su cuerpo cubierto por el de Harry, que lo tenía abrazado con brazos y piernas, tenía un brazo sobre su pecho cuya mano reposaba sobre sus costillas, casi en su espalda, y una de sus piernas rodeaba las suyas, flexionada de tal forma que era lo único que cubría sus partes íntimas de la vista de Finnigan. Mirándolo bien, a Draco le dio la impresión de que aquella posición era algo posesiva, pero no pensó mucho en eso, porque su atención regresó al rubio que todavía estaba ahí parado.

Draco pasó los dedos por su cabello, la diferencia entre su rubio platinado y el rubio cenizo de Finnigan todo un alivio. No tenía idea de qué veía Blaise en ese chico. Era atractivo, ávido y bueno en la cama, eso no podía negarlo, pero en su opinión personal sólo era material para una aventura, pero con Blaise ése no parecía ser el caso, un poco más y su amigo pensaba que el mundo giraba alrededor del inquieto irlandés.

"Por qué sigues ahí parado, Finnigan?" le gruñó entre dientes. Quería volver a dormir. "Pensé que Zabini te tendría entretenido por más tiempo." Nadie sabía sobre él y Potter, pero considerando con quien estaba saliendo el otro muchacho, contaba con su silencio. O por lo menos, por el momento.

A la mención del otro Slytherin la expresión en el rostro de Seamus cambió drásticamente.

"Dijo que estaba ocupado." respondió, "Malfoy…" se le quebró la voz, "Snape les dejó un trabajo especial para presentar hoy?" preguntó con ansiedad, sentándose en la cama sin apartar la vista del rubio.

Harry volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Draco cuando éste se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama, mientras sus ojos grises escudriñaban el rostro repentinamente pálido del otro rubio. Harry no creía que Seamus se daba cuenta de que estaba sentado a unos centímetros de un desnudo Draco Malfoy, y que sus usualmente inquietas y expresivas manos tenía la sábana cogida fuertemente entre sus puños.

Harry vio los carnosos labios de Draco juntarse en una línea recta, y sus expresivos ojos, tan difíciles de descifrar, se entrecerraron ligeramente, claramente evaluando a la persona que tenía en frente.

"No." Su respuesta fue seca, pero extrañamente sincera.

"Lo sabía," suspiró Seamus, bajando la mirada. "Tú sabrías si…"

"Si quieres saber algo se lo vas a tener que preguntar a él, Finnigan, y te sugiero que lo hagas, aunque no te garantizo que responda."

Seamus agachó la cabeza mientras asentía, sus cabellos algo crecidos cubrían sus ojos.

La pose vencida y la frustración que irradiaba el usualmente alegre y vivaz muchacho que Harry había conocido por más de seis años lo inundó de tristeza. Era cierto que nunca había sido un amigo tan cercano como Ron o Hermione, y que habían tenido sus diferencias, peleas y malentendidos, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por él, sabía cómo adoraba al más extraño de los Slytherin.

Pasó la mano por el pecho de Draco y buscó sus ojos. Le encantaba mirarlos, esos ojos grises con reflejos azules.

_'Habla con él' _gesticuló cuando se aseguró de tener la total atención del rubio, acariciándolo inconscientemente mientras, muy conscientemente, le daba su mejor mirada anhelante… recientemente había descubierto que tenía resultados efectivos en Draco si la usaba en el momento, la situación y la forma adecuada, aunque no quería pensar en lo que aquello podría significar… y quizá no era la situación más adecuada, recién estaba comenzando a aprender a usarla, pero no podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada por Seamus si tenía una posible solución a la mano. Y si no una solución, por lo menos una ayuda… tenía que intervenir, la situación lo ameritaba, sabía que Draco no era del tipo que se preocupara por los demás, menos aun que se interesara en ofrecer ayuda a nadie a menos que eso le conviniese de alguna forma.

Draco alzó una ceja en respuesta, e iba a decirle exactamente lo que pensaba sobre meterse en asuntos que no le competían, cuando Harry comenzó a morderse el labio y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, algo que Draco sabía sólo pasaba cuando Harry se sentía realmente frustrado, o quería algo que sabía no podía tener. Cómo lo sabía? No iba a pensar en eso.

"Está bien! Está bien!" alzó la mano que tenía libre y la agitó con impaciencia. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo derecho alrededor del Gryffindor, y su mano reposaba en la cintura del otro. "Pero me debes una, Potter!" El rubio volvió la mirada hacia el otro Gryffindor, que los estaba mirando nuevamente con sorpresa. "Hablaré con él, Finnigan, pero no prometo nada."

Seamus se puso de pie y lo quedó mirando con extrañeza. Asintió. Sin decir nada caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, cogió la perilla de bronce, la giró y jaló de ella, pero antes de cruzar el umbral se sobreparó, volvió la vista hacia ellos mientras abría la puerta, dio un paso pero se detuvo.

"Sé…" comenzó, "sé lo que pasó la mañana antes de la explosión." Dijo en apenas un susurro. "Si no puedes hablar con él lo entenderé." Y salió corriendo. Pero ya estando cerca de la puerta un fuerte asimiento en su brazo lo detuvo, para luego ser violentamente lanzado hacia el sofá más cercano.

Las almohadas y el mueble en sí amortiguaron la caída, pero pudo escuchar la madera crujir claramente. Por un momento pensó que eran sus huesos.

"Qué rayos te pasa, Malfoy!" protestó enojado, intentando levantarse.

"Tú qué sabes de eso, Finnigan?" Preguntó Draco, su tono suave como terciopelo, pero filoso como una cuchilla.

"Todo, Malfoy…" Seamus se alzó hasta quedar sentado sobre los cojines y lo miró a los ojos. "Desde el sabor del aceite…" una sonrisa forzada curvó sus labios. Quería apartar la vista, pero la flama blanca que relamía las irises claras del rubio se lo impedía… hipnotizado como una mariposa nocturna con la flama. Pero eso no impedía que las palabras siguieran saliendo de su boca. "hasta el último detalle…" no pudo continuar, su suministro de aire fue cortado cuando manos firmes pero al tacto finas, y por experiencia hábiles, lo tomaron del cuello.

"Estás jugando con fuego, Gryffindor." su voz ronca y sus palabras arrastradas eran la añadidura perfecta a la chispa que desprendían sus ojos.

"Pues entonces… que así sea…" dijo, ahogándose, luchando por librearse del fuerte asimiento, pero sin siquiera conseguir amainarlo. Malfoy lo tenía atrapado con el peso de su cuerpo contra el sofá, sentado sobre sus caderas.

Se sintió desfallecer, no sólo por que le faltaba el aire, sino porque la presión era más fuerte de lo que había pensado manos como ésas pudiera infligir, tenía la clara impresión de que le rompería el cuello en cualquier instante… Hubiera perdido el conocimiento, pero una inesperada fuerza externa arrebató el peso que lo aprisionaba… y tanto aire entró a sus pulmones tan súbitamente que pudo sentirlos expandirse en un ardor casi imposible que le regresó a la conciencia de golpe en un ataque de tos.

Cuando el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse visible, y las manchas negras que habían aparecido frente a sus ojos no eran más que pequeños puntos ensombrecidos, sus otros sentidos también comenzaron a regresar, y escuchó voces que cada vez se hacían más cercanas, hasta que consiguió distinguir la voz de Harry y Malfoy, en lo que parecía una competencia muy entretenida de gritos.

"Voy a matar a ese imbécil!"

Escuchó claramente, y por alguna razón le hizo gracia pensar que quizá el airado Slytherin lo intentaría.

"Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy;" Rió, su voz rasposa, pero que consiguió detener la acalorada discusión. "lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por él, daría cualquier cosa por él, y si eres tú lo que él desea, entonces es lo que le daré."

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron cómicamente, casi saliéndose de su órbita. "Tú…!" Soltó en un soplo indignado; la sorpresa dando rápido paso a la furia, y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que sólo eran dos dagas relucientes sedientas de sangre. Era eso o la imaginación de Seamus estaba fuera de control.

"Eres hombre muerto, Finnigan!"

O tal vez no.

Vio al rubio venírsele encima como si fuera cámara lenta, aunque sabía que aquello no era más que un juego de su imaginación, pero la ilusión se rompió cuando alguien entrelazó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del Slytherin y tiró de él hacia atrás.

"Maldición, Potter, suéltame!" Gritó Draco, intentando en vano liberarse del fuerte asimiento que tenía Harry de su cintura. "Potter!" Sin la paciencia para esas tonterías dio un codazo a las costillas de su captor, pero en lugar de zafarse, sólo consiguió enviarlos a ambos al suelo.

"Ouch! Malfoy, deja de moverte tanto," gimió Harry de dolor después de recibir los golpes. Draco no era lo que se podría llamar peso pluma y el suelo no era exactamente hecho de esponja.

La respuesta fue otro golpe en el mismo lugar, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar; pero en eso escuchó algo a su izquierda y volteó el rostro inmediatamente al tiempo que cubría la boca del rubio.

"Alguien viene." Le susurró al oído, y fue suficiente para que el otro se quedara quieto entre sus brazos. Sólo bastó que vieran el pie de alguien bajando por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas para que Harry tirara la capa de invisibilidad que había bajado consigo al rubio que ya se encontraba tras el sofá.

"Ron?" Ginny Weasley, todavía medio dormida, apareció en sus pijamas sobándose los ojos y bostezando. "Por qué tanto albo…" se detuvo en seco ante la escena que la recibió. "Seamus?" preguntó extrañada mirando al sofá, para luego pasar la vista al otro muchacho que lo acompañaba. "Harry?" Tenía que estar soñando. Volvió a pasar la vista del uno al otro, y su cerebro adormecido comenzó a sacar conclusiones: Harry desnudo… Seamus con las ropas todas arrugadas tirado en el sofá.

Era una pesadilla.

TBC

Reviews

Audrey.- A mí también me encanta la pareja de Draco y Blaise, una de mis favoritas Limonada Slytherin es de las mejores, if you know what I mean winks Espero no haberte hecho desvariar mucho, aquí está el siguiente capítulo :)

Kaguya-tsukino.- Oh, yo falté a una clase ayer por leer un fic y llegué tarde a la que le seguía gotas Fui tu primer slash dices? Genial! Te parece que ya hay algo con Harry? Sólo te parece? giggles Sorry si tu corazón no pudo con la espera… pero creo que el próximo va a salir más rápido que este, lo que es probable porque ya lo estoy escribiendo ;)

Snuffle's Girl.- Sip, Parkinson. Ajá… veo que hay varias cosas que no te esperabas ;) eso es bueno, crea expectativa :-P Yay, sé que este capítulo tb se demoró, pero a menos que esté super inspirada, no puedo asegurar que me demore menos de 1 mes para el siguiente capítulo.

Sara.- Oh, sí, vaya escenita, pero se la tenían merecida, desde DMLSP que no habían tenido una para ellos solos ;) Te entiendo, yo también estoy con toda las clases de la univ, y me tienen llena de trabajos… en fin :)

Netsu.- No puedo decirte q va a pasar porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa :P Pero si puedo decirte que no te adelantes a los hechos. Como ya dije, en mis fics no todo lo que parece es, y también hay algunas cosas son bastante obvias aunque no lo parezcan, como que sí, ya 'lo está llevando' :) Voy a ver si regreso a época marauders en el próximo capítulo, pero no puedo asegurarte nada sobre eso porque ya lo empecé :)

Akane.- No te olvides de que entre el amor y el odio sólo hay un paso! sonrisa Recibí tu regalito y te agradecí ;) lindo gesto. No eres la única a la que le ha dado tristeza… cheer up, girl:)

Sarahi.- Gracias, gracias :) Harry y Draco hacen mi pareja favorita. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo con Remus y Sirius, no me gustan para nada como pareja así que no esperes verlos juntos en mis fics. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en ese lemon Draco y Blaise ;)

Gabo.- Blaise y Seamus son demasiado…? Demasiado qué:-) Je, al parecer tú eres una de las pocas que está captando hacia donde va la historia, felicitaciones :) Este capítulo lo escribí casi enteramente en clases, y luego lo pasé a la compu. Yo las notas sólo las uso para ideas sueltas, pero la historia en sí la escribo cuando me aburro en clase y los profes no me ven, je.

NE ME QUITTE PAS 

Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le coeur du bonheur

Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine

Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras  
Je te parlerai  
De ces amants là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs coeurs s'embraser  
Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer

Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
D'un ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux  
Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de blé  
Qu'un meilleur avril  
Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas

Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas  
Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien

Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

Cantautor: Jacques Brel (1959)

NO ME DEJES

No me dejes  
Debemos olvidar  
Todo lo que se pueda olvidar  
Que ya se va  
Olvidar los momentos  
De los malentendidos  
Y el tiempo perdido  
A saber cómo  
Olvidar esas horas  
Que a veces mataban  
A golpes de porqué  
El corazón de la felicidad

No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes

Yo te ofreceré  
Perlas de lluvia  
venidas de países  
Donde no llueve  
Cruzaré la tierra  
Justo después de haber muerto  
Para cubrir tu cuerpo  
De oro y de luz  
Haré un reino  
Donde el amor será rey  
Donde el amor será ley  
Donde tú serás reina

No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes

No me dejes  
Te inventaré  
Palabras sin sentido  
Que tú comprenderás  
Te hablaré  
De esos amantes  
Que vieron un par de veces  
arder sus corazones de pasión  
Te contaré  
La historia de ese rey  
Muerto por no haber  
Podido encontrarte

No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes

Se ha visto a menudo  
Rebrotar el fuego  
De un antiguo volcán  
Que se creía demasiado viejo  
Se parece  
Las tierras quemadas  
Dan más trigo  
Que un mejor abril  
Y cuando viene la noche  
Para que un cielo arda  
El rojo y el negro  
No se deben entremezclar

No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes

No me dejes  
No voy a llorar más  
No voy a hablar más  
Me esconderé ahí  
Para verte  
Bailar y sonreír  
Y para escucharte  
Cantar y después reír  
Deja que me convierta  
En la sombra de su sombra  
En la sombra de tu mano  
En la sombra de perro

No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes

Cantautor: Jacques Brel (1959)


	9. Cap09: Un acuerdo tácito

**Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: ****PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune **

**Página: www. darkcrimson . net / veneficus **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus. **

**  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Sólo una persona le dio al clavo con respecto a Seamus... un poquito chueco, pero le dio ) y como ya vi que muchos no entendieron lo que para mí estuvo claro, pues lo aclararé en los capítulos que siguen.

Nota2.- Agradecimientos especiales a mi gatita de siempre, Miau, por una revisión ortográfica de última hora besos al gato ;)

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve **

"Seamus! Que Zabini se haya acostado con Malfoy no quiere decir que tengas que hacer lo mismo con tus amigos!" gritó Ginny ahogadamente.

"De qué estás hablando, Harry y yo no…!" Seamus se paró de golpe.

"No me tomes por tonta! Quieres que te crea que eso…" La muchacha señaló a Harry, que se había quedado frío en su sitio, ni se había movido para cubrirse. "lo hizo… quién? Myrtle _la Llorona_? O todas esas marcas son una reacción alérgica?" Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, pero posó la vista valientemente sobre Harry.

Harry se quedó helado, era como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo congelante por la espalda. Acaso había escuchado bien? Malfoy y… Zabini? Y qué era lo que Seamus y Draco habían estado hablando cuando bajó? Algo sobre Seamus dándole a Blaise lo que quisiese? Seamus había tenido algo que ver con eso? Blaise había seducido a Draco con la aprobación de Seamus?

La piel se le escarapeló al sentir la insistente mirada de la chica, cuyos ojos parecían rogarle que dijese que estaba equivocada.

"No fue Seamus," las palabras salieron de su boca, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, se sentía como adormecido. "…se fue antes de que bajaras." No supo en qué momento Ginny desapareció, porque toda su atención estaba volcada sobre su compañero de cuarto, que estaba frotándose la garganta.

"Sr. Potter!"

Un grito agudo desde la entrada llamó su atención, y el ver a su Jefa de casa parada en la puerta con ambas manos en sus caderas y mirándolos como si no supiera cómo reaccionar, lo sacó poco a poco de su estupor, hasta que comenzó a descifrar las palabras que salían de la boca de su profesora rápidamente.

"… ese estado!" terminó la profesora apuntándolo con la varita.

Harry sólo atinó a un "Eh?" cuando el hechizo lo alcanzó. De un momento a otro, sintió el roce de las telas contra su piel. Por un instante le pasó por la mente que había estado desnudo, pero, la verdad, no le interesaba.

"Espero que tenga una buena explicación para andar en esas condiciones, Sr. Potter."

"Eh?" Parpadeó confundido. "Esas condiciones?"

"No me quiera tomar el pelo, Sr. Potter, vi el cuadro cerrarse, fue por eso que entré. Y al parecer entré tras suyo."

El cuadro cerrarse…? Draco! Debía haber salido con la ayuda de la capa. Su cuerpo se tensó y el estupor que lo había embargado se drenó rápidamente de su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección a los calabozos, la voz de McGonagall disipándose a lo lejos.

"Malfoy!" Gritó a todo plumón cuando lo vio camino al comedor por el corredor principal, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, pero el rubio siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "Malfoy! Te estoy hablando!" Vio que el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso, así que se cogió del pasamanos y saltó por encima de éste, sin importarle que todavía estaba a más de dos metros por sobre el nivel del suelo.

Cayó sobre sus pies, flexionando las rodillas para quedar de cuclillas y amortiguar la caída, apoyando las manos en el suelo para terminar de frenar el movimiento.

Alzó la mirada y vio los ojos de pestañas largas y pobladas más abiertos que de costumbre, sorpresa impresa en las irises claras. Ni calculándolo hubiera podido ser más preciso, había caído justo frente al rubio.

Harry quiso levantarse, pero cuando lo intentó no pudo, sus rodillas parecían no querer responder. Draco siguió observándolo sin hacer nada, entre intrigado, furioso y sorprendido. Ninguno dijo nada en esos segundos, pero parecía que sus ojos estuvieran teniendo una acalorada conversación ajena a todos, inclusive a ellos mismos.

Harry lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez impulsándose con las manos para poder elevarse y destrabar sus articulaciones inferiores, y lo consiguió; se puso de pie quedando casi nariz a nariz con Draco… o nariz a boca, para ser más exactos. El Slytherin era unos centímetros más alto que él. Había caído a tan sólo un paso del otro. Pensándolo mejor, había sido una suerte que no le hubiese caído encima.

Las rodillas le temblaban, casi no sentía sus piernas, y tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento cederían y caería al suelo como un edificio siendo derrumbado.

"No te atrevas a hacer una escena, Potter." El susurro que fue soplado en su rostro lo distrajo del dolor por unos momentos.

"Tú no me dices qué hacer, Malfoy!" Le gritó, y cometió el error de intentar moverse, lo que causó que perdiera el equilibrio, o lo poco que le quedaba, y sus piernas cedieron… Pero en lugar de sentir la dureza del piso, que era donde Harry pensó terminaría, sintió un brazo firme rodearle la cintura y en un acto reflejo se cogió del cuello del otro para poder sostenerse ya que sus piernas parecían no querer obedecerle.

"Sr. Potter!" Escucharon ambos la voz inconfundible de McGonagall por sobre ellos. Dos pares de ojos se levantaron hacia la profesora que se encontraba en la parte alta de la escalera, cogida de la baranda, con medio cuerpo en el aire.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que ella también saltaría hacia ellos, lo que le hizo hacer un gesto de dolor. Por experiencia propia, no era una buena idea.

"Harry!" Otro grito, pero esta vez desde el otro lado del corredor. "Quítale las manos de encima, Malfoy!" Harry se encogió, avergonzado, al escuchar la distintiva voz de Ron.

Draco lo soltó con cuidado, algo que sólo se registró en la mente del Gryffindor después, pero que en el momento sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo.

"Bastardo, estás huyendo de nuevo." Siseó, y la mano que tenía en el cuello del rubio se cogió a éste con fuerza. "Ni sueñes que te escapas de ésta, Malfoy. Después de Transfiguraciones Avanzadas, frente a la estatua de la bruja." Susurró entre dientes directamente en el oído del rubio.

"Yo no tengo por qué…!" Comenzó Draco, devolviendo el susurro de manera indignada, pero la mano que se había posado en su nuca le clavó las uñas, no causando suficiente dolor como para hacerlo gritar, pero sí el suficiente para llamar su atención.

"No querrás hacer una escena aquí mismo, no es así?" Los ojos verdes brillaron en una mirada muy elocuente.

"Tenemos partido de Quidditch." Fue la respuesta que obtuvo después que los ojos grises azulados lo estudiaran con escrutinio. " Quizá tu memoria ya no es la de antes. Dime Potter, cuántas veces has caído de cabeza de tu escoba?" Esa sonrisita sarcástica que era tan _Malfoy_ lo hacía querer besarlo o estrangularlo. "Slytherin versus Gryffindor, idiota."

La mano que sujetaba su nunca se relajó y los dedos ásperos comenzaron a acariciar inconscientemente la abusada piel que de seguro ya mostraban marcas de media luna que habían dejado sus uñas ahí. La piel de Malfoy era tan clara, tan fácil de marcar.

"Después del partido, en el corredor saliendo del antiguo almacén de escobas."

Malfoy asintió, un movimiento casi imperceptible. El instante siguiente Harry le fue arrebatado por un pelirrojo pecoso que parecía le iba a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

"Qué le has hecho esta vez, Malfoy!"

Draco no volvió la vista, su mirada todavía incrustada en la de Harry, pero aquella chinchosa vocecita la reconocería en cualquier parte.

"No me ha hecho nada, Hermione. Me dio un calambre y Malfoy me estaba ayudando."

"Un calambre?" Preguntó la muchacha de cabellos frisados algo incrédula, todavía mirando al Slytherin con desconfianza.

Harry apartó la vista de Draco y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa algo culpable. Intentó pararse en sus propios pies para demostrarle que estaba bien, pero las piernas le temblaron… si Ron no lo hubiera tenido sostenido habría terminado en el piso.

"En las dos piernas?" La muchacha lo miró con perspicacia e incredulidad.

"Se debe haber golpeado las rodillas al caer, sangre sucia." Gruñó Draco antes de que Harry pudiera responder, mirándola como si eso fuera lo más obvio. Lo que lo hacía enojar era que sabía que el Gryffindor sabía mentir, sólo que no a sus amigos, y la entrometida de Granger era demasiado metiche para su propio bien.

Sintió la furiosa mirada de Harry, pero no le prestó atención, disfrutando de la forma en la que el rostro de la chica palideció ligeramente, en opuesto al rojo que se había puesto el de Weasley.

"Jódete, Malfoy!" le gritó Ron, pero sin poder lanzársele encima porque tenía sujeto a su amigo. "Y nadie pidió tu ayuda! No sé qué estás tramando, pero no va a funcionar. Aléjate de nosotros!"

El Slytherin le dio la espalda, volviendo el rostro para mirarlos de perfil por el rabillo del ojo. Una sonrisa burlona en su boca. "Con mucho gusto." Alzó la mano derecha y con un ademán siguió su camino hacia el comedor. Tenía hambre.

"Hasta esta tarde!" Gritó Harry mientras lo veía pasar el umbral al comedor.

"Sí! Vamos a acabar con ustedes más tarde!" Terminó Ron, sus ojos celestes echando chispas.

-------------------------------------

McGonagall había llevado a Harry a la enfermería con la ayuda de Ron. Afortunadamente Madam Pomfrey no dijo nada después de escuchar la versión de los hechos, sólo miró a Harry con seriedad… y obviamente sin creerle una palabra.

Después de la poción vigorizante y el ungüento se sintió casi como nuevo, y consiguió llegar a la segunda hora de clase, lo que no le sirvió de mucho porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte. No había visto a Seamus en clase, y no se había atrevido a preguntar por él porque tenía la impresión de que los demás ya se habían enterado de algo de lo sucedido en la mañana.

La hora del partido llegó más rápido de lo esperado, tuvieron que adelantarlo porque al parecer habría una tormenta de nieve en la noche, y antes de lo que se había imaginado ya estaba en su uniforme, sentado sobre su escoba en el aire, su respiración agitada, sudor frío resbalándole por el rostro debido al aire helado de la altura.

Desde que el silbato que anunciaba el inicio del partido sonó, Malfoy y él se habían lanzado en una búsqueda furiosa que había terminado, en su opinión, demasiado pronto.

No se dio cuenta del silencio que se había formado allá abajo, la adrenalina todavía le recorría las venas; sólo tenía ojos para el rostro ruborizado que se encontraba a centímetros del suyo y el único sonido que irrumpía el silbido del aire en sus oídos era el familiar zumbido de las rápidas alas de la Snitch que se encontraba atrapada en su mano derecha.

"Déjà vu…" pudo leer en los labios del muchacho sobre el cual se encontraba sentado, una mano sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura.

"No recuerdo haberte saltado encima aquella vez." Contestó Harry a aquellas palabras que sabía no habían sido más a él que al viento. Sabía que no era seguro llevar dos personas en una escoba, y se abrazó al rubio, sujetándose con la mano libre al hombro del otro para poder permitirle soltarlo y que el rubio pudiera coger el palo de la escoba con las dos manos. Mantener el equilibro en una escoba con dos personas encima no era nada fácil, pero al parecer Malfoy no tenía el mismo problema en su nueva Thunderbolt.

"Leí en una revista de Quidditch que la Thunderbolt tenía magia protectora muy compleja y efectiva, además de una excelente amortiguación. Lo segundo lo estoy comprobando ahora," rió Harry, repantigándose cómodamente sobre el rubio, pasándole la mano izquierda por el cuello mientras que con la derecha le hacía cosquillas en el oído con las alas de la Snitch. "Pero por lo visto ese escudo no sirvió de mucho."

"Es magia protectora contra la fuerza del viento y de inercia, tú sabes, algo así como la tuya… no contra Gryffindors suicidas. Además, mi Thunderbolt no es tan diferente de tu Firebolt." Una sonrisa torcida en sus labios rojos como sangre por el frío, sus mejillas pintadas en un tono rosa pálido, sus ojos color hielo destellando aquellos singulares reflejos azules, su respiración agitada, las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro, recorriendo su cuello y desapareciendo por bajo sus ropas…

Draco se veía relucientemente post-orgásmico. Harry se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

"Deja de hacer eso," El rubio sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar las alas de la Snitch de sus sensibles oídos. "Aquella vez pensé que me ibas a saltar encima… si lo hubieras hecho habría quedado traumado de por vida." Rió el rubio. "Me diste pesadillas por días," esta vez fue Harry quien soltó la risa.

"Vamos, Malfoy, sé que tenerme sentado encima tuyo es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos." Su sonrisa pícara.

"Me conoces bien, Potter, eso es peligroso."

"Pero al parecer no lo suficiente." La sonrisa se marchitó ligeramente, hasta tomar un aire melancólico. "O quizá sí, y sólo me estaba engañando…" Los ojos verdes perdieron su brillo travieso. Su mirada se tornó triste y traicionada. "Que idiota, no crees? Pensar que teníamos algo. Vanas ilusiones mías… "

"Tenemos algo." Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo, algo en los ojos esmeralda lo hizo reaccionar instintivamente, como cuando vas a chocar con algo y los brazos protegen instintiva e inconscientemente la cabeza. Pero fue la mirada sorprendida del Gryffindor lo que le regresó la razón al cuerpo. "No estoy seguro de qué, pero…" felizmente su rostro ya estaba ruborizado por la extenuación o hubiera sido una situación muy embarazosa.

"Yo tampoco…" respondió Harry intentando no parecer tan entusiasta. No quería ahuyentar a Draco con ideas de lo que ese algo era y lo que podría llegar a ser. Había tenido todo el día para pensar y meditar sobre todos los sentimientos que lo invadieron esa mañana, y después de aceptar que estaba ardiendo en celos y que la extraña traición del rubio lo había herido más de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar había llegado a una conclusión con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Había sucedido en el almuerzo, cuando los celos lo hicieron enfurecer al observar la entrada de Draco que venía conversando con Blaise Zabini. Se había acordado de lo que pasó en la enfermería, cuando Zabini había tomado su sitio para acariciar los cabellos rubios-plateados del otro Slytherin. En ese momento había reconocido los celos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la duda de no saber en dónde estar parado con respecto a su relación, o la falta de una, con Draco, había comenzado a cuestionarse ciertas cosas. Como qué era lo que quería de esa _relación_. Quería algo más estable? Más real? Más exclusivo? Sí, sí y sí. La idea de Draco besando a alguien más, pasando las manos por el cuerpo de alguien más, susurrando obscenidades en el oído de otro, le repugnaba. Había llegado a una decisión, ya sabía lo que quería, la cuestión era qué quería Draco. Sabía que no le era completamente indiferente, pero también sabía que era esa implícita libertad lo que mantenía el equilibro dentro de inexistentes límites, lo que mantenía a Draco tranquilo, calmado, sereno y seguro.

Era un acuerdo tácito. Cuando estaban juntos Draco no insultaba a los amigos de Harry porque éste no los traía al tema, Harry pretendía que Lucius no existía aunque era algo casi imposible que Draco dejara de hablar de su padre por completo. No se daban explicaciones de sus acciones o de su mal humor. No había hablado de exclusividad, pero tampoco habían acordado una relación libre. Sin embargo, conversaban. Conversaban por horas, sabiendo que una burla no era lo mismo que ser juzgados, que un consejo al aire o una opinión no era sinónimo de sobreprotección. Se acostaban juntos, dando y obteniendo placer de sus cuerpos. Peleaban y discutían y se daban de golpes o maldiciones una que otra vez… y a pesar de todo se relajaban juntos. Era revigorizante.

Y qué implicaba una relación? Que esos temas tabú estarían expuestos, que se deberían algún tipo de explicaciones, que la extraña paz impuesta entre ellos tendría que romperse, y ni hablar de los problemas externos. Pero le gustaba la idea de que se deberían el uno al otro.

Había tomado una decisión en el almuerzo y ya no había marcha atrás. Quería algo más con Draco, quería tenerlo a su lado y poder decirse a sí mismo que era algo suyo. Algo más que un cuerpo tibio con el que compartía placer. No iba a darse por vencido, sabía que estaría luchando contra el mismo Draco, pero estaba dispuesto a nadar contra la corriente y vencerla. No era un Gryffindor por nada. Pero si quería vencerla tendría que usar todos los trucos que tuviera bajo la manga, y si eso implicaba llevar a flor de piel el Slytherin que tenía dentro, pues así sería, y pobre de aquel que se pusiera en su camino.

"… este no es el momento ni el lugar…" La voz de Draco lo regresó al presente, y volteó el rostro para seguir la mirada del rubio. Vio con algo de asombro a Madam Hooch acercándose a ellos, y a todo el colegio observándolos a lo lejos.

"Claro," respondió al darse cuenta de la situación y de la posición algo comprometedora en la que se encontraban. "En diez minutos, tú ya sabes donde." Su tono no dejó lugar a negativas.

Draco alzó una ceja, sabía que cuando Harry se empecinaba en algo era más terco que una mula.

--------------------------------------

Ambos equipos y gran cantidad de alumnos ya los estaban esperando en el suelo, y cuando ambos tocaron tierra de nuevo todo era una fiesta en verde y plateado. Ambos alzaron la vista hacia el marcador mágico que flotaba entre dos tribunas. Slytherin había ganado 240 – 210.

Harry miró la Snitch que tenía en la mano y luego hacia el rubio. Se miraron. Harry sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. "Buen juego, Malfoy. Ganaron a pesar de todo. Y yo que pensaba que el año pasado sólo había sido un golpe de suerte."

La sonrisa torcida de Malfoy podría haber sido considerada casi amigable, si no fuera porque todos los presentes que los estaban rodeando sabían cómo esos dos se odiaban.

"Golpe de suerte? No lo creo. Es una pena que un equipo no consista sólo de su buscador estrella, no lo crees así, Potter?" Su maliciosa sonrisa siempre brillante realzaba sus ojos imperdonables.

"Barro el piso contigo cuando quiera." Los ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente.

"Pueda que seas el único lo suficientemente hábil para hacerme competencia… como buscador, pero mejor equipo que el mío no hay. Aunque este año no nos la pusieron difícil, sólo mira el marcador… aunque no creo que nadie hubiera podido hacer mucho con el actual equipo. Siempre me pregunté con quién había dormido la Weaslette para conseguir que la aceptaran de titular?"

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando el campo de juego se convirtió en un campo de batalla, sólo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en medio del alboroto. Draco lo miraba con esa chispa de maldad en los ojos, pero Harry se mordió la lengua para no contestar. No caería en el juego de Malfoy. Iban a tener esa conversación así el mundo se fuera directo al infierno. Sabía que Malfoy era un cobarde, especialmente en ciertos aspectos. Y si estaba solamente en sus manos que aquello que tenían terminase antes de comenzar o no, pues haría algo al respecto. No iba a caer en los jueguitos del Slytherin, sabía exactamente lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo y no iba a funcionar.

Harry entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole el camino.

Draco dio un suspiro de fastidio, pero asintió.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando ambos capitanes desaparecieron del campo de Quidditch.

TBC

Respuestas

kaguya-tsukino.- Sí, la relación va desarrollándose :) no me gusta mucho esos fics en donde ni se pueden ver y al momento sigt están babeando el uno por el otro --' tan trillado y no imaginativo... gotas en fin. Ginny... siempre va a estar enamorada de Harry, es la típica eterna enamorada y me da ganas de patearla ;) Había pensado actualizar la semana antepasada, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor, no se pudo...

audrey-ludlow.- Yo tengo una imagen de mental de esa escena :O) jeje. Y Seamus habló porque... bueno, ya verás porqué P luego.

Neli Black.- Claro que la continuo :) no te preocupes por eso.

nima jaganashi.- Si quieres saber qué va a pasar... tienes que seguir leyendo :o) xq es la única forma en que lo sabrás... xq ni yo estoy completamente segura de cómo terminará todo esto, he cambiado el final de la historia ya cuatro veces gotas Y en cuanto al lio de Draco y Blaise, pues Harry ya lo sabe, sólo falta ver cómo reacciona ;) Xq está raro Blaise? Jo, ya lo verás! Ya lo verás! evil laughter Ya todo se explicará cuando llegue su momento... sí, ya sé, soy mala P pero qué se le va a hacer :)

Snuffle's Girl.- La canción es linda :) y la canta con tanto sentimiento... suspiros Y te parece que la situación no va por buen camino xq Harry no parece estar dispuesto a dejar ir muy fácilmente a Draco? O.o Espero q te haya ido bien en tus finles :)

Sara .- Ya sabrás lo que tengo pensado, ya lo sabrás :) en unos cuantos capítulos más quizá ;) Y... bueno, está bien, sí, Harry ya se enteró de una parte, pero se tiene que terminar de enterar...

Mirels.- OH:O) Casi diste en clavo! Seamus drogó a alguien, sí, pero no fue a Blaise ;) Adivinas a quién? Xq crees que Draco quería matarlo:O) Pensé que esa parte estaba clara, pero ya veo q no, que sólo está claro en mi cabeza, así q lo aclararé después para los que no la captaron :)

FROM THE INSIDE

I don't know who to trust  
no surprise  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts sift through dust  
and the lies  
trying not to break  
but I'm so tired of this deceit  
every time I try to make myself  
get back up on my feet  
all I ever think about is this  
all the tiring time between  
and how  
trying to put my trust in you  
just takes so much out of me

I take everything from the inside  
and throw it all away  
cause I swear / for the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

tension is building inside  
steadily  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts forcing their way  
out of me

I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
waste myself on you  
you

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA

DESDE ADENTRO

No sé en quien confiar  
Lo que no es una sorpresa  
Siento a todos tan lejos de mí  
Muchas ideas sernidas por arena  
Y las mentiras  
Tratando de no salirse de control  
Pero estoy tan cansado de este engaño  
Cada vez que intento  
Volver a ponerme de pie  
Todo en lo que pienso es esto  
Todo el tiempo tan hastiante  
Y como  
El tratar de volver a confiar en ti  
Me es tan difícil

Tomo todo lo que encuentro adentro  
Y lo arrojo  
Porque juro / por última vez  
Que ya no confiaré en ti

La tensión se está acumulando dentro  
A un ritmo firme  
Siento a todos tan lejos de mí  
Ideas que luchan por salír  
De mí

Ya no confiaré en ti  
Ya no perderé mi tiempo contigo  
Perderé mi tiempo contigo  
Contigo

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA


	10. Cap10: Este asunto de Blaise

**Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - **

**Página: www. / darkcrimson (punto) net / veneficus**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus. **

**  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Este capítulo no está revisado, así que de seguro van a encontrar varios errores por ahí xq ni tiempo tuve de darle una segunda mirada... Y vean **el rating, es R**, así que avancen con cahutela ;)

Nota2.- Muchos saludos para la gente que los pidió :) como no tengo tiempo, los reviews los voy a responder en el siguiente capítulo... que no sé para cuando saldrá . ' o subiré otro con las respuestas. Y como no tengo tiempo, tampoco hay traducción de canción para esta vez, la hago después, ok? Es que... estoy saliendo de viaje... y tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en 1 hora... O.O

**Capítulo Diez**

Las gotas que habían comenzado a caer en los últimos minutos del partido se habían convertido, en tan sólo unos minutos, en una tormenta que azotaba los cielos sombríos de invierno con toda crueldad.

Ya habían pasado el antiguo almacén de escobas, y siguieron caminando en silencio por el oscuro pasillo. La única iluminación que les permitía ver el camino era la esporádica aparición de relucientes relámpagos que se dibujaban en el tormentoso cielo.

"Suficiente?" Draco observó a su alrededor cuando otro relámpago rasgó el firmamento. "O piensas llevarme al otro lado del castillo?" El sonido de sus pasos cesó y el siguiente relámpago delineó su silueta frente al ventanal.

Escuchó, más que vio, al otro muchacho sacar su varita de entre sus ropas. Ambos todavía llevaban puestos sus uniformes de Quidditch. Apartó su capa verde y se sentó el amplio alféizar de la ventana, por donde se podía ver claramente la furia de la tormenta.

"_Flammo_." Llamó al fuego en latín y la antorcha más cercana se encendió en flamas naranjas.

"Estamos empapados." Rió Harry observando al rubio apoyarse contra la gruesa lámina de vidrio.

"Tú y tus brillantes observaciones." Comentó Draco mientras miraba con desconfianza al Gryffindor que caminaba hacia él.

Escuchó otro estruendoso trueno, un rayo golpeó la tierra y la luz deslumbrante de un relámpago lo iluminó todo, haciendo fantasmagóricamente visible la figura del muchacho que se acercaba a él. Y por un momento, los ojos esmeralda brillaron como la maldición mortífera que le había dejado esa cicatriz en la frente y lo había hecho famoso.

Draco quiso pensar que la razón por la que se sentía atrapado en aquella mirada eran los efectos entumecedores del frío, que el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Harry se posó frente a él y le tocó el rostro, era el tiritar causado por sus ropas húmedas secándose en su cuerpo, y que el súbito deseo que lo invadió era el resultado de la adrenalina que todavía recorría por sus venas después del partido.

Obvió la absurda idea de que el efecto de la luz le había dado a las irises verdes un brillo peligroso que encontraba absolutamente erótico, y que la adrenalina que comenzó a volver a recorrerle el cuerpo era fruto del deseo.

Draco se lamió los labios. Si algo no sucedía en los próximos minutos tomaría a ese chico entre sus brazos y lo devoraría.

Harry sintió el cambio en Draco. La sinuosa iluminación del fuego que acariciaba el rostro pálido le dejó ver las pupilas del rubio dilatarse, y su reflejo en una gota que resbalaba por la mejilla del rubio capturó su atención. Agachándose un poco acercó su rostro y tomó la gota con la lengua, y lamió el trayecto hasta llegar hasta las primeras raíces del cabello rubio platinado. Metió la nariz en el cabello sedoso. Lo único que sabía mejor que Draco era Draco-después-de-Quidditch.

"Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Draco, algo más relajado, mientras Harry seguía lamiendo. "Te crees gato?"

"Estás mojado." La respuesta fue prácticamente susurrada contra su mejilla.

"Tú también, y no me ves lamiéndote." Dijo en tonos quejumbrosos, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarse a Potter de encima.

"Entonces qué esperas?" respondió Harry en aquella voz insinuante que a Draco le encantaba. "O qué? Preferirías hacérselo a Zabini?"

"Zabini? Potter, este asunto de Blaise…" comenzó Draco, ya algo fastidiado. No quería hablar de eso

"Sí, Malfoy, qué hay con ese asunto de _'Blaise_'?" Gruñó Harry, abriéndose paso entre las piernas del rubio, atrapándolo entre la ventana y su cuerpo.

"Eso no te incumbe!" respondió Draco, arisco, y con un empujó intentó apartar el otro muchacho de sí.

"El hecho de haber estado calentando tu cama por los últimos meses me da todo el derecho a exigir una explicación!" Harry cogió un puñado de las ropas del rubio y lo golpeó contra el grueso vidrio. Por un momento el ligero gesto de dolor el rostro pálido le hizo sentir algo de culpa, pero se la tragó y miró a Draco con rabia. "Y me vas a decir exactamente qué pasó con Zabini esa noche!" Volvió a sacudirlo, pero no contó con la fuerza del rubio cuando éste lo golpeó en el pecho para luego apartarlo de sí con un empujó que casi lo tumba al suelo.

"Tuvimos sexo, pero eso tú ya lo sabías!" Draco saltó de la ventana y caminó hacia Harry amenazadoramente "Me abstengo de los detalles, pero si los quieres, porqué mejor no vas a preguntarle a tu amiguito irlandés!" le dio otro fuerte empujón a Harry, haciéndolo retroceder hasta golpear la pared.

Ambos estaban furiosos y ninguno sabía a quién exactamente culpar.

"Me pareció escuchar que quizá Seamus tuvo algo que ver…" Harry maldijo a Seamus en su mente por haber desaparecido del mapa, o por lo menos de su mapa, a Zabini por ser tan especial para Draco, y a Malfoy por confiar como pocos en ese idiota.

"Algo que ver!" la indignación en el tono del rubio lo sacó de sus furiosas divagaciones. "Algo que ver!" los ojos gélidos que fulguraban con rabia y la sonrisa sardónica en los labios rojos hicieron a Harry querer retroceder, pero no lo hizo. "No, nada que ver! Es sólo que me cansé de lo aburrido que eres en la cama y siempre encontré en Blaise a alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo entre las sábanas. O fuera de ellas."

"Bastardo!" gruñó Harry alzando el puño para darle en la cara, pero los reflejos del rubio funcionaron más rápido de lo usual y lo cogió ante que llegara a tocarlo. Intentó zafarse pero no pudo "Estoy hablando en serio!"

"Oh, pero yo también estoy hablando en serio." Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la forma en la que el rubio arrastraba las palabras le pareció desagradable. "Blaise sabe exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo… además de tener una imaginación muy productiva." Harry alzó el otro puño con fuera, pero el rubio también lo detuvo, esta vez a meros centímetros de su rostro, y obligó a Harry a retroceder un paso. "Sabes lo que me regaló por mi cumpleaños cuando todavía estábamos juntos?" la voz del rubio se tornó rasposa, como cuando Harry tenía la mano metida en sus pantalones. El Gryffindor forcejeó, intentando empujar a Draco con su cuerpo, pero sólo consiguió que el rubio atrapara ambas manos sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo contra la pared.

"No me interesa!" gritó al tiempo que otro trueno retumbaba a lo lejos.

"Me llevó a su casa en las costas mágicas españolas por el fin de semana, y cuando llegamos, ahí estaba: un exquisito sureño con piel dorada y ojos miel." Sus labios húmedos acariciaron los rojos de Harry, que se partieron inmediatamente para responder.

"Te alquiló un puto?" siseó Harry contra la boca del otro.

"Un profesional en las artes carna… ow!" Potter lo mordió, y sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre. Estrechó los ojos y le dio una mirada ponzoñosa, pero cuando el Gryffindor abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y le lamió los labios, Draco olvidó tomar la debida represalia… por unos segundos. Como la serpiente que era, el rubio atacó con un movimiento rápido, e inmediatamente sintió el tibio líquido que manaba de los labios del otro mezclarse con el suyo. No lo soltó, tenía el labio inferior de Harry entre sus dientes, y comenzó a succionar.

Los pequeños gemidos de placer del Gryffindor sólo sirvieron para incrementar su sed de poseerlo, así que le soltó las muñecas y cogió la nuca de Harry con una mano, asiéndose de sus cabellos negros para tomar control sobre la posición de sus rostros y así poder besarlo como quería. Con el otro brazo lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo aún más si eso era posible, mientras metía su pierna entre las del otro y comenzaba a moverse contra él.

Harry distinguió una sombra a través de ventana, afuera, mojándose en la lluvia, pero la mano que lo tenía cogido de los cabellos lo sujetó con más fuerza, juntando más sus rostros, obligándolo a abrir más la boca al delicioso beso que se intensificaba con cada segundo… prácticamente obligándolo a ignorar las alarmas en su cabeza que le decían algo sobre aquella sombra. Atrapado entre la pared y el firme cuerpo del Slytherin, Harry alzó una pierna para liberarse un poco de la posición que lo tenía restringido, la colocó en la cadera del rubio, prácticamente colgándose de ahí mientras ambos se frotaban en uno contra el otro con deleite, y sus brazos rodearon le rodearon el cuello. Ah, como le encantaba enredar los dedos entre los sedosos cabellos rubios.

Se besaron por varios minutos en medio de aquel oscuro y solitario pasillo, entre rayos, relámpagos y truenos que sacudían el negro infinito como si quisieran hacerlo pedazos. El cielo se encendió nuevamente en un flash de luz tan intenso que encegueció todo a su paso, luego un relámpago seguido de un trueno ensordecedor, un sonido desgarrador, que terminó con un haz de luz que rasgó el firmamento.

"Y…" intentó continuar Harry mientras se mordisqueaban los labios. "y que hicieron… con el sureño?" La otra boca se alejó de la suya y cuando el Gryffindor abrió los ojos vio esa sonrisa entre traviesa y maliciosa que lo volvía loco.

"Qué no hicimos…" una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo a Harry cuando Draco se relamió los labios con esa deliciosa lengua roja. Desenredó los dedos del sedoso cabello rubio y los pasó por aquellos rojos pecaminosos. "verás," Draco le besó los dedos sin dejar de hablar. "nos dejó hacer de todo."

"De todo?" gimió Harry cuando Draco sacó la lengua y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sus cuerpos frotando deliciosamente el uno contra el otro cada vez con más intensidad.

"Inclusive nos dejó tomarlo," metió los dedos en su boca, "al mismo tiempo." y los succionó con fuerza, haciendo a su amante cerrar los ojos mientras se venía, y se siguió frotando contra él hasta que el Gryffindor se desplomó en sus brazos.

Cuando Harry recobró el aliento se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas: Primero, que el aire que sentía por sus piernas era porque su pantalón estaba colgando sólo de una de ellas ahora, mientras ambas estaban completamente abrazadas a la cintura del rubio. Segundo, que dicho rubio que se encontraba mordiendo su cuello mientras sus manos estrujaban sus glúteos y jugaban placenteramente con ellos. Y tercero, que algo grueso, firme y cliente estaba frotándose entre sus nalgas mientras un dedo acariciaba su recientemente lubricada entrada, por ratos presionando pero sin entrar, por ratos metiendo sólo la punta para luego sacarla inmediatamente, haciendo que el líquido viscoso se esparciera por toda su ranura, sobrecargando sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndolo suspirar con lujuria.

"Draco!" gimió cuando el dedo entró de improviso en su totalidad y salió con la misma rapidez. El rubio estaba intentando enloquecerlo y lo estaba consiguiendo. "Tómame! Ya!" gritó entrecortadamente entre gemido y gemido. Los dientes en su cuello mordieron con más fuerza en el área ya sensible y Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasi, dando mejor acceso a su garganta. "Hazlo ya!"

Harry no necesitó repetir la orden dos veces, el dedo salió rápidamente, largas manos cogieron sus nalgas y las separaron lo más posible, y de pronto una punta mucho más gruesa se posó en la entrada de su cuerpo, pero no entró, sólo que quedó ahí. Sabía que Draco estaba conciente que no lo había preparado, "Estoy listo," de cuando en cuando le gustaba así, y le gustaba porque sabía que eso volvía loco al rubio. Estaba conciente de que sería salvaje, y que sangraría, y que al día siguiente no podría sentarse con tranquilidad a pesar del hechizo de curación, y que no borraría las marcas que las uñas de Draco dejaban en sus caderas y glúteos simplemente porque le gustaba verlas ahí y sentirlas. Se lamió los labios con anticipación, preparado y ansioso para lo que venía. "Dámelo todo, Draco…" susurró con su voz más seductora.

El bien lubricado miembro entró en él en una brusca embestida, todo completo, hasta el fondo.

Harry gritó cuando su estrecho pasaje fue violentado y clavó las uñas en la nívea espalda de su amante. Sintió, en un segundo plano, cuando algo en su interior se rasgó, haciendo que las sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo fueran una exquisita mezcla entre placer y dolor que lo sometían al más puro delirio.

Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, dejándose invadir, y aun así se sentía imposiblemente lleno. Gemía, gritaba y jadeaba al tiempo que el rubio entraba y salía de su cuerpo sin miramientos, con fuerza, hasta el fondo, arremetiendo con violencia mientras Harry lo abrazaba fuertemente

"_Je sais que tu adore que je te prenne, 'Arry…_" siseó Draco lamiendo un camino hacia su boca, arrebatando un prolongado gemido de su amante. "_Tu aimes que je vienne en dedans de toi, n'est pas?_" Tomó su boca en un beso intenso, metiendo y sacando su lengua en la boca del otro al mismo tiempo que su miembro entraba y salía del Gryffindor, haciendo que Harry terminara de perder el control.

Sus caderas, que hasta ese momento se habían dejado conducir por el rubio, comenzaron a moverse con ímpetu, al ritmo que el Slytherin había fijado, haciendo de la penetración cada vez más profunda y fuerte, deleitándose en la sensación de ser llevado hasta el límite. "Draco!"

Ah, como adoraba estar así, con las piernas abiertas y Draco entre ellas, entrando y saliendo brutalmente de su cuerpo, usándolo y abusándolo, invadiendo no sólo su cuerpo sino sus sentidos, hablándole en francés con ese acento le erizaba la piel… le gustaba cuando le decía cosas sucias al oído, y aunque no entendía lo que Draco estaba diciendo, era muy excitante.

Su cuerpo subía y bajaba con la fuerza de las etocadas, y gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, pero cuando sintió a Draco lamerle el rostro supo que las gotas que el rubio estaba probando eran sus lágrimas, lágrimas de pasión. Cuando el rubio lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, un espasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la sensación fue electrizante… podía sentir su pasaje contraerse fuertemente, varias veces, dolorosa pero placenteramente alrededor del cuerpo que seguía moviéndose dentro tuyo sin piedad, aumentando su velocidad y… El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó al sentir que era llenado y sin poder controlarse más, y con un último grito de pasión, también se vino con fuerza.

Cuando regresó en sí se dio cuenta que ambos habían resbalado por la pared y ahora estaban sentado en el suelo. O para ser más específicos, Draco en el piso y Harry sobre Draco. El Gryffindor miró por la ventana, la tormenta ya estaba menguando y no se había dado cuenta, había perdido completamente el sentido del tiempo y del espacio. Era principalmente por eso que sesiones tan intensas como la que acababa de ocurrir no sucedían regularmente. Perdía totalmente el control, sus facultades mentales se hacían polvo… pero a la vez sabía que era adicto a ellas. O para ser más sincero, al rubio que tenía entre brazos.

"Me encanta cuando haces eso," murmuró Harry besándole la oreja.

"Y a qué te refieres, al hecho de tomarte contra la pared o a hablarte en francés?" Sonrió con picardía. "Sólo necesito decir algo en francés y te derrites."

"Eso me excita, pero yo estaba hablando de otra cosa." Rió el chico de cabellos negros. "Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre." Metió la lengua en el oído del rubio, haciéndolo sisear. "Nadie pronuncia mi nombre como tú lo haces."

Si no hubiera estado ya todo rojo por el maravilloso que acaba de tener, el Slytherin se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza al ruborizarse por semejante tontería… especialmente si semejante tontería le hacía sentir mariposas bailándole en el estómago. "No te pongas sentimental. Además, cómo puede gustarte 'Harry'? Es un nombre tan común… ouch!" Draco empujó a Harry ligeramente, tocándose la oreja, donde el Gryffindor había mordido nada gentilmente. "Qué te pasa, Potter!"

"Claro, no te gusta, quizá _Blaise_ te parece mucho menos común, más exótico!"

"Ya basta con eso de Blaise!" Draco lo empujó de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza, e intentó sacarlo de encima, pero el Gryffindor no lo dejó, se aferró a él con las piernas.

"Te acostaste con él!" Harry le golpeó el hombro con fuerza. "tienes la audacia de amenazar a Seamus! Y ahora me rehuyes! No creas que te puedes librar de mí tan fácilmente Malfoy!"

"No te he estado rehuyendo, Potter! He estado ocupado! Acaso crees que todo gira alrededor tuyo? No sé los demás, Potter, pero yo no." _Mentira, mentira_, cantaba una vocecita en su cabeza, pero la ignoró. "Y no hables de cosas que no entiendes."

"Explícame entonces!" Harry lo cogió del cabello con fuerza y tiró hacia atrás. "Si no entiendo, explícame." Gruñó.

"Tú lo escuchaste, Potter!" Draco cogió a Harry de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí. "Nos seguiste y escuchaste lo hablamos, debes haber atado unos cabos, eres muchas cosas, pero estúpido no es una de ellas!" Terminó gritando.

Harry lo miró con preocupación. "Por lo que dijeron, parecía como si… pero no es posible, tú…"

"No soy uno de tus amiguitos, todos inocente de toda culpa, ya sé." Sonrió sardónicamente el rubio, sin un rastro de picardía. Todo lo contrario. Lucía como si acabase de morder un limón.

"No! O bueno, sí… no… no es eso! Es sólo que no me entra en la cabeza que hayas caído tan fácilmente en una trampa que _Seamus_ planeó! Y que tu amigo haya abusado de ti…"

"No lo hizo!" gruñó Draco. "Yo estaba… Blaise no… había algo en…" el rubio se cogió de los cabellos y se mordió el labio.

Harry le quedó mirando algo sorprendido. No era usual en Draco el quedarse sin palabras.

"No fue Blaise!" Gritó Draco, parándose de golpe y tirando a Harry a un lado.

"Draco!" Harry consiguió coger la capa y tiró de ella. "Espera!" el rubio se fue para atrás con el jalón, y case se cae, pero recuperó el equilibrio y, tirando con fuerza, liberó su capa y salió corriendo.

Harry maldijo entre dientes al intentar levantarse, le dolían los músculos y partes de su cuerpo se rehusaban a cooperar con él. Con algo de dificultad consiguió ponerse de pie y pudo sentir con claridad el líquido viscoso que salía de su cuerpo y se deslizaba por sus muslos. Sabía que estaba sangrando ligeramente y que tendría que curarse a sí mismo antes de poder ir tras Draco. No le gustaba tener que hacerlo él mismo con su varita, era tan… impersonal; además que lo dejaba algo entumecido. Suspiró. Prefería estar tendido de barriga mientras el Slytherin usaba en él una poción curativa que lo dejaba muy sensible a los dedos que la aplicaban. Draco lo estaba malacostumbrando y lo sabía.

Le tomó más tiempo del esperado limpiarse, curarse y ponerse la ropa. Suspiró. Sabía que para esos momentos Draco ya se encontraba en Slytherin, atrincherado en su cuarto. Maldijo entre dientes. Tenía que encontrar a Seamus o se iba a volver loco…

Se dio la vuelta para recoger la varita que había dejado a un lado cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver algo cerca de la ventana. Se acercó al alfeizar, y ahí estaba, una bolsa de cuero. Pero… dónde la había visto antes?

_En el cinturón de Draco._

Claro, la había visto atada al cinturón del rubio.

Tiró de la cuerda que mantenía cerrada la bolsa y cuando la rugosa y suave piel cedió, el distintivo sonido de botellas chocando unas contra otras, por alguna razón le hizo erizar la piel. Sacó de ahí con cuidado 5 botellitas. Todas tenían algún tipo de líquido aceitoso dentro, todas de diferentes colores. Las colocó todas al frente suyo, en el mismo alfeizar, y las observó por largos segundos.

_Qué serán…? _Se preguntó y metiéndolas todas de nuevo a la bolsita, se las llevó a su cuarto.

BEDSHAPED

Many's the time I ran with you down  
The rainy roads of our old town  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried altogether  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away

You'll follow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped and legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know!

I know you think I'm holding you down  
And I've fallen by the wayside now  
And I don't understand the same things as you  
But I do

Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away

You'll follow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped and legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know!

Ooh  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know!

ARTIST: KEANE


	11. Cap11: Creo que lo mataste, Lucius

**Título**: **Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad** - **DMCO**  
Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP

**Rating**: PG-13

**Autora**: Youko Gingitsune

**Página**: www. darkcrimson . net / veneficus

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.

Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.  
Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Nota**.- **Qué tal! ;) Después de tanto tiempo... je. Es un capítulo un poco más largo que de costumbre para redimirme un poco por haberme demorado tanto.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Once**

Harry abrió la bolsita de cuero y sacó uno de los frasquitos que estaba medio lleno. Lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos, poniéndolo contra luz para poder ver mejor su color. "Medio lleno o medio vacío?" se preguntó en voz alta mientras seguía su camino hacia la torre.

"Y tú qué haces con eso?" preguntó una voz bruscamente desde el otro lado del corredor. Harry cogió la botellita con fuerza y la metió rápidamente al bolsillo. "Eso no te pertenece."

"Parkinson…" se detuvo al verla avanzar hacia él a estocadas. "Lo encontré en la biblioteca, iba a preguntar de quien era ." sacó la bolsita y se la mostró. "Son tuyas?"

"Es de Blaise!" le gruñó la chica, arrebatándosela. "yo me encargo de regresársela. Ahora, apártate de mi camino, Gryffindor!" y con las mismas siguió su camino, apresurada.

Escuchó pasos corriendo que se aproximaban y segundos después un alto pelirrojo apareció por donde había salido Parkinson. Ron corrió hacia él, pero ni bien abrió la boca, Harry señaló el lugar por donde acababa de desaparecer la chica. "Gracias." Fue lo único que escuchó antes de que su amigo desapareciera en la misma dirección.

"Slytherins…" sacudió la cabeza en resignación y con las mismas sacó el frasquito que había dejado en su bolsillo. "Qué hacías tú con esto?" Lo abrió de nuevo y vació un poco en la palma de su mano y se la llevó a la nariz. Parecía ser alguna especie de aceite aromático, olía muy bien, y le era conocido… el jabón que Draco usaba tenía un ligero aroma a vainilla.

"Potter!"una voz chillona gritó en su oído, haciéndolo saltar del susto. El frasquito que tenía en la mano se le resbaló, vertiendo casi todo el contenido sobre su pecho.

"Peeves!" gritó, haciéndose como si fuera a sacar su varita. "lárgate o te acuso con el profesor Lupin!" el poltergaist voló rápidamente hacia él y, luego de tirar los lentes de Harry al suelo, desapareció por el pasillo.

Harry maldijo entre dientes mientras tapaba el frasquito que ya estaba casi vacío, y ahora apestaba a vainilla. Escuchó voces, esta vez viniendo de la dirección contraria, pero a pesar que le resultaron familiares, por alguna razón parecía no poder concentrarse.

Se desabotonó la túnica y la botó a un lado. Tenía calor…. Ah, se sentía tan relajado que sólo quería llegar a su cama y…

Las voces, que se habían hecho más fuertes se detuvieron, pero los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. El Gryffindor se preguntó porqué ahora escuchaba sólo n par de pasos si hubiera podido jurar que eran dos voces diferentes.

"Potter." Una voz arrastrada dijo su nombre. La borrosa figura de cabellos rubios se acercaba cada vez más, pero se escuchaba como si estuviera alejándose.

"Malfoy," respondió. Intentó caminar pero su cuerpo parecía estar demasiado rejado y tambaleó un poco. Qué le estaba pasando? Parecía como si se hubiese tomado unos tragos… Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

Vio la figura detenerse al lado suyo. Le estaba diciendo algo, pero todo lo que Harry quería era sentir los húmedos labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Le cogió los cabellos finos, por un momento le pasó por la cabeza que los cabellos que acostumbraba sujetar no eran tan largos, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, porque el rubio intentó zafarse. Se acordó que Draco estaba molesto con él y que probablemente no quería verlo.

"No seas tan dramático, Malfoy." Dijo Harry cogiéndose de su cuerpo con ambas manos.

"Potter, qué estás…!" escuchó un grito ahogado de sorpresa a lo lejos, peor no le importó y, prácticamente tirándosele encima, besó al rubio.

Sintió que la boca puso rotunda resistencia a su beso, así que tiró de los cabellos sedosos y aprovechó el momento de sorpresa para meter la lengua en la boca del otro.

Ambos cayeron al piso y Harry terminó sentado sobre la piernas del rubio, que parecía querer quitárselo de encima a como dé lugar, no se había detenido ni porque había sido él quien había recibido el golpe de la caída.

Alguien lo cogió por atrás del cuello de sus ropas, y de un fuerte tirón lo obligó a pararse, pero fue el fuerte empujón que le dio el rubio lo que lo obligó a retroceder. Hebras de cabellos rubios quedaron colgando entre sus dedos.

El Gryffindor se dio la vuelta, enojado, listo para maldecir a quien lo había interrumpido… hasta que vio a Snape con aquella expresión sombría y furiosa. Sabía que el profesor le estaba diciendo algo, pero no le entendía.

Harry se puso de pie, y con fuerza tiró del asimiento que tenía Snape de su ropa, pero tiró tan fuerte que no sólo consiguió soltarse, sino que se tropezó con Malfoy, quien todavía estaba en suelo, y perdió el equilibro.

Lo último que le pasó por la mente ante que el golpe con el piso de piedra le hiciera perder el conocimiento, fue que Draco no olía como siempre.

* * *

Severus estiró la mano y se la ofreció al rubio para ayudarlo a pararse, mientras miraba a Potter, que estaba tirado en el piso e inconsciente. 

"Creo que lo mataste, Lucius." Dijo el profesor. "no sería eso irónico?"

"No tengo tan buena suerte." Gruñó el rubio sacudiéndose la túnica.

"No creo que sus cientos de fans opinen lo mismo." Dijo, conteniendo la risa, sus ojos negros brillaban con picardía.

"Ja, ja" fue la respuesta de Lucius, sin rastros de humor, y casi da un salto una mano fría toco el rostro.

"Te mordió el labio." Sintió el ardor cuando Severus apretó el dedo contra la herida, pero no se movió.

"Potter parecía muy resuelto en no dejarme ir."

El profesor tanteó el aire un par de veces con la nariz.

"Un afrodisíaco," dijo al fin, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. "debe haberte confundido." Se puso de puntillas y lamió la herida lentamente, a su gusto.

"Confundido?" Lucios miró de reojo al Gryffindor. "Eso fue intenso… me pregunto, quien podría causar tal reacción en…?" sus ojos grises regresaron hacia Snape. "Con quién me confundió, Severus?"

Su sonrisa era siniestra. "Con Draco, por supuesto."

* * *

Cuando Harry recobró el conocimiento se vio a si mismo en medio de su Sala Común, frente a la chimenea, y a pesar de que ésta estaba apagada, su cuerpo se sentía como si… como si tuviera calentura… y si bien no se sentía decaído, era como si no se hubiera terminado de despertar. La cabeza le palpitaba ligeramente, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. No debía estar ahí, tenía que encontrar a Draco. Se le ocurrió ir al cuarto del rubio, pero tenía presente que quizá no estaba ahí, esas últimas noches se había estado encontrando con Morgana y llegaba cansado… Se puso de pie y, quitándose la túnica, subió a su cuarto para sacar el mapa. Draco no aparecía ahí… 

Harry salió directamente hacia la habitación secreta, y de haber estado más alerta se hubiera dado cuenta de las dos sombras que lo seguían de cerca.

Corrió tan rápido que llegó al baño de chicas del segundo piso antes de lo pensado, pero en lugar de entrar, siguió de largo, hacia el desierto pasillo que bordeaba la morada de Myrtle, y se detuvo cuando se acabó el camino. No había nada ahí, ningún cuadro ni ninguna otra puerta, una solitaria antorcha iluminaba desde la pared de fondo con una luz tenue.

"Déjame entrar." Ordenó el Gryffindor en Parsel, y la llama se volvió violeta. Harry jaló de la antorcha y esta cedió. El instante siguiente las piedras de la pared que colindaba con el baño se abrieron hacia un túnel subterráneo.

Harry bajó por ahí, guiándose instintivamente por los pasadizos serpenteantes del aquel laberinto subterráneo, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta, por la cual pasó y cerró detrás suyo, no sin antes suspirar el nombre de la persona que se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo sobre la amplia cama.

* * *

"Lucius!" Siseó Snape cuando el rubio intentó seguir al Gryffindor a través de la puerta, deteniéndolo antes de que la tocase, justo a tiempo. "Idiota! La puerta está protegida! No me vas a decir que no sentiste la magia cuando Potter tocó la perilla." 

"Pero Draco está adentro!" refunfuñó señalando la habitación. "Y qué es este lugar? Dónde estamos?"

"Es la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin." Respondió Snape con algo de sorpresa mezclada con indignación en la voz. "O lo que queda de ella." Cogió a Lucius del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, obligando al rubio a seguirlo. No fuera que de un arrebato intentara abrir esa puerta.

"Pero tú me dijiste que Dumbledore se había encargado de terminar de sepultarla bajo tierra luego de que Potter destruyó el diario!"

"Lo hizo," respondió el profesor de Pociones, todavía tirando del brazo del otro. Tenían que salir de ahí, el débil hechizo que había puesto para marcar el camino por ese laberinto, se estaba desvaneciendo. "yo estuve ahí, ayudé a sepultarlo todo. Destruimos cada rincón…"

"Y entonces? No me acabas de decir…" Lucius intentó soltarse, pero el asimiento en su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

"Pues al parecer no terminamos con todo! No olvides que ni yo, ni Dumbledore, ni ningún miembro de la facultad habla Parcel, así que tuvimos que conformarnos con hechizos de detección para encontrar pasadizos secretos y otras cosas. No me sorprende que hayamos dejado algunos intactos, pero lo que me gustaría saber es cómo Potter encontró este lugar!"

Lucius vió la salida, era como si la pared de roca fuera semitrasparente por dentro. Intentó soltarse una vez más, no quería salir, quería regresar, Draco estaba adentro… a pesar de que no lo había visto, la mirada del Gryffindor al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo había sido una de alivio.

"Suéltame de una vez!" ordenó, esta vez luchó contra el asimiento, molesto.

Snape, al ver esto, se dio la vuelta y, cogiendo con ambas manos a Lucius, lo lanzó hacia la pared. Para sorpresa de ambos, el rubio la atravesó como si nada. El profesor vio al rubio recobrar el equilibrio e intentar volver por donde acababa de salir, pero fue inútil. Vio a Lucius posar las manos sobre la pared, tanteándola, mirando las ranuras de las piedras con impaciencia… Era como si estuviera al otro lado de un espejo y pudiera vez claramente hacia fuera. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el laberinto, y vio que su hechizo había terminado de desvanecerse. No era que no pudiera recordar el camino, sino que sabía perfectamente que los laberintos mágicos no eran tan simples, y que los corredores se cerraban y abrían a voluntad. Un camino diferente cada cierto tiempo… De otra forma, su hechizo no hubiera desaparecido tan rápidamente.

Volvió la mirada hacia fuera, donde Lucius lo esperaba con el seño fruncido y una expresión furiosa en el rostro. Suspiró, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, y salió.

* * *

"Qué rayos te pasa!" Gritó Lucius en cuanto entraron a los cuarteles de Snape y la puerta se hubo cerrado. "Draco está allá dentro con Potter! El muchachito ese acababa de atacarme y ahora está sólo con Draco!" 

"Tu hijo no es un santo, Lucius! De tal palo tal astilla!" Gruñó Snape, intentando liberarse del asimiento que el rubio tenía de sus brazos. "Draco sabrá como manejar la situación si Potter se le tira encima." Intentó empujar a Lucius, pero eso sólo resultó en que el otro lo sujetara más fuerte, pegándolo más hacia sí. "Además, a diferencia tuya, no creo que él lo encuentre del todo desagradable."

Malfoy le clavó las uñas en los brazos mientras lo miraba airadamente, y luego lo tiró con fuerza al sillón que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea, para luego sentarse sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, sujetándole ambas manos en el brazo del sillón con una suya.

"No juegues conmigo, Severus…" las palabras arrastradas traían consigo una promesa de dolor, y los ojos grises chispeaban amenazantes.

Snape se estremeció bajo la intensidad de la mirada. La terquedad de su amante lo enfurecía pero el peligro que irradiaba en esos momentos de aquellos ojos lo excitaban. Sacó la lengua y se lamió los labios lentamente, estiró la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos en una pose que sabía le era irresistible al rubio.

Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía. Cuando Lucius se encontraba así de volátil lo mejor era apartarse o salir lastimado… pero sus encuentros más excitantes se habían producido en ocasiones como aquella, y había adorado cada segundo de ellos.

Relajó su cuerpo lo más que pudo y se puso a la merced del rubio, que ahora lo miraba, además de con enojo, con deseo… las pupilas se habían dilatado a tal punto que casi habían cubierto todo el entorno gris, y todo lo que le había tomado era rendirse ante el asalto de su amante. Era en momentos como ése que Severus se preguntaba quién estaba en realidad en control de la situación, si él porque había conseguido volver al rubio un esclavo de sus deseos, o si Lucius porque había conseguido su rendición ante esos deseos.

Cómo habían llegado al punto en una sola mirada de aquellos ojos llenos de pasión fuera suficiente para crear sensaciones en su cuerpo que lo hacían abandonar todo tipo de razón y pensamiento?

Cuando unos labios ardorosos tomaron los suyos en un beso violento su mente dejó de funcionar y lo siguiente… y lo siguiente fue puro fuego.

* * *

PASADO 

Severus estaba sentado en el ventanal de la torre sur que daba hacia el bosque prohibido, ambas piernas estiradas sobre el amplio alfeizar, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida… fue así como lo encontró Lucius luego de buscarlo casi por todo el castillo.

"Estás escondiéndote de mí?" preguntó el rubio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para besarle el cuello, pero no recibió respuesta. Su joven amante seguía con la mirada perdida en el bosque… "Qué hice ahora, Sev?" preguntó Lucius mirando hacia el bosque e intentando descifrar qué encontraba Snape tan interesante ahí.

"Un mes…" Un suspiro casi imperceptible abandonó los labios de Snape. "En un mes habrás terminado tu último año en Hogwarts y te irás a estudiar a la universidad mientras aprendes los negocios de la familia y viajarás mientras yo me quedo otro año más encerrado en este lugar!" había vuelto el rostro, ahora miraba directamente a Lucius, toda su atención dirigida hacia él.

Aquel arrebato tomó a Lucius por sorpresa. "Un año no es mucho… "

"Ni me digas que vamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos y que podremos vernos en navidad y los fines de semana que permitan salida a Hogsmeade porque ya lo he pensado yo y de todas formas no me agrada la idea!"

Lucius suspiró, pasando la mano por sus cabellos largos. Ese no era el momento más apropiado para tratar el tema por el que había venido, pero… "Justo de eso venía a hablarte, Sev…" ahora era él quien miraba con interés la oscuridad del bosque. Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. "Terminando las clases voy directamente a Francia."

"Pero qué…?" Snape se paró de un salto. "Las clases en la universidad no comienzan hasta después!"

"No voy para estudiar… voy a pasar el verano en el chateau de los Black para formalizar mi compromiso antes de entrar a clases."

"Formalizar tu compromiso…" repitió el otro muchacho bajo la lengua, como si no creyera lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos.

Lucius tomó una bocanada de aire. "Me casaré con Narcissa Black en cuanto termine la universidad."

"Con Narcissa… la he tratado varias veces desde que me fui a vivir con ustedes y no se te pudo haber pasado por la mente decirme que ella era tu prometida!"

"Es que no lo era! Todo esto es reciente! La iban a comprometer con Daoud Rabin y mi padre quería que escogiera a alguien apropiado para llevar el nombre Malfoy y a ella la conozco desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts…"

"Y no se te ocurrió mejor idea que comprometerte con ella!"

"Pues sí!" respondió Lucius levantando la voz, la rabia que había estado sintiendo esas últimas semanas regresó a él de pronto. Porqué Severus no podía entender que no tenía alternativa! "No se me ocurrió otra cosa! Mi padre no me dejó otra salida! La última vez que nos vimos me dio el ultimátum de que si no encontraba alguien apropiado iba a desheredarme así tuviera que volver a procrear!" Tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó tranquilizarse. "Entiende, Sev… además, Narcissa sabe de nosotros, y podremos…"

"Yo no voy a ser puto de nadie!" Interrumpió de un grito el otro muchacho, parándose de un salto para ponerse frente a frente con el rubio.

La mirada furiosa en los ojos negros lo hizo retroceder un paso, pero al darse cuenta de eso se rehusó a seguir retrocediendo. Cuando decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar con Severus supo que no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco esperaba ver esa clase de furia en los ojos bonitos. Al menos, no dirigida hacia él.

"Severus, piensa!" gruñó, ya demasiado cansado de guardar las apariencias. Usualmente aquello no le era difícil, pero en esos últimos meses la frustración e ira se había ido acumulando en él poco a poco y ahora parecía que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. "No es sólo mi futuro el que depende del bastardo de mi padre, el tuyo también! O acaso olvidas quién es tu tutor legal ahora? Acaso olvidas que es Julius quien te provee de todo lo que tu abuela te negó? Acaso olvidas que es él quien tiene poder sobre ti ahora? Julius puede arruinar tu futuro si así se lo propone!"

"No me importa!" gritó Snape sin pensar, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que el plácido sueño ya había durado bastante… era hora de volver a la horrible realidad, la realidad en donde no tenía control sobre su propia vida, donde no era más que un paria para unos y objeto de burla para otros

"Pues a mí sí!" gritó Lucius con la misma intensidad y convicción. "Mi padre te destruirá si piensa que haciéndolo ayudará en algo! Y no creas que por ser su hijo dudará en destruirme a mí también si me opongo!" Por su mente pasó la pelea con su padre, y los dolorosos recordatorios que había tenido que llevar luego por su desobediencia. Él no se llevaba bien con su padre, nunca lo había hecho, pero jamás antes Julius lo había lastimado físicamente. Le había lanzado maldiciones que jamás pensó ver a su padre usar contra él, nunca antes le había puesto un dedo encima pero aquella vez su blanca piel había terminado con moretones en todas partes. Había sido entonces que se acordó de Narcissa, su amiga de infancia, o lo más próximo a ella en que podía pensar. Ella también estaba pasando por una situación parecida, su padre iba a forzarla a casar con Daoud Rabin, otro aristócrata que le triplicaba la edad y bien podría ser su padre… ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Narcissa entendería.

Luego de varios intentos al fin había conseguido hablar con ella y le propuso la idea. Ella parecía muy ilusionada con la idea, y no era para menos… qué podía esperarle en manos de aquel pedófilo que la había prácticamente comprado a cambio de una jugosa alianza con el medio oriente? Además, Lucius y ella eran amigos, se entendían, la firma del contrato nupcial sólo sería eso, un contrato beneficioso para ambos sin ningún tipo de obligaciones personales. Narcissa aceptó y el plan se había puesto en marcha. Desde informarle a su padre que él había estado saliendo con Narcissa Black, hasta que el padre de ella anuló el anterior compromiso por uno mucho más jugoso con los Malfoy. Había sido el plan perfecto, pero ahora…

"Además," continuó Lucius, desahogando su furia en su amante. "tú qué pensabas que iba a pasar, ah? Tú sabes muy bien quién soy yo y cuáles son mis responsabilidades! No me digas que nunca pensaste en que algún día tendría que casarme con una respetable bruja para poder procrear un digno heredero!"

Una bofetada resonó en el aire y se hizo silencio por unos segundos. Severus, mirando su mano, y Lucius, tocándose el rostro que había comenzado a arder… ambos sin creer lo que acababa de suceder.

"Pues no!" Snape dijo al fin, tratando de mantener su voz bajo control y fallando miserablemente. "Lo sé, fui un estúpido al no pensar en eso. Todo es mi culpa. Fui un idiota al pensar que alguien como tú…" tragó saliva. Tenía que salir de ahí, estaba comenzando a sentirse claustrofóbico.

Se dio la vuelta y aceleró hacia la puerta, pero un fuerte asimiento en su brazo lo obligó a detenerse. "Suéltame!" gritó, zafándose de Lucius y se obligó a sí mismo a mirarlo a los ojos. "No vuelvas a tocarme, Lucius." Siseó, amenazante, lleno de amargura. "Nunca más." Habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de salir y tirar la puerta en la cara del rubio, rogando por que éste no se hubiera dado cuenta de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer en su rostro. Cómo odiaba ser tan débil!

Si sólo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, habría visto los ojos grises ponerse rojos y llenarse de lágrimas; sólo que, a diferencia de él, al heredero de los Malfoy sólo se le escapó una que recorrió, solitaria, el camino hasta su boca.

* * *

PRESENTE 

El aleteo de las alas de los sinfines de lechuzas entrando al Gran Salón lo despertó de sus divagaciones. Alzó la vista y distinguió fácilmente a su águila real mientras ésta planeaba elegantemente sobre la mesa hasta llegar a él con el acostumbrado envío de todos los lunes: El periódico que le llegaba todos los días, y un paquete de dulces. Cuando, el primer día de clases de su séptimo año, dicho paquete le había llegado, no fue con poca sorpresa que Draco lo recibió, pero cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la discreta mirada de Snape se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse y a abrirlo para comer uno cuantos. No supo de quién había sido la iniciativa, si de su padre o de Severus, pero no tuvo corazón para decirle a ninguno que su madre había dejado de enviarle dulces en su sexto año.

El ave dejó las cosas a un lado y Draco pasó su mano suavemente por el radiante plumaje y luego apartó algo de su propia comida en un plato para dárselo a un lado.

Miró de reojo la caja en la que sabía venían dulces de sus sabores favoritos y otros exóticos que siempre rotaban, pero no tuvo ganas de abrirla, no tenía ganas de hacer nada… no había dormido casi nada en las últimas semanas, y aunque el tenedor seguía llevando los pankakes a su boca, parecía estar comiendo sólo por reflejo.

Su mente volvió a otros asuntos, a los que últimamente le habían estado quitando el poco sueño que tenía, la actitud de Blaise. El pelirrojo estaba actuando de manera extraña, demasiado extraña inclusive para sus estándares. Y la forma en la que había tratado a Finnigan… Draco sabía que Blaise podía ser tan cruel como pocos que había conocido, pero le había dado la impresión que a su amigo realmente le importaba el pequeño irlandés, lo que le había sorprendido al principio hasta que llegó a acostumbrarse a ello. Después de todo, Finnigan no era alguien difícil de tratar, muy por el contrario, la gente en Slytherin inclusive se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo por ahí casi diariamente, nunca decía nada sobre lo que veía ni sobre lo que escuchaba. Era más que obvio para cualquiera que Finnigan prácticamente idolatraba a Blaise, nunca hacía nada para ocultarlo. Y en secreto, en las noches en las que el pelirrojo le confiaba algunos secretos al oído, Draco estaba seguro que el Gryffindor era adorado de igual forma.

Sólo bastaba que Blaise lo mirara y el Gryffindor sonreía como si lo más maravilloso del mundo le estuviera pasando. Sólo bastaba que el pelirrojo abriera la boca para que el irlandés no pudiera rehusarse a lo que saliera de ella. Nunca le había escuchado un no al irlandés si era Blaise el que lo pedía, y a cambio, el pelirrojo le cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos. Era muy diferente de otro Gryffindor que él conocía… cierto Gryffindor que había ido a molestarlo a media noche justo cuando acaba de conciliar el sueño.

Sus pensamientos comandaron sus acciones y sin darse cuenta había alzado la cabeza y estaba mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Potter, que lo estaba mirando de vuelta con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

Una expresión neutra? Hum… era raro que Potter pudiera mantener una por mucho tiempo, a menos que algo extremadamente serio estuviera sucediendo. Pero qué podría estar sucediendo? Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando. Sintió cada vez más claramente las miradas sobre sí y cada vez se hacían más. Era su imaginación el ruidoso Gran Salón estaba en completo silencio?

Apartó la vista del Gryffindor y pasó la mirada por las demás mesas.

No había sido su impresión, lo estaban mirando. O si no lo estaban mirando a él estaban mirando a Potter. O a ambos. Y todos parecían haber olvidado sus desayunos para poder observarlos.

Casi salta del susto cuando alguien golpeó la mesa a su lado, pero consiguió mantener la compostura y volvió la vista a un lado, listo para darle una mirada amarga a quien lo había hecho, pero consiguió mantener una expresión desinteresada cuando vio que había sido Blaise, y que ahora estaba parado y mirando con odio al otro lado del comedor. Hacia Gryffindor.

Escuchó otro estruendoso sonido en el silencioso comedor, el de una silla cayendo, que venía desde Gryffindor. Pasó la vista hasta el otro lado del comedor y vio qué era lo que había sucedido. Potter había tirado su silla hacia atrás al pararse de golpe para enfrentar la mirada del pelirrojo.

Qué rayos…? pensó, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo vio a Potter saltar por sobre su mesa, y el instante siguiente Blaise estaba haciendo lo mismo, hasta que los dos se encontraron en el medio del comedor, las miradas desafiantes que ambos se mandaban sólo podían considerarse como peligrosas.

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron así, sólo mirándose, momentos que Draco aprovechó para intentar ponerse al día de los hechos. Volteó la vista hacia Pansy, que parecía estar cogiéndose de la mesa para no levantarse y tener un mejor panorama de lo que iba a suceder entre los dos muchachos que parecían querer matarse con la mirada. Al parecer la chica sintió sus ojos sobre ella porque volteó y lo miró con algo de preocupación, luego sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre el periódico que Draco todavía no había abierto.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y desenrolló el periódico. En ese instante entendió el porqué del extraño comportamiento de todos.

Ahí estaba, en primera plana, una foto suya con Potter… besándose apasionadamente. Del titular sólo alcanzó a leer su nombre y el del Gryffindor, antes de que su mirada volviera a la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de él, para beneplácito del público presente.

"Aléjate de él, Potter." Gruñó Blaise.

"No." Harry le devolvió el gruñido.

Se escuchó un sonido de sorpresa general en todo el comedor.

"Te lo advierto, Gryffindor, apártate que no estoy jugando."

"Y tú crees que yo sí? Olvídalo. Sobre mi cadáver."

"Sobre tu cadáver? Ahora eso sí suena interesante." El pelirrojo le hizo una mueca con la boca mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

El Gryffindor sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que hubiera hecho a cualquier Slytherin orgulloso. "Quieres guerra? Guerra vas a tener, Zabini."

Draco sólo miraba todo con un aire de indiferencia que le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener, ya que sabía que los ojos de todos también estaban sobre él… Y por dentro una sola idea le pasaba por la mente: trágame tierra.

TBC

YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

ARTIST: JAMES BLUNT

YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

Mi vida es espléndida  
Mi amor es puro  
Vi a un ángel  
De eso estoy seguro

Ella me sonrió en el subterráneo  
Estaba con otro hombre  
Pero no perderé el sueño pensando en eso  
Porque tengo un plan

Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa  
Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente  
Y no sé qué hacer  
Porque nunca estaré contigo

Sí, sus ojos encontraron los míos  
Al pasar  
Ella pudo ver en mi rostro que  
Estaba volando alto  
Y no creo que la vuelva a ver  
Pero compartimos un momento que durará para siempre

Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa  
Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente  
Y no sé qué hacer  
Porque nunca estaré contigo

Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa  
Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Debe haber un ángel con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Cuando pensó que debería estar contigo

Pero es hora de encarar la verdad  
Nunca estaré contigo

ARTISTA: JAMES BLUNT


	12. Cap12: Me estás invitando a salir?

**Título: Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune**

**Página Web: ver profile**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus. **

**  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota.- A partir del próximo capítulo voy a dejar de de poner los títulos de los capítulos con nombres de diferentes canciones... voy a intentar ponerle un título que vaya con lo que está sucediendo porque me comentaron se hace confuso estar buscando cuando quieren leer o buscar una parte de específica de la historia '

**Capítulo Doce**

Había sido el día más largo de su vida. Luego del bochorno del desayuno, las clases habían sido un suplicio… sí, era cierto que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero sentir todas las miradas sobre sí por donde quiera que iba, bajo esas circunstancias, le crispaban los nervios. Y todo era culpa Suya! Bueno, pensó Draco, y de quien había mandado esas fotos al Profeta. Iba a averiguar quien estaba detrás de todo e iba a hacer que pagase.

"Draco, cariño, la pluma que te regalé en tu cumpleaños no tiene la culpa de nada." Murmuró Pansy en su oído cogiéndole la mano. Por algún motivo que todavía no sabía, pero que tendría que averiguar pronto, Pansy estaba siendo particularmente… comprensiva.

"Malfoy, deja de estar coqueteando con Parkinson, Potter y Zabini no son suficientes para ti?"

Todos comenzaron a reírse, ni siquiera sus compañeros Slytherin disimularon su desaprobación por lo que estaba sucediendo en su risa. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de que la situación se saliera totalmente de control… no podía dejar que la insubordinación estallara en su Casa.

Las risas se convirtieron en griterío cuando el desdichado Gryffindor de 1er año comenzó a encenderse como si fuera una antorcha humana.

El mensaje fue claro: no era menos Malfoy porque tuviera algo con Potter.

--------------------------

Horas más tarde Draco se encontraba en la oficina del director, sentado lado a lado de cierto Gryffindor de ojos verdes, luego de que cada uno había sido apropiadamente amonestado por su jefe de casa.

"McGonagall me mandó aquí luego que enmudecí al 5to alumno," comentó Harry mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. "Y tú?"

Draco no respondió, pero Harry estaba preparado para eso. Desde que la idea de pedirle a Colin que los siguiera luego del partido para tomarles una foto comprometedora y luego enviársela al Profeta se fue formando en su mente, sabía que Malfoy no iba a estar contento con eso.

"Los rumores van desde que prendiste en fuego a Andrews con un _flux feu1_ hasta que usaste _llamas negras_ y casi lo matas." Siguió sin respuesta. "Exageraciones, claro, no creo que vayas a arriesgar tu tiempo, o mejor dicho, el tiempo que no tienes, en tontas detenciones, con los NEWTs2 que ya se vienen y todo."

Eso sí provocó una reacción en el Slytherin, que se paró de golpe, volviéndose hacía él. Si las miradas mataran, Harry hubiese sido linchado, torturado, quemado, desollado y luego desangrado antes de dejarlo morir.

"Si obtengo algo menor a Extraordinario3 en alguno de mis NETWs, eres hombre muerto!"

"Yo?" Harry se puso de pie también. "Sólo a ti se te ocurre tomar 10 NETWs! Es ridículo!" alzó las manos en signo de resignación.

"Disculpa?" Los ojos de Draco quería parecer salir de sus órbitas de la indignación. "Ridículo dices? Qué tiene de ridículo 10 NETWs! Granger está tomando 10 NEWTs y no te veo diciéndole a ella lo ridículo que es!"

"Pues Hermione no está tomando clases extracurriculares con Morgana, ni con Snape, ni es capitán del equipo de Quidditch!" Harry no podía dejar de agitar las manos en su exasperación.

"Esto ya lo hemos hablado, y no te hagas porque tú eres una de las cosas que ocupan mi tiempo, y ahora esto! Qué te poseyó para hacer semejante escena! Finalmente perdiste lo poco que te quedaba de sensatez!" Terminó gritando.

Harry escuchaba la fuerte y agitada respiración del rubio, el rostro usualmente pálido y liso había tomado una tonalidad rosácea y casi podía ver principios de sudor aflorar de esa superficie de mármol blando… y los labios finos, tentadores, como el pecado mismo, se habían vuelto carmesí. Si sólo M supiera lo que verlo así, con esa apariencia post-coitum, le hacía a sus hormonas.

Se lamió los labios, humedeciéndolos, y cuando volvió a dar cuenta de sí mismo, se vio en el piso, sobre un indignado rubio que se mostraba listo para destriparlo en cuanto se recuperar de la sorpresa y el golpe. Si Draco de todas formas iba a sacarle los ojos con las manos, entonces que fuera por algo más o algo menos… Harry no pensó más, sólo se dejó llevar y, empuñando los cabellos rubios con una mano, tomó los labios encarnados que lo habían estado tentando todo el día. Fue una lucha apasionada, como todo lo que sucedía entre él y Draco. Las manos largas del rubio se enredaron en sus cabellos y la súbita agresión de su asimiento lo hizo gemir.

"Me preguntas a donde fue lo que quedó de mi sensatez?" preguntó lamiendo el cuello que sabía a sudor por el sudor que al final había conseguido aflorar. "tiene la costumbre de salir por la ventana más próxima cuando se trata de ti." Y mordió, provocando un delicioso gemido por parte del rubio.

"No me hagas esto, Potter." murmuró sin soltarlo, metiendo la nariz en los cabellos negros y suspirando. "No puedo estar perdiendo el control cada vez que te me tiras encima." Suavizó su asimiento en los cabellos azabache, pero no lo soltó.

"Perder el control de cuando en cuando no es tan malo…"

"Lo es si es que sabes que el director puede entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento y no encuentras voluntad para que te importe…"

No fueron exactamente las palabras las que lo detuvieron, fue el casi imperceptible tono de resignación con el que lo había dicho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. Ya estaban metidos en suficientes líos, si los encontraban en el piso sólo complicarían más las cosas, y Draco ya tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse como para que le añadiera más leña al fuego sólo porque se sentía inseguro… pero al mismo tiempo, ya habían pasado más de 8 horas desde el incidente y Draco no había dicho nada sobre dejar de… verse.

"Está bien," dijo, poniéndose de pie. "no fue mi intención hacerte las cosas más difíciles." Suspiró, estirando la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Podrías haberme convencido de lo contrario." Contestó el rubio con ironía luego de unos segundos de mirar la mano que le era ofrecida. La cogió y se levantó, todavía mirando al Gryffindor como si no supiera qué hacer con él, si lanzarle un AK4 y ocultar su cuerpo en algún lugar recóndito, o tirarlo sobre la mesa del director y besarlo hasta que ambos quedaran sin aliento. "Estás conciente que acabamos de revolcarnos en el suelo frente a todos los retratos de los directores de Hogwarts, no? Y que para mañana todos y cada uno de los cuadros del castillo, fantasmas, poltergeists, y cualquier otra entidad que ronde por el castillo lo sabrá también, no es así?" gruñó.

Se sintió ligeramente vindicado cuando el rosáceo rostro del otro muchacho se tornó pálido y luego verde. Ambos tomaron sus asientos respectivos en silencio y otros cinco minutos pasaron.

"Malfoy?" Harry volvió el rostro hacia el rubio.

"Hum?" respondió el Slytherin intentando contener las ganas de golpear a Potter con lo que estuviera más a su alcance. Que era el pote donde Dumbledore tenía unos chocolates muggle, y Draco dudaba que rociarle Kisses al Gryffindor sería una gran pérdida de delicioso chocolate… aunque si fuera Potter untado de chocolate… Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se dio un pinchazo fuerte en el brazo.

Harry miró al rubio con extrañeza mientras éste se sobaba el brazo. "Esto… hum… Draco…" el rubio se volteó a mirarlo a la mención de su nombre. "Han inaugurado un café en Diagon Alley…"

"Un café parisino." Añadió Draco automáticamente, sin pensarlo, luego consideró las palabras por medio segundo y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente. "Me estás invitando a salir?"

"Bu-bueno…" tartamudeó Harry, nervioso. "Yo… a ti te gusta el café, y como no vas a tener clases con Morgana por unos días… pues… pensé…"

Draco lo siguió mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

"Potter…" comenzó el rubio y Harry no podía mantenerse quieto en la silla. "te das cuenta que estamos a punto de ser castigados hasta el fin de ciclo! Vamos a tener suerte si nos dejan el suficiente tiempo para respirar! Ni pensar en lo que harán con nuestros permisos para salir los fines de semana!" Pero sus palabras parecían no tener efecto en el Gryffindor, que lo seguía mirando de aquella forma totalmente ajena a toda razón. Oh, por Merlín y Morgana, pensó Draco, él conocía a la perfección aquella expresión…

Harry respiró profundo, y podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. De las mil y un escenas que se había imaginado, esa no era una de ellas. Había estado preparado para pelear con el rubio si fuera necesario…

Pero Draco no lo estaba rechazando.

"Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Respondió antes que Draco comenzara a darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. "Tú déjamelo a mí." Dijo con vehemencia y convicción. "Búscame más tarde por el espejo del corredor oeste del cuarto piso."

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el director entró acompañado de sus jefes de Casa.

Por milésima vez en el día, Draco pensó en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-------------------------

Una eternidad y varios gritos después, Draco se encontraba en los cuarteles de su padrino, habían dos vasos de coñac servidos en la mesa de centro, el hogar estaba encendido y Severus se encontraba sentado frente él, observándolo con aquellos ojos negros que parecían querer desnudar sus pensamientos con la mirada.

quizá eso es justamente lo que le gustaría hacer pensó el rubio con ironía. Pero Severus no es tonto, él sabe que tengo talento para la Oclumancia, y no estoy dispuesto a abrir mis barreras mentales.

"Podría forzarlas," la voz de su padrino se alzó en el silencio como un siseo apenas audible. "Podría invadir tu mente si lo quisiera."

"Nunca pensé que no pudiera, después de todo, tienes varios años de práctica más que yo, sólo creo que no lo harás."

Snape alzó una ceja negra y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desagradable. "Y cómo así tan seguro, Draco? No me crees capaz?"

Aquello divirtió a Draco y soltó la risa, pero cuando vio a su profesor estrechar los ojos la contuvo. "La verdad no sé si realmente fue un intento de intimidación o si estabas tratando de ponerme a prueba." Sonrió. "Tú me adoctrinaste en Legilimency y Occlumency, supongo que sé más de lo que debería que es lo mismo que decir que presté mucha atención a todas mis clases contigo, padrino." Cogió el coñac y tomó un sorbo. "Por lo tanto, sé que para poder forzar tu entrada a mi mente y descifrar mis pensamientos encubiertos tendrías que sacrificar tus propias barreras al entrar en mis pensamientos, en donde serías susceptible a ellos. En otras palabras, entrar a mi mente significaría dejarme entrar a la tuya. Así de simple."

"Muchacho irreverente," Severus rió por primera vez en el día. "Eres un alumno muy aplicado."

"Me has enseñado bien." Draco sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto la mirada de Snape se tornó sombría.

"Usualmente estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero en momentos como estos…" sus labios presionaron con fuerza, formando una línea recta. "Potter, Draco?" Snape espetó el nombre del Gryffindor como si el sólo hacerlo le diera asco, y por lo que Draco sabía de su padrino, eso era lo más posible.

"En qué estabas pensando?"

Draco quiso decir que no había estado pensando, que no había querido pensar, porque cuando se detuvo a hacerlo sólo consiguió perderse en el bosque prohibido con ua criatura hambrienta pisándole los talones. Veló sus pensamientos e intentó mantener la mirada de su profesor. Luego de un largo e incómodo silencio Draco desvió la vista hacia el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

"Porqué mi padre no está aquí intentando hacerme entrar en razón?" preguntó intentando aplicar un poco de indiferencia en el tono de su voz.

Snape lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego decidió contestar. "Da las gracias que tuvo que hacer un viaje de urgencia y no estará regresando hasta dentro de unos días."

"Hum…" el rubio desvió la vista hacia el estante donde su padrino guardaba los libros que estaba leyendo en esos momentos y aquellos que todavía no había leído, y notó dos nuevos que él mismo todavía no había leído. "Crees que me los puedas prestar? O todavía los estás usando?"

Snape pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando, y siguió la mirada de Draco a su estante. Los libros nuevos que le había traído Lucius hacía sólo unos días. "Cuando termine con ellos te los daré para que los leas. Ahora presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo."

"Para qué?" suspiró el rubio. "si ya sé lo que me vas a decir."

"Pues vas a tener que escucharlo de todas formas." Le dijo en un gruñido. "Deberías estar agradecido que Lucius no está aquí! Qué te sucede Draco? Qué estupidez es esta con Potter! Ya estás grande para estas tonterías, es una pérdida total de tiempo cuando tienes cosas más importantes que hacer!"

"Estoy conciente de todo lo que tengo que hacer y lo estoy haciendo!"

"Si tienes tiempo que perder con ese muchachito impertinente, entonces hubieras aceptado el puesto de representante estudiantil!"

"Hago lo que puedo, pero yo no soy tú y necesito un respiro!"

Severus golpeó la mesa con la mano y se puso de pie. "Pues para eso sigues jugando Quidditch!"

Draco también su puso de pie para estar a la misma altura que su jefe de casa.

"Soy capitán! Qué clase de respiro es ése! Dumbledore va a seguir regalándole la copa de la casa a Gryffindor, esté o no esté yo ahí para representar a Slytherin y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero que la copa de quidditch se quede en casa me encargo yo!"

Los ojos grises chispeaban y la postura de su cuerpo era una de defensa y ataque, Snape notó todo estoy sorprendido, pero no dejó que su sorpresa se mostrara

"Y cogerte a Potter con regularidad te relaja?" su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Vamos Severus, mi padre o puede ser tan malo en la cama." Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa socarrona.

Snape avanzó hacia Draco y se detuvo a medio centímetro de él. "Cuidado con esa boca." Siseó amenazante. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, retrocedió un paso y contó hasta diez. "No estoy en contra de que tengas una distracción…"

En ese instante un ruido fuerte los interrumpió. Tocaban a la puerta con urgencia.

Snape pasó la vista a la puerta y luego la regresó a Draco. Volvieron a tocar. Con un gruñido fue a zancadas hacia la puerta y la abrió. Lupin estaba al otro lado, y se veía como si hubiera corrido todo el camino desde la torre más alta.

"Estoy ocupado, regresa otro día." Gruñó, cerrando la puerta casi de inmediato, pero el otro profesor puso el pie y empujó ligeramente, evitando que lo hiciera.

"Albus me mandó llamarte porque tu chimenea no estaba funcionando… hay alguien en su oficina que quiere verte." Remus tomó un respiro y miró de reojo al interior. Una inconfundible cabellera rubia llamó su atención. "Y sé que un pelirrojo en particular estaría decepcionado si no vas a recibir a alguien que ha venido desde Grecia para hablar contigo y el director."

Snape maldijo entre dientes. Había olvidado completamente que Dougglas Berkeley iba a presentarse esta semana para formalizar la situación de Blaise luego de que saliese del colegio.

"Draco," llamó al muchacho que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas. "continuaremos esta conversación mañana."

El rubio masculló algo que sonó como 'está bien' mientras se ponía de vuelta su túnica. Cuando Snape cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir, Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. No quería pensar en dirección que había estado tomando la conversación.

Alzó la vista y vio, por la pequeña ventana mágica, el gran reloj que marcaba la hora para todo el colegio. Por un momento se preguntó si Potter todavía lo estaría esperando como quedaron.

Cuando Draco llegó al espejo del cuarto piso no vio a nadie ahí, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no significaba que no hubiera nadie.

"Potter." Susurró, mirando a uno y otro lado, pero nada. Lo único que se movía ahí era su sombra y su reflejo en la superficie lisa empotrada en la pared de piedra.

Suspiró y se miró al espejo. No había mucha luz, pero aun así podía distinguirse. Se le veía ligeramente desordenado, tenía el cabello sin peinar, la corbata suelta y los botones del cuello de la camisa desabotonados … dio gracias que el hechizo que mantenía sus túnicas lisas se conservaba intacto. Por un horrible momento vio horribles ojeras en su reflejo… hasta que se dio cuenta que era un juego de las sombras.

Se cepilló el cabello con los dedos un par de veces, se abotonó la camisa, se arregló la corbata y se acomodó la túnica. Se volvió a un lado, luego al otro, examinándose cuidadosamente de espalda y de frente.

"Siempre supe que eras vanidoso," susurró alguien a su oído, casi haciéndolo saltar del susto, pero no gritó. Esa voz la reconocía, y por el espejo vio la cabeza de Potter flotando en el aire atrás suyo.

"Jaja," gruñó. "muy gracioso." Tiró de la capa de invisibilidad haciéndose a un lado y casi hace caer al otro muchacho, que terminó golpeándose la frente contra el espejo. Sonrió con malicia. "Para qué me hiciste venir a buscarte aquí?"

Harry sonrió traviesamente. "_Expositus_." Dijo al espejo, y este se abrió hacia un lado, dejando ver un pasaje angosto, pero a la vista bastante largo. "Después de ti." Dijo, divertidamente.

Draco abrió la boca para exigir que le explicara qué significaba todo eso, pero de un momento a otro sintió un jalón y ambos se encontraban ya no en el pasillo, sino que en un tipo de pasaje que nunca había visto antes.

Todo pasó muy rápido, un segundo estaba parado frente al espejo abierto y al siguiente era jalado de la mano por el Gryffindor a toda velocidad. Hacía tiempo que no corría de esa forma, pero no se le ocurrió detenerse a preguntar nada, ni siquiera a poner resistencia… sólo supo que aquel extraño comportamiento suyo tenía algo que ver con la relajada risa de Potter que rebotaba en las paredes. No podía evitarlo, esa risa era contagiosa, y a medio camino eran dos las risas que rebotaban en los muros del largo pasaje.

Al fin llegaron al final del túnel y Draco no podía creerlo, habían salido justo en una de las entradas menos frecuentadas de Diagon Alley, la que estaba más cerca de Knockturn Alley. Estaba asombrado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Harry lo tomó de la cintura, los envolvió a los dos con su capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a empujarlo para que caminara.

"Potter!" Siseó, intentando no llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos. "Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo! A dónde me estás llevando!"

"Aquí." Respondió Harry, deteniéndose. Y ahí estaban, frente a un elegante café parisino, casi al frente de Knockturn Alley. Se mordió los labios e intentó esconder su nerviosismo. Habían llegado. Había conseguido llevar a Draco hasta ahí. Luego que ambos salieron de la oficina del director, el rubio se había ido con Snape, y esa había sido la media hora más larga de su vida. Draco no había accedido exactamente a salir con él, sólo habían quedado en encontrarse… sabía que tenía a su favor el factor sorpresa y lo había aprovechado, todo para no darle tiempo al Slytherin de pensar, por lo menos no hasta que llegaran ahí. Ya tenía todo preparado. Había reservado un espacio privado que, Monsieur Dion, el dueño del lugar, le había recomendado para encuentros privados. El tono de voz del Monsieur hablaba de reuniones de negocios, pero el brillo en los ojos azules hablaba de otro tipo de aventuras muy diferentes. Monsieur Dion le había dicho que la variedades de café que servía complacería los paladares más exquisitos. No había necesidad de mirar la lista de precios de tipos de café que se encontraba afuera para darse cuenta que ahí se cobraba hasta por el aire que respirabas.

Ambos entraron cubiertos por la capa, tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para caber los dos dentro de ella. Aunque esfuerzo no era la palabra que ninguno de ellos estaba usando. Harry tenía abrazado a Draco por detrás y lo tenía bien sujeto de la cintura, y aunque el rubio era más alto que él, podía apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de Draco.

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando a Dion. El lugar era cálido, pero elegante, la decoración era tal que daba ese aire parisino que Harry sólo había visto en películas y… le gustaba. Esperaba que a Draco le gustase también.

Por sobre la suave música en francés Harry escuchó una puerta abrirse muy cerca de ellos, y cuando volvió la vista vio a un alegre Dion saliendo por ahí.

"Pss, Monsieur Dion," susurró Harry cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ellos, separándose ligeramente del rubio. Los ojos vivarachos del francés se volvieron hacia donde había venido el ruido y se acercó.

"'Arry?" susurró Dion, acercándose hasta que chocó con un obstáculo invisible. "Llegaron algo más temprano de lo esperado, pero no se preocupen, todo está listo."

Draco sintió a Harry temblar cuando el francés pronunció su nombre, y por un momento tuvo ganas de sacar su varita y maldecir al bastardo que se atrevía a coquetearle sabiendo que estaba con alguien más, peor no lo hizo porque el momento siguiente Harry lo estaba empujando suavemente hacia una puerta que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Se dejó llevar por el Gryffindor, pero sólo porque de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese viejo pervertido, por más atractivo que fuese, le pusiera un dedo encima a su… a su qué? A su pronto a ser 'ex'? Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras entraban a una pieza finamente decorada, con una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro. Pero cómo iba a ser su 'ex' si ni siquiera sabía lo que eran! No había llegado a ningún acuerdo y nunca habían hablado del tema!

Draco tiró de la capa y salió de entre los brazos de Harry en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado luego de que Monsieur Dion les dijo que regresaría para tomar su orden.

El rubio miró a su alrededor. La mesa estaba exquisitamente arreglada y la decoración de aquel pequeño salón privado era elegante y acoger al mismo tiempo que iba en total acorde con el ambiente tranquilo y elegante que irradiaba el café. Tenía que aceptarlo, por lo menos esta vez Potter había dado en el blanco.

"Se puede saber, Potter, qué es lo que hacemos aquí?" preguntó cruzado de brazos mientras evaluaba la situación. "Si bien me acuerdo que tartamudeaste algo sobre este lugar, no recuerdo haber aceptado salir contigo." Volvió la cabeza a un lado sólo para ver al Gryffindor sonrojarse un poco, pero la expresión decidida todavía estaba ahí, inamovible.

"No dijiste que no y tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo." Contestó Harry con toda la valentía que pudo. No iba a echarse para atrás.

Draco suspiró con exasperación para cubrir el desconcierto que aquella afirmación le había provocado. "Usualmente, cuando uno invita a alguien a salir pone por lo menos fecha, no simplemente toma desprevenido a la contraparte para…"

"Para qué?" interrumpió Harry. "para que tuvieras tiempo de pensarlo mejor y negarte? Además, las sorpresas son más divertidas." Miró al rubio y le señaló con la mano que se sentase, tal y como el mago en el libro de "Costumbres ancestrales del Mundo Mágico y buenos modales" había mostrado… libro que había comprado en cuanto la idea de invitar a Draco a salir le pasó por la cabeza.

Los ojos grises con reflejos azules lo miraron intensamente, y luego de unos segundos Draco se sentó. "Muy bien, Potter. Veamos qué tienes bajo la manga."

TBC

_1flux feu.- _Fuego falso

2NEWTs.- NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test), o en su versión en castellano EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas). Percy Weasley tomó 12.

3 Extraordinario.- Máxima nota en la escala de evaluación.

4 AK.- Aveda Kedabra

STUPID GIRLS

Por Pink

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Interlude  
Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories  
That was so not sexy, no  
Good one, can I borrow that?  
Vomits  
I WILL BE SKINNY

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl


	13. Cap13: Il faut que je te prenne

**Draco Malfoy y el Corazón de la Obscuridad**

**por ****Youko Gingitsune**

**  
Continuación de Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada - DMLSP**

**Rating: R  
Beta: Vero-chan  
**

**Advertencia: ****Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.  
Les recomiendo que hayan leído DMLSP antes de comenzar a leer este fic, caso contrario no van a entender la mitad de lo que sucede aquí.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

**Nota**.- VEAN EL RATING, este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono... TODO el capítulo jeje :) Leanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

**Anécdota1**.- La última parte de este fic fue escrita bajo la influencia de bebidas alcoholicas '' la tuve que retocar y reescribir los últimos párrafos... jeje.

**Anécdota2**.- Decidí poner la canción "The Kill" del grupo "30 seconds to mars" porque me muero por el vocalista (Jared Leto, hizo de Hefestion en Alexander) and I had the most glorious wet dream about him the other night... LOL...OMG can't believe I just wrote that... )

**Capítulo Trece**

Draco no había esperado muchas cosas esa noche. Lo primero que no había esperado era el lugar que Potter había escogido para salir con él, incluso cuando se lo mencionó hacía sólo una media hora en plena oficina del director. No había esperado que el Gryffindor hubiese tenido preparado un buffet especial con todo lo que fuese café, chocolate y combinaciones, aunque éste siempre le dejaba unos chocolates de diferentes marcas muggle en la habitación, la mayoría de veces KISSES. No había esperado una velada tan agradable, aunque la relación de ambos, que siempre había sido un torbellino, nunca dejaba de ser interesante. A él le era tan fácil deshacerse de otros a su conveniencia, pero le había tomado todo el día el resolverse a terminar su breve liason con el Gryffindor… y su poco a poco más renuente decisión terminó por ser completamente desplazada y olvidada cuando decidió sustituir la cuchara con la que Harry comía su mousse con tanto gusto por sus dedos.

El Gryffindor había acabado el postre comiendo de sus manos. Literalmente comiendo, lamiendo, mordiendo… y Harry terminó de espaldas sobre la mesa, cubierto en mousse de chocolate, con las piernas abiertas y Draco entre sus muslos temblorosos, entrando y saliendo de su bien lubricado y almibarado cuerpo en estocadas rápidas y casi agresivas, llevándolos rápidamente a un primer orgasmo entre gemidos y convulsiones que los dejó a ambos bastante más relajados.

Una guerra de comida comenzó entre risas luego de haber recuperado algo de aire, terminando embadurnados de todo lo que habían traído para ellos, hasta que Harry introdujo la mano en el único pote que había quedado sobre la mesa y luego la metió entre las nalgas del rubio, penetrándolo con un dedo, haciendo que éste saltara dando un grito de sorpresa.

"Eso está helado!" gruñó Draco, intentando no contagiarse de la risa del Gryffindor. Cogió la mano de Harry y le dio una lamida. "Dulce de licor de menta?"

"Monsieur Dion dice que él mismo lo prepara, es mi favorito. " dijo, todavía riendo, metiendo un par de dedos en la boca del otro, cuyos ojos grises habían tomado un brillo extraño y serio por unos instantes, para luego desaparecer tras una sonrisa pícara y una mirada maliciosa. "No te importa que… "

"_Au contraire, 'Arry_._(al contrario, Harry)_" Respondió el rubio con voz rasposa, dibujando en su rostro su sonrisa más lasciva, esa que sabía que nunca le fallaba. La próxima vez que Harry probara el licor de menta en el último en quien pensaría sería en Monsieur Dion. Se estiró, arrastrándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para que el desplazarse sobre la mesa, que no era muy grande, se viese como un movimiento fluido y natural. Por la expresión en el rostro de otro, sabía que había resultado.

Sintió la respiración de Harry interrumpirse cuando se detuvo justo sobre su rostro, y regresar cuando flexionó las rodillas y los labios de Harry tocaron sus nalgas. Pasaron unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Un gemido rompió el silencio y Draco perdió el equilibrio cuando la lengua de Harry dio la primera lamida, pero pronto un par de manos se posaron posesivamente sobre sus caderas y lo sostuvieron. Las lamidas, en un principio algo dubitativas, pronto se volvieron más ávidas e intrépidas, y las manos que lo sostenían descendieron poco a poco hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos y separándolos par poder tener un mejor acceso a sus partes más íntimas, lamiendo toda la extensión de su fisura. Cuando la lengua se detuvo unos segundos en su entrada, el rubio echó la cabeza para atrás en un gemido lento y arqueó la espalda tanto que tuvo que cogerse de las piernas de Harry para no caer sobre él.

Harry lamió, besó y mordisqueó cuanto quiso, metiendo y sacando la lengua del cuerpo de su amante por momentos, besándolo a la francesa por ahí en otros hasta hacerlo perder el control, y Draco se vino.

Su espalda se arqueó y la fuerza del movimiento casi bota a ambos de la mesa mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, pero Harry lo sujetó más fuerte y no se detuvo hasta que lo sintió relajarse completamente.

"Potter…" jadeó, la voz rasposa y seductora.

"Es Harry," corrigió el Gryffindor.

"Harry… no hay duda de que naciste para ser famoso." Rió el rubio, con algo más de aliento. De un solo movimiento consiguió volver a sentarse sobre el pecho de Harry y, deslizándose por su cuerpo, disfrutó de las sensaciones que todavía recorrían su piel sensible. Ante la mirada divertida del Gryffindor, rió nuevamente, se inclinó para besarlo en los labios y continuó. "Bueno, esa lengua tuya te hubiera merecido una Orden de Merlín 1ra clase! No hay duda de que la práctica hace al maestro… Ni siquiera tuve que tocarme!"

Eso le mereció una nalgada y Draco dio un pequeño grito, todavía riendo. "Pervertido!" el brillo pícaro y prometedor en sus ojos hizo que Harry se acordase de la situación en la que todavía se encontraba, pero de todas formas decidió ignorar su necesidad, él no se había venido, pero eran tan raras las ocasiones en que el rubio se permitía soltarse así, aquella risa que no era maliciosa ni fanfarrona ni forzada, que salía directamente del estómago y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y que podía llevarlo a las lágrimas.

"Pervertido? Yo?" exclamó Harry, sin siquiera intentar aguantar la risa. Levantó ligeramente el torso de la mesa, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. "Mira quién lo dice! A quién le gusta amarrarme a los postes de su cama?"

Las pupilas de Draco volvieron a expandirse y se lamió los labios. En un movimiento imprevisto se abalanzó sobre Harry, lo cogió del cuello y jaló de él hasta sacarlo de la mesa y usó la fuerza del impulso para tirarlo sobre uno de los sillones en los que habían estado sentados, cenando. "_Oh, mais 'Arry,(pero, Harry)_" su voz arrastrada y la forma en la que lengua acariciaba las palabras con ese acento hicieron que Harry se cogiera con fuerza de los brazos del sillón. "_Tu ne sais pas la vision que tu fais quand tu es attaché, les jambes écartées…__(tú no sabes la visión que haces cuando estás atado, con las piernas abiertas...)_" Harry gimió cuando el rubio se subió a su regazo y se sentó sobre él. "_immobilisé, à mon merci, tout ecxité pour moi…(inmovilizado, a mi merced, excitado por mí...)_" Draco lo cogió con una mano y, abriéndose él mismos las nalgas, lo posicionó en su entrada totalmente relajada y lubricada con licor de menta. De un solo movimiento se penetro casi de golpe, no se detuvo hasta tenerlo todo dentro de él. Escuchó un 'Ah!' seguido de su nombre que resonó en las paredes de aquella pequeña habitación. "_j'adore te… te faire soupirer, gémir… ah!... pousser des cris d'… d'orfraie!...__(adoro hacerte suspierar, gemir, gritar como si te estuviera matando)_" prosiguió, jadeando, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, apoyándose en los hombros de su amante, la espalda arqueada, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de ser penetrado tan de pronto, tan profundo, de sentirse tan lleno y apretado… "_pour moi…(por mí)_" gimió, sus músculos internos resentidos estrujaron con fuerza el cuerpo duro que lo invadía, y que era lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente grueso para hacerlo disfrutar de cada vibración… la medida perfecta. Por una fracción de segundo le pasó por la mente que luego que terminara todo eso iba a evitar pensar en la injusticia que era que fuese precisamente Potter el que pareciera haber sido hecho a su medida.

Se movió, pasó los brazos por el cuello de Harry, enredando los dedos en las hebras azabache, y cuando unos brazos lo envolvieron y unas manos le cogieron los bien moldeados glúteos, alzó su cuerpo hasta retener sólo la punta dentro suyo y bajó bruscamente de nuevo, arrancando gemido tras gemido de su amante.

Comenzó a moverse sobre él, cada vez más rápido, de forma brusca, mientras Harry le besaba el torso, el cuello, y cuando mordió sus tetillas el ritmo se intensificó placenteramente para ambos.

"Draco…" gimió Harry en el cuello arqueado del rubio. "Voy a… ah!" ya no podía aguantar más, y cuando los músculos se contrajeron alrededor suyo, un espasmo tomó cuenta de su cuerpo y, cogiéndose fuertemente de Draco, dio un par de últimas embestidas profundas con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, y se vino en lo profundo de su amante.

Draco pudo sentir los efectos del orgasmo en Harry, espasmo tras espasmo, la erótica sensación de las pulsaciones del miembro que lo invadía mientras lo llenaba con aquel líquido cálido que comenzaba a deslizarse por sus muslos mientras Harry daba unas últimas estocadas cortas, como si no quisiera salir un milímetro más de lo necesario de su cuerpo, frotando de cuando en cuando su próstata.

Tomó el rostro de Harry y lo sacó de su cuello, en donde todavía se encontraba mordisqueando. Lo alzó para tomar sus labios en un beso húmedo y pausado mientras el cuerpo de Harry dejaba de temblar por los rezagos del orgasmo. Los brazos que lo estrechaban se relajaron poco a poco y Draco volvió a comenzar un movimiento de vaivén sin poder evitarlo.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando del lánguido beso, cuando sintió algo duro y caliente entre sus vientres.

"Tú… todavía no…" dijo, o intentó decir, ya que el rubio se encontraba jugando con su lengua.

Draco abrió los ojos azulados que brillaban pícaramente. "_non, je n'ai pas… encore…__(no, yo todavía no)_" rió contra su boca y comenzó a besarle la quijada. "_il faut que je te prenne.__(debo poseerte)_" pinchó una tetilla.

"Ah, sí…" sollozó Harry al tiempo que Draco metía la lengua en su oído. Los labios rojos del Slytherin se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. Harry había estado haciendo sus averiguaciones de francés.

"_Je veux jouir en toi.(quiero venirme dentro de ti)"_ de un solo movimiento alzó las caderas y el cuerpo todavía pulsante salió de él. "… no se te ocurre qué quiero hacer dentro tuyo?" rió.

El Gryffindor gimió y trató de volver a besarlo cuando se imaginó exactamente qué quería hacer el rubio dentro suyo, pero Draco se puso de pie de un salto y se paró frente a él. Harry se lamió los labios mientras pasaba la vista por el exquisito cuerpo que posaba frente a sus ojos, y se detuvo en el pulsante, oscuro y grueso miembro que se erigía ante él, pero un movimiento llamó su atención y se le fue el aire cuando vio deslizar por los deliciosos muslos el líquido lechoso que salía de su fisura.

En un segundo plano escuchó que le decían algo, pero su única respuesta fue un sollozo. Se lamió los labios, quería tirar a Draco al piso, boca abajo, abrirlo de piernas, cogerlo de las caderas y limpiar con su lengua todo rastro de su semen. Sintió nuevamente el interés despertar entre sus piernas y, usando los brazos de la silla para impulsarse, se abalanzó sobre el rubio, pero el Slytherin fue más rápido…

Cogiéndolo del brazo, Draco se lo torció hacia la espalda y sin soltarlo lo tiró contra el amplio alfeizar acolchonado que daba a la calle. Con la otra mano lo tomó de los cabellos y forzó la cabeza de Harry contra uno de los tantos cojines, dejándolo con el trasero en el aire.

Harry intentó soltarse y el forcejeo, que sólo sirvió para excitarlos más, terminó cuando el rubio torció su brazo un poco más, inmovilizándolo por unos segundos que aprovechó para separarle las piernas con las suyas y apoyar todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro En cuestión de segundos Draco lo tuvo atrapado con eficacia, soltó su brazo para cogerle rápidamente las nalgas con ambas manos, abrirlas y situarse en su entrada.

Harry lo sintió presionar, dejó de luchar y se aferró del cojín sobre el que tenía apoyada la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

"Prepárate, Potter, que esto recién comienza." siseó Draco en su oído con voz rasposa y enseguida empujó con fuerza, entrando en él de una sola embestida, hasta el fondo.

El grito de Harry fue amortiguado por el cojín al que luego mordió con fuerza al tiempo que Draco entraba y salía de su cuerpo a un ritmo inmisericorde, violento y completamente excitante.

La sensación era deliciosa y pronto Harry empezó a responder a los movimientos. Jadeaba y se retorcía, las enérgicas embestidas atormentaban sus terminaciones nerviosas con una descarga tras otra de placer. Draco soltó sus caderas y comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo sudoroso con manos lascivas, por todos lados, nalgas, muslos, espalda, tetillas… y quería escucharlo, le excitaba hacerle perder el control y escuchar a Harry intercalar entre inglés y parsel. Lo asió de los cabellos y tiró de éstos para poder tomar su boca en un beso arrebatador.

Los gemidos del Gryffindor se habían convertido en gritos, interrumpidos de cuando en cuando por los besos ardorosos del rubio, que parecía querer marcar todo su cuerpo con sus uñas y dientes mientras entraba y salía salvajemente de su cuerpo.

Harry jadeaba y gritaba ya sin inhibiciones, y Draco gemía de placer cada vez que los músculos de su amante se contraían alrededor suyo, como si no quisieran dejarlo salir de su cuerpo, apretándolo, succionándolo.

Los sonidos de placer de ambos se intensificaron entre besos y lamidas, el ritmo de sus caderas se aceleró y Draco soltó el cabello del que sostenía la cabeza del Gryffindor y tomó la mano de Harry que se encontraba apoyada sobre la luna para poder equilibrarse mejor, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con familiaridad.

Harry agachó la cabeza, apoyando la frente sobre el cojín, disfrutando de la euforia incontrolable del momento, de sus cuerpos sudados frotando el uno contra el otro, de sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente apoyadas en la luna fría…y pudo sentirlo todo, desde el roce de unos dientes en su nuca, hasta la tensión creciente que comenzó en su bajo abdomen y que ahora se acumulaba en cada recóndito rincón de su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba. Se quedaba sin aire, sus jadeos se intensificaron y cuando sintió a Draco dar una embestida particularmente intensa y quedarse quieto en lo más profundo de él, su mundo explotó, y con él el de su amante.

Ahí se quedaron por varios minutos, jadeando mientras disfrutaban del palpitar de sus cuerpos todavía unidos. Ambos estaban sudados, cansados y contentos.

Draco desprendido la boca del cuello de Harry y reconoció el ligero sabor metálico. Había mordido muy fuerte. Alzo un poco la cabeza y observó atentamente la marca que habían dejado su dientes. Eso debió doler, pensó, y comenzó a lamer la piel magullada, sonriendo cuando escuchó a Harry gemir bajito. Alzó el rostro y vio sus manos entrelazadas sobre el reflejo de ellos en la luna empañada… y por un momento todo aquello lo aterrorizó.

"Ahora no," dijo Harry, despegando sus manos del vidrio para poder atraer la mano del rubio a sus labios y besarla. "Todavía estás dentro mío." Y contrajo los músculos deliciosamente adoloridos para llamar su atención, sintiendo como el semen de Draco salía de su cuerpo por entre sus nalgas.

Por unos segundos Draco pensó que iba a hiperventilarse, pero la contracción alrededor de su músculo flácido lo regresó a la atmósfera sensual y apaciguadora que sus recientes actividades habían dejado en sus cuerpos. No pudo resistirse y mordió su nuca una última vez antes de salir con cuidado de Harry y apartarse unos pasos de él.

Si bien había sido una sesión intensa, no lo fue tanto como algunas veces podían llegar a ser sus juegos. Como luego del partido de Quidditch… había tomado a Harry sin casi nada de preparación y lo había hecho gritar de placer. Frunció levemente el ceño. Harry debía haber estado ligeramente adolorido por las actividades del día anterior y aún así…

Draco se lamió los labios, pensando en todas las ocasiones que habían estado juntos, y que en ninguna de ellas el Gryffindor le había negado nada. Muy por el contrario, Harry parecía extraer su placer del que pudiera darle a él. Cuando proponía algún juego nuevo en la cama, unos más osados que otros, Harry siempre lo miraba con un nerviosismo inicial, pero nunca le había dicho que no. Entonces… qué haría sí…?

Hipnotizado por el líquido espeso que adornaba la entrada pulsante de su amante, Draco acarició con un par de dedos el pequeño orificio dilatado que se abría y cerraba ligeramente, Llamó hacia sí el primer objeto que vio y lo transformó.

Harry se sacudió cuando esos dedos traviesos comenzaron a acariciarlo, la sensación fue una sorpresa, había estado demasiado concentrado estudiando las expresiones en el rostro de Draco a través de su reflejo en la luna y lo vio transformar una vela en un objeto transparente, no más largo que su dedo medio, con forma de pirámide alargada, estrecho en la punta redondeada y que se iba ensanchando según bajaba, volvía a estrecharse abruptamente en algo así como un cuello y terminaba en una base semi plana. Pero lo miró con sorpresa cuando sintió la punta del objeto posarse en la entrada de su cuerpo. Qué planeaba hacer Draco con eso? No tenía las fuerzas para otro round. Dio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa cuando el objeto entró en él sin mayor esfuerzo hasta que su esfínter se cerró en el cuello de aquel artefacto duro pero gelatinoso.

Harry se quedó quieto, sin moverse, esperando a que algo pasara… pero nada sucedió. Hasta que el rubio le abrió los glúteos y pasó la lengua por toda su fisura hasta limpiarlo completamente mientras aquel objeto extraño palpitaba en él, y luego, dando un beso a cada nalga, las cerró. Cuando terminó de limpiarlo Harry tragó saliva al comprender lo que era y su rostro se encendió por las implicancias del caso. Respiró hondo, volvió el rostro y alzó la vista.

El rubio lo estaba mirando de esa forma que Harry adoraba, algo entre asombro, admiración, picardía y deseo…Tragó saliva. El rubio sólo lo miraba así cuando Harry hacía algo particularmente atrevido e iba a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, sólo que esta vez no lo hizo, sólo se le quedó mirando.

Media hora después, ambos se encontraban caminando de regreso por el pasaje que los llevaría de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo. Draco no le había quitado los ojos de encima y la mirada penetrante del rubio tenía a Harry en un permanente estado de sonrojo. Especialmente porque podía sentir claramente el objeto extraño cada vez que ponía un pie frente al otro, cada vez que se movía.

Cuando Harry había intentado ponerse de pie para vestirse, cayó nuevamente sobre el alfeizar, sintió a Draco tomarlo de la cintura y ayudarlo a pararse. Con un movimiento de su varita, los restos de comida y demás cosas sobre sus cuerpos desaparecieron, para ser reemplazados por túnicas limpias y suaves al tacto. Cuando un frasquito con un líquido azulado apareció en medio de la mesa, Harry no quiso tomarlo e insistió que en el hechizo que normalmente usaban, a lo que Draco le respondió que el hechizo no iba a ser tan efectivo en ciertos lugares. Harry volvió a sonrojarse cuando recordó que ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban… inaccesibles por el momento.

Luego de entrar al castillo ambos siguieron caminando lentamente hasta llegar al punto donde debían separarse para ir cada uno a su respectiva casa, sólo entonces Harry volvió el rostro y miró al rubio directamente a los ojos. Segundos después unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y susurraron algo que lo dejó helado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la figura que se dirigía a ellos a zancadas hasta que una voz chillona gritó enfurecida.

"Qué significa esto?!" El rostro de Minerva McGonagall nunca había lucido más amenazador.

TBC

THE KILL

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside!  
Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now,  
THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...?  
What if I, what if I, what if I...

GROUP: 30 SECONDS TO MARS

LA MATANZA

Qué pasaría si quisiera perder el control?  
reirme de todo en tu cara  
qué harias?  
qué pasaría si me derrumbara  
que no pudise soportar más todo esto  
qué harias? qué?

Ven, termina conmigo  
entierrame, entierrame  
ya terminé contigo

Y qué si quisiera pelear?  
implorar por el resto de mi vida  
qué harias?  
dices que querías más  
qué esperas?  
no estoy huyendo de ti

Ven, termina conmigo  
entierrame, entierrame  
ya terminé contigo  
mira en mis ojos  
estás matandome, matandome  
todo lo que quería era a ti  
trate de ser alguien más  
pero nada parecía cambiar  
ahora sé quién soy en realidad por dentro!  
finalmente me encontré a mí mismo! Luchando por una oportunidad, ahora ya lo sé  
ÉSTE ES QUIEN REALMENTE SOY!

Ven, termina conmigo  
entierrame, entierrame  
ya terminé contigo  
mira en mis ojos  
estás matandome, matandome  
todo lo que quería era a ti  
Ven, termina conmigo  
termina conmigo  
termina conmigo

Qué pasaría si quisiera perder el control?  
qué pasaría si,qué pasaría si,qué pasaría si...

GRUPO: 30 SECONDS TO MARS

©Youko Gingitsune 2007


End file.
